


walk my days on a wire [TŁUMACZENIE PL]

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, M/M, Polski | Polish, Touring, Translation, Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: Nie to miał na myśli aktor Louis Tomlinson, gdy fantazjował o randkach z Harrym Stylesem.





	1. Część pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kondziolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/gifts).
  * A translation of [walk my days on a wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379684) by [sunshiner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiner/pseuds/sunshiner). 



> Coraz bliżej święta, jutro Mikołajki, to macie prezent :D
> 
> Do zabrania się za ten tekst skłonił(a) mnie sami-wiecie-kto, a ja się ochoczo zgodziłam, jak na niewolnika przystało. 
> 
> Jest dosyć długi, postanowiłam zatem go jakoś podzielić. Oto i i pierwsza część. 
> 
> Nie wiem, kiedy będzie następna, ale uroczyście przyrzekam, że do świąt się wyrobię!
> 
> Huge thanks to you, sunshiner, for letting me translate this work! I decided to post it in parts, hope that you don't mind :)

Tweet wisiał w sieci ledwie cztery minuty, zanim został zauważony i skasowany przez jego menedżera.

  
Najwidoczniej cztery minuty wystarczyły, żeby legiony fanów go dostrzegły, zescreenowały i podały owe screeny dalej, tak namiętnie, że gdy Louis się obudził, na ten temat napisano już kilka artykułów.

  
Jego telefon ledwie był w stanie przetworzyć wszystkie powiadomienia, jakie otrzymał przez noc, a nawet nie zdążył jeszcze, a niech to szlag, napić się herbaty. Nigdy więcej nie zamierza być uprzejmym.

  
Ani nie zwracać uwagi na to, co przyciska, tak, że w rezultacie cały świat może przeczytać wiadomość, która powinna być prywatna.

  
Ani nie podbijać do sławnych gwiazd muzyki pop za pośrednictwem osób trzecich. Tego też powinien unikać.

 

*

 

Przez kilka lat bycia na świeczniku Louis odwalił solidną porcję numerów. Odpyskowywał nieprzygotowanym, opryskliwym pismakom, udzielał niestosownych odpowiedzi podczas talk show, stroił miny na czerwonym dywanie i w towarzystwie. Kłótnia na twitterze z jego udziałem była do tego stopnia imponująca, że do dziś robi za gwiazdę, do której można się zwrócić, gdyby ktoś miał ochotę zaaranżować fałszywą wymianę zdań, o ile tylko pasuje do kontekstu – a zazwyczaj tak jest; Louis jest dość wszechstronny jeśli chodzi o pracę, życie czy publiczne okazywanie niechęci. Wraz z Zaynem spotykają się przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, by się naćpać i czytać na głos bzdury o tym, co rzekomo robili, opowiadane przez ich _bliskich znajomych._

  
Louis odwalił w życiu solidną porcję numerów. Wiedział, co i jak.

  
Pierwszy zjawił się Niall, czego można się było spodziewać. Niall był najbardziej łebskim, przebiegłym i powściągliwym facetem, jakiego Louis miał zaszczyt poznać. Był synem producenta, który za życiowy cel obrał sobie przepuszczanie rodzinnej fortuny, dopóki nie wpadł na Louisa przy barze. Niall dostrzegł w nim coś, coś, co sprawiło, że miał ochotę wsadzić go do swojego odrzutowca wprost do LA i nigdy więcej nie wracać. To on sprawił, że Louis stał się tym, kim jest, namawiał go na rzeczy, których w życiu by nie zrobił i odwodził od projektów, za udział w których oddałby życie; posyłał mu złośliwe uśmieszki, gdy ponosili łatwe do przewidzenia porażki, i gdy filmy Louisa wybiły się na tyle, że osiągnął poziom sławy umożliwiający mu ujawnienie swojej orientacji przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu pozycji.

  
W zamian za to Louis pozwalał, żeby Niall przychodził bez zapowiedzi i zjadał mu jedzenie, jednocześnie robiąc sobie z niego jaja.

  
(W zamian Louis obiecywał sobie, że nigdy nie opuści Nialla, oraz że nigdy nie rzuci robienia filmów, nawet gdy będzie gruby, stary i wszyscy będą się z niego śmiać.)

  
„Harry Styles?” – spytał Niall, gdy przestał go wreszcie truć, żeby zrobił mu śniadanie. „Gość się ujawnił jakieś dwa dni temu, tak czy nie? Tommo, widzę, że nie tracisz czasu, żeby go złowić.”

  
„Nikogo nie _łowię_ , Niall, proszę cię” – odparł. Miał takie pobożne życzenie, trochę sobie fantazjował o tym i owym. Harry Styles był uroczy. I wolny. I biseksualny. Ale nic poza tym. Louis był pewien, że nic z tego nie wyniknie.

  
„Och, droga Gemmo, wyświadczysz mi przysługę?” – powiedział Niall skrzeczącym, piskliwym głosikiem, idealnie naśladując przy tym głos Louisa (nie żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał to przyznać). „Mogłabyś, proszę cię bardzo, podać mi numer twojego bra…”

  
Louis przerwał mu, fucząc ze złością, protestując równie skrzecząco i piskliwie, że wcale tak nie napisał, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, i że wcale brzmi w taki sposób. W ogóle.

  
Z tym że to właśnie napisał. To właśnie się stało. Właśnie tak brzmiał. Niall był zbyt uprzejmy lub zbyt mało zainteresowany, by odpowiedzieć.

  
Zamiast tego powiedział – „Liam się wścieknie” – po czym wbił widelec w parówkę. Była prawie surowa. Louis był koszmarnym kucharzem i Niall z pewnością pomyślał tak samo. Tego też nie powiedział na głos. „Zakładam się z tobą o dyszkę, że przyniesie wymówienie. Znowu.”

  
Zakładanie się z Niallem zawsze było głupim pomysłem, ale Louis wyciągnął rękę. „Stoi.”

  
Liam zjawił się pół godziny później, zakręcony, ubrany w wymiętą podkoszulkę. Miał ze sobą stos papierów. „Widziałeś te artykuły?” – spytał, i Louis już sięgał po portfel, gdy dodał – „To jest kurde strzał w dziesiątkę. Gadałem z ludźmi Stylesa i kilkoma osobami z Sony. Wchodzą w to.”

  
Kiedy Liam skończył wyjaśniać, w co tak właściwie wchodzą, Louis odtańczył przez Niallem tryumfalne _tak mi przykro_ , po czym zgarnął swoją dychę.

  
Wszystko było już ustalone, nad pomysłem Liama pracowała już grupa publicystów oraz konsultantów do spraw mediów, a prawnicy tworzyli wstępne wersje umów. Liam zdawał się być bardziej podekscytowany niż wtedy, gdy Louis dostał nominację do Oscara.

  
Niemniej jednak wciąż było to kurewsko szokujące, gdy na tweet Louisa _@GemmaAnnStyles Dziękuję za miły wywiad !! p.s. skoro już o nim mowa.. jest opcja, żebym dostał numer twojego brata?_ Harry odpowiedział _Już myślałem, że nigdy nie spytasz. x_

 

*

 

„Chcą, żebyś miał romans na pokaz” – powiedział, lub raczej spytał Zayn, otulony obłokiem dymu. Siedzieli w piwnicy u Zayna, w jego domu w Londynie, gdzie trzymał swoje obrazy i rzeźby. Gdy Louis pierwszy raz tam wszedł, smród terpentyny mało co nie zwalił go z nóg; teraz ten zapach był znajomy, podnosił go na duchu.

  
Spojrzał na ręce Zayna, upstrzone farbą czarną niczym olej, i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz widział, żeby były czyste. Pewnie w zeszłym roku w Cannes, gdy Zayn był od stóp do głów ubrany na czarno, i nie uśmiechnął się ani razu przez dwa tygodnie. Wolał czerń na jego rękach.

  
Podejrzewał, że Zayn też tak wolał.

  
„Nie romans jako taki” – odparł Louis, broniąc się, choć w zasadzie nie miał przed czym – „Trochę przekomarzania się. Parę zdjęć. Komentarz na czerwonym dywanie. Po prostu – sam wiesz, zbliża się Cannes.”

  
Kolejny rok w Cannes. Zioło sprawiło, że Louis zaśmiał się z faktu, jak wszystko szybko się _toczy_.

  
Zayn pokiwał głową, a Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będzie ich obserwował, gdy będą maszerować przed zastępami fotografów, gdy to się zacznie. Czy poczuje ukłucie zazdrości, czy tylko ulgę. Czy sam kiedykolwiek zrozumie w pełni fakt, że zostawił to wszystko za sobą. Wtedy Zayn trącił go w ramię knykciami. „Nie oceniam cię, ziom, wszyscy mamy coś za uszami. Ale gejowska ustawka. Nigdy nie myślałem, że tego doczekam.”

  
„Taa” – powiedział Louis, wyciągając skręta z palców Zayna. Ekscytowała go ta myśl – gejowski romans użyty jako narzędzie marketingu. „Najwidoczniej gejostwo się sprzedaje.”

  
To było w dużej mierze kłamstwo. Louis pomyślał, ile osób zaobserwowało go, odkąd @Harry_Styles zaobserwował jego profil.

  
To nie gejostwo się sprzedaje.

  
To Harry.

 

*

 

Liam zaaranżował Louisowi wesoły spacer po osiedlu, oczywiście pod czujnym okiem aparatów. Harry też był w Londynie, lecz ich teamy wolały, żeby jeszcze trochę o nich pospekulowano, zanim dojdzie do oficjalnego spotkania. Cała ironia sytuacji polegała na tym, że Louis tak naprawdę nie wymienił jak dotąd ani jednej wiadomości z prawdziwym Harrym.

  
Louis pozwolił zatem wybrać Caroline stylizację łączącą w sobie wygodę z elegancją, a fotograf udokumentował każdy jego krok, począwszy od drzwi wejściowych aż do Porsche. Liam milion razy mówił mu, że ma się uśmiechać, a potem napisał mu to samo, gdy Louis już szedł.

  
Następnego dnia tabloidy pękały w szwach od artykułów o szczerzącym się do telefonu Louisie, opatrzonych nagłówkami _Czy Louis Tomlinson dostał wreszcie numer do Harry’ego Stylesa?_

  
Louis przewinął artykuł, ponieważ Liam nie przestawał go dręczyć. Było tam zbyt dużo komentarzy, żeby przeczytać je wszystkie. Doszedł do wniosku, że on też się trochę sprzedaje.

 

*

 

Nie przestawał się droczyć na twitterze. Och, i na Instagramie też. Pewnego ranka Liam zrobił zdjęcie jabłka oraz smoothie z ogórka i selera, po czym dodał je na profil Louisa z podpisem _Pycha !!_. Fani Harry’ego oszaleli.

  
„On serio ma takiego świra na punkcie zdrowego stylu życia?” – spytał Louis Nialla, odkładając trzymany przez siebie scenariusz. Był tak beznadziejny, że aż czuł, jak z każdą linijką zanikają mu szare komórki.

  
„Nie, jest żołnierzem, który wraca z wojny z totalną paranoją, i staje się kimś w rodzaju obłąkanego superboha…”

  
„Miałem na myśli Harry’ego, Niall. Harry’ego Stylesa. I nie biorę tej roli. Szczerze, czuję się trochę urażony, że ktoś to zobaczył i pomyślał, że byłbym w tym dobry.”

  
Niall westchnął, po czym zrobił minę, jakby miał zatwardzenie. Louis miał nadzieję, że dostaną lepszą propozycję, w końcu Niall potrafił być bardzo przekonywujący.

  
W tym momencie Louis był zdeterminowany, żeby otrzymać odpowiedź, jak to właściwie jest z Harrym.

  
„Słyszałem, że bierze na twarz jakieś zabiegi z wnętrznościami owcy, żeby sobie oczyścić pory, czy coś w tym stylu” – zasugerował, starając się przy tym nie skupiać na widoku Harry’ego przyjmującego na twarz jakiekolwiek inne substancje.

  
„Taa. A ja słyszałem, że jesteś hetero, i zabierasz ze sobą do pokoju trzy blond panienki na raz” – odparł Niall, przerzucając ramię przez oparcie kanapy. Nie sposób było nie przyznać mu racji. „Stary, nie mam kurwa zielonego pojęcia. Graliśmy w golfa ten jeden jedyny raz.”

  
Louis pamiętał o tym, dlatego właśnie zadawał mu te pytania. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Czy dłonie Harry’ego wydawały się być tak duże, gdy chwytały za kij, jak wtedy, kiedy trzymały kieliszek, gdy Louis widział go osobiście pierwszy i jak dotąd ostatni raz. Czy jego głos jest tak ochrypły i głęboki, jak brzmi na nagraniach. Czy to, co wszyscy o nim mówią jest prawdą – że rozmawia z tobą, jakbyś był najbardziej fascynującą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał.

  
Miał jeszcze trochę godności, zatem nie naciskał. Milczał, sięgając po piwo, które zostawił na stojącym przed nim stoliku.

  
„Chociaż… na przerwie podtrzymywał kijek swoim kutasem” – powiedział Niall, a Louis mało co nie wylał piwa na scenariusz – „Taka ploteczka cię chyba bardziej interesuje.”

  
Słynny, wielgachny fiut Harry’ego. Jeśli to była prawda, Louis w zasadzie mógłby wybaczyć mu tę obsesję na punkcie zdrowego trybu życia.

 

*

  
Ich pierwsze spotkani było raczej rozczarowujące, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo się na nie niecierpliwił.

  
„W Dorchester? Serio?” – Louis protestował, wymachując rękami; Liam obserwował go z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. „Może od razu spotkajmy się w pałacu Buckingham na herbatkę i ciasteczka z królową, co? Na dodatek zróbmy sobie parę zdjęć z księżniczką, która dopiero co się urodziła?”

  
„Tommo, nie bądź niedorzeczny. Dorchester jest wytworny, ale w seksowny sposób. W spotkaniu z królową nie ma nic seksownego” – odparł Liam. Wymamrotał też coś o Harrym, który w rankingu najbardziej wpływowych osób w UK uplasował się tuż za nią, choć szczerze powiedziawszy Louis nie wiedział, co to niby ma do rzeczy.

  
Dwa dni później przygotowywał się na _seksowny_ lunch z Harrym Stylesem. Było mu bardzo przykro, że nie będzie miał okazji przytulic małej Charlotte.

  
Louis przeżył już kiedyś podobny cyrk. Przez pierwsze trzy lata kariery miał przykrywkę, wysmakowaną ustawkę z odtwórczynią głównej roli żeńskiej, gdy dostał rolę w _Łotrze_.  
Niestety, nigdy nie miał okazji udawać związku z kimś, kim byłby naprawdę zainteresowany.

  
Dokuczał Liamowi i Caroline, każdemu, kto zechciał go wysłuchać – że koszula jest za ciasna, i że wygląda to sztucznie, bo przecież zakłada koszule tylko na wielkie wyjścia, że but uwiera go w mały palec, i kto w ogóle chodzi na randki w porze lunchu? Takiego zastał go Harry: z koszulą w połowie wystającą ze spodni, z jednym oxfordem na nodze, podczas gdy Caroline przyklejała dwa plastry na drugą, bosą stopę.

  
„Dzień dobry” – powiedział Harry, i cały pokój zamarł.

  
Louisa nieco uspokoił fakt, że nie był jedyną osobą, która jak zaczarowana wpatrywała się w Harry’ego, kiedy uniósł dłoń, by odgarnąć długie, luźno opadające loki, po czym okrążył pomieszczenie, podając każdemu rękę na powitanie. Jego manager oraz stylistka – jedyne osoby, które ze sobą przyprowadził, zrobiły to samo.

  
Zostawił sobie Louisa na sam koniec, być może z grzeczności, żeby zdążył założyć buta. Wkroczył w jego przestrzeń osobistą, stojąc tak blisko, że Louis musiał nieco unieść głowę, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Jego wielka dłoń opatulała dłoń Louisa niczym rękawiczka. „Louis” – tylko tyle powiedział. Czyli nie będzie przedstawiania się.

  
Nie uśmiechał się, ale też się nie krzywił. Był zajebiście spokojny. I zajebiście piękny, cały na czarno, z koszulą rozpiętą na tyle, że wystawał z pod niej wytatuowany na brzuchu motyl.

  
Louis poczuł nieodpartą chęć poproszenia go o autograf. Może też o zdjęcie. Pomyślał zaraz, że przecież zaczęli tę całą zabawę, żeby zostać sfotografowanymi, po czym powiedział – „Harry. Miło cię w końcu poznać.”

  
Harry jedynie coś mruknął, wysuwając dłoń z dłoni Louisa nieskończenie powoli, jak gdyby walczył sam ze sobą. Zrobił krok w tył, i Louis zaczął się na niego gapić, aż ktoś stojący za nim go zawołał.

  
„Miło mi” – witał się z nim Jeff Azoff, patrząc na niego, jak gdyby była to wyjątkowo wesoła zabawa. Bycie menadżerem kogoś, czyja kariera nie przestawała się rozwijać, musiało być rozkoszne.

  
Bycie synem Irvinga Azoffa też pewnie miało jakieś zalety.

  
Leniwie potrząsnął dłonią Louisa, i Louis uniósł brew, uśmiechając się przy tym krzywo. „Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, stary.”

  
Louis nigdy nie interesował się branżą muzyczną; wszystko, co wiedział o Azoffach pochodziło z różnego rodzaju plotek, lecz wszystkie źródła zgodnie twierdziły, że Irving to geniusz biznesu, który podpaliłby czyjś dom, gdyby coś mu się nie spodobało. Czujna nonszalancja Jeffa sugerowała Louisowi, że odziedziczył po ojcu tę cechę.

  
A Louis całkiem lubił swój dom.

  
„Świetnie, panowie” – podszedł do nich Liam, po czym poklepał Jeffa po ramieniu – „Najwyższy czas wyjść z tym do ludzi.”

  
Louis kątem oka zerkał na Harry’ego; ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy stylistka zaatakowała jego kości policzkowe gigantycznym pędzlem, co sprawiło, że Harry zmarszczył brwi i nos, otoczony chmurą pudru.

  
Harry zauważył go, zanim Louis zdążył odwrócić wzrok. „Taa” – powiedział przeciągle – „Też jestem nieco głodny. A ty, Louis?”

  
„Umieram z głodu” – odparł Louis, utrzymując kontakt wzorkowy, jak gdyby brał udział w jakiejś rywalizacji.

  
Chwała Bogu, że tak nie było. Nie był pewien, czy by wygrał.

 

*

 

Na samym początku okazało się, że to o zdrowym stylu życia to nie bujda.

  
„Wezmę cokolwiek, co poleca dziś szef kuchni, byle by było wegetariańskie” – powiedział do kelnera Harry, podając mu swoje menu. „Dziękuję.”

  
Louis wymamrotał pod nosem _wege, o boniu_ , na tyle cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał, ale był nieco wytrącony z równowagi, gdy kelner zwrócił się do niego – „A pan, sir?”

  
Louis wyrecytował swoje zamówienie na tyle gładko, na ile pozwalał mu Harry, gapiąc się na niego niecierpliwie. Być może jednak usłyszał jego mały żarcik. Czy pomyśli sobie o nim źle, jeśli zamówi pieczoną kaczkę?

  
„Proszę zostawić kartę z winami” – powiedział Harry, na co kelner rzucił jasne, zanim odszedł.

  
Super, jeszcze nie zaczęli a Harry już planuje się upić, żeby to jakoś przerwać. Dobra robota, Tommo.

  
Louis wytarł dłoń w leżącą na jego kolanach chusteczkę, i gdy uniósł wzrok, zauważył, że Harry wpatruje się w niego speszony.

  
„Więc jesteś wegetarianinem?” – Louis odchrząknął, po czym spytał, w tym samym momencie Harry rzekł – „Wiesz, że mają tu wino po 5900 funciaków za butelkę?”

  
„Nie” – odparł Harry, najwidoczniej zadowolony z okazanego mu zainteresowania. Gdy się uśmiechnął, na jednym z jego policzków ukazał się maleńki dołeczek. Louis zawsze lubił rozśmieszać ludzi, właśnie dlatego chciał zostać aktorem, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie czuł aż tak silnej potrzeby, jak gdyby satysfakcję mogłoby mu dać jedynie zamienienie tego pięknego, stoicko spokojnego, niewzruszonego mężczyzny w bezradny chaos, złożony z chichotów i łez szczęścia.

  
Louis chyba też potrzebował wina.

  
„Z tym że nigdy nie jem mięsa na lunch” – kontynuował Harry – „Może czasem jakąś rybę. Dużo warzyw i zbóż”. Parsknął, po czym założył sobie włosy za ucho. Światło z wiszącego nad nimi żyrandola odbijało się w jego trzech pierścionkach, i Louis mocno złapał za swój widelec, żeby się powstrzymać od poprawienia własnej grzywki. „Przepraszam, pewnie masz w dupie moją dietę.”

  
 _Z przyjemnością słuchałbym, jak czytasz na głos informacje o wartościach odżywczych organicznego ryżu_ , pomyślał Louis; zamiast tego powiedział – „Nie, doceniam za to, z jakim oddaniem się unieszczęśliwiasz.”

  
Harry zachichotał, lekko kiwając przy tym głową; jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się pod wpływem szerokiego uśmiechu, policzki się uniosły. Louis też się roześmiał, cicho, tłumiąc dźwięk dłonią; nie był pewien, czy śmieje się dlatego, że powiedział coś zabawnego, czy dlatego, że dołeczki Harry’ego były tak rozkosznie ujmujące.

  
„Dobra, to co z tym winem?” – spytał, zanim Harry zyskał szansę na obronę swoich obrzydliwych nawyków żywieniowych – „Sony zasłużyło na coś odpowiedniego za wybór najnudniejszego miejsca w całym Londynie.”

  
Harry obdarował go uśmieszkiem, opierając się wygodnie o swoje krzesło. „To w zasadzie był mój pomysł. Widziałem Alaina Ducasse w Masterchefie, chciałem zobaczyć jego restaurację. Nikt z moich londyńskich przyjaciół nie przepada za kuchnią francuską.”

  
„No cóż, dzięki, że o mnie pomyślałeś, stary. Wielkie dzięki” – piskliwie zaprotestował Louis, chcąc ukryć rozbawienie, co mu się nie udało. „Podoba ci się tu chociaż?”

  
„No cóż” – Harry wzruszył ramionami, jeden z rękawów jedwabnej koszuli zsunął mu się z ramienia – „Nie bez powodu kazałem zostawić kartę win.”

 

*

 

To była najlepsza randka Louisa od ładnych paru lat; czuł się nieco żałośnie, przyznając to przed sobą.

  
Może jednak trochę mniej żałośnie, gdyż wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie było to bez wzajemności. Minęły wieki, zanim skończyli jeść.

  
Gadali jak najęci, żarty leciały nieprzerwanie z obu stron jak w najlepszej komedii; butelka szampana została opróżniona jedynie do połowy, ponieważ nie potrzebowali innych podniet – nie takich za 5900 funtów, ale wciąż wartych więcej, niż gotów byłby zapłacić ten ktoś, kto wziąłby do ręki kartę. Louis nalegał, żeby podzieli się deserem, a Harry zmarszczył brwi ledwie na sekundę, i zaraz się zgodził. W zamian za to Louis zamówił najzdrowszą, najbardziej owocową rzecz jaka była w menu. Narzekał jedynie na brak czekolady.

  
Harry poprosił kelnera, żeby przyniósł im praliny do herbaty i kawy.

  
Było to lekkie i ekscytujące uczucie, jak jazda pustą drogą z opuszczonym dachem, gdy powietrze uderza cię w twarz, jak gdybyś mógł się unieść aż do nieba. Louis czuł się jak w filmie bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy naprawdę grał, czuł się jak postać ze świątecznej kartki. Z Harrym wszystkie oklepane formułki nabierały sensu, _na górze róże, fiołki na dole, tak mi się podobasz, że o ja pierdolę._

  
Po ich lewej stronie błysnęła migawka aparatu, raz, i znów po pewnym czasie, tak niewyraźna i oddalona, że dało się ją zauważyć tylko, jeśli się jej oczekiwało. Szczerze mówiąc, Louis był tym faktem nieco przerażony; złapał się na tym zanim się odwrócił, by spojrzeć kto jest po drugiej stronie aparatu oraz nadchodzącej okładki tabloidu z nimi w roli głównej.

  
Harry był w znacznie lepszym stanie. Louis pamiętał, że słyszał coś o jego słabych umiejętnościach aktorskich, lecz Harry siedzący przed nim opierał się łokciami o stolik i nachylał się do przodu niczym profesjonalista, tworząc wrażenie bliskości za pomocą najprostszych gestów.

  
Potrzeba jakichś umiejętności, żeby być w czymś tak dobrym oraz sprawić, że ludzie uwierzą, że jest się w tym beznadziejnym.

  
_Dla kogo robisz takie szoł, panie Styles?_

  
„Jeff nie będzie zadowolony” – powiedział Harry, szczerząc się, jakby świat wokół nich był jednym wielkim żartem. „Fotografują mój gorszy profil.”

  
„I co z tym zrobisz? Pozwiesz ich?” – Louis spytał bez zastanowienia. Gdy dowiedzieli się, ile instrukcji zostawił Harry, zrobili sobie z tego z Niallem i Liamem taki branżowy żarcik. _Tommo, on korzysta z prawników tak jak ty z @ na twitterze_ , mówił Liam. W ramach zemsty Louis przez dwa dni nie odbierał od niego telefonów.

  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, biorąc truflę w dwa palce i obracając ją dookoła. Louis wyobraził sobie go, jak mówi _Ciesz się, że nie pozwałem ciebie_. Harry wepchnął sobie truflę do ust, po czym zaczął ją teatralnie przeżuwać. „Oszczędzę ich, jeśli przynajmniej ty będziesz dobrze wyglądał.”

  
„To chyba powinieneś się skontaktować ze swoimi ludźmi. Mój najlepszy profil aktualnie spoczywa na tym wyrafinowanym, designerskim, krzesłopodobnym czymś.”

  
Louis nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby zobaczył jutro na stronie głównej People zdjęcie Harry’ego, śmiejącego się z zamkniętymi oczami, zakrywającego ręką usta, tak, by nie wypluć resztek cukierka.

 

*

 

„Ja kurwa pierdolę” – syknął Louis, gdy zamknęły się zanim drzwi od samochodu. Różnokolorowe mroczki wciąż błyszczały mu przed oczami; przetarł je wierzchem dłoni.

  
Harry ze współczuciem trącił mu nogę kolanem. „Nie przepadasz za fleszami?” – spytał delikatnie, oferując mu chusteczkę. Louis wziął ją tylko po to, by mieć czym zająć ręce.

  
„Raczej przepadam za możliwością zachowania wzroku.”

  
W odpowiedzi Harry zachichotał burcząco, a Louis opuścił dłoń, by spojrzeć mu w oczy – ciemne, senne, zielone niczym mech. Louis puścił mu oczko. Panowało między nimi ciche zrozumienie, i Louis wiedział, że udawanie, że są ponad tym, że radzą sobie z tą pantomimą było z ich strony hipokryzją, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jego serce, niczym cięciwa, z każdą sekundą napinało się i rozszerzało, gotowe pęknąć lub wystrzelić.

  
W sposobie, w jaki ciało Harry’ego osuwało się na siedzenie widział to samo wyczerpanie pomieszane z oczekiwaniem; mimo to Harry nie przestawał okazywać mu swego zainteresowania. Dopiero, gdy w kieszeni zabrzęczał mu telefon do Louisa dotarło, że nie zajrzał do niego przez cały lunch. Teraz też tego nie robił.

  
„To Jeff” – Harry wzruszył ramionami – „Trochę się niepokoi.”

  
„Martwi się, że cię porwałem?”

  
Harry oblizał wargi. „Chyba bardziej się martwi, że uciekłem” – wyjaśnił, i Louis miał ochotę zadać mu pytanie, lecz wtedy samochód się zatrzymał. Wiedział, gdzie czeka na Harry’ego Jeff, i teraz mógł jedynie życzyć mu szerokiej drogi, dopóki ktoś na górze zdecyduje się wycisnąć z nich coś więcej w ramach jakiejś akcji promocyjnej.

  
„Wciąż możemy zwinąć wóz i zwiać, autostrada M4 jest niedaleko stąd” – powiedział, podczas gdy Harry szybkim ruchem przysunął się bliżej drzwi, które otwierał mu kierowca.

  
„Aresztowanie za kradzież królewskiej taksówki to byłoby coś” – przyznał Harry, odwracając się twarzą do niego; jedną nogę miał już na zewnątrz. Złapał Louisa za nadgarstek, by utrzymać równowagę, i z powrotem znalazł się blisko niego; cięciwa jego serca już była gotowa wystrzelić prosto w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, który pochylił głowę i złożył na policzku Louisa pocałunek. „Tym razem zamiast zdjęć z policji zadowolimy się tymi od paparazzi. Lunch był cudowny, Louis, dziękuję ci.”

  
Zanim Louis się zorientował, Harry opuścił samochód; był nabuzowany niczym puszka coli, którą ktoś wstrząsnął przed otwarciem, i która teraz rozlewała się po skórzanych siedzeniach. Zachował trzeźwość umysłu, jaka była mu potrzebna do zamknięcia okna, zauważenia oddalającej się figury Harry’ego w towarzystwie Jeffa oraz umięśnionego ochroniarza, i krzyknięcia za nim „Jak ktoś będzie coś krzyczał o winie, zwalam to na ciebie."

  
Gdy Harry odkrzyknął „Powodzenia w przekonywaniu ich, Łotrze”, Louis zrozumiał, w jak głębokiej dupie się znalazł.

 

*

 

Najlepsze w Cannes było to, że Louis był tym festiwalem przerażony. Zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by zdystansować się od pozycji everymana, który potrafił grac tylko w kasowych przebojach czy słabych komediach, lecz w tym biznesie za sam wysiłek nie dostawało się nic. To mogło oznaczać wszystko, od punktu zwrotnego w jego karierze, aż do godnej pożałowania klapy. Gdy Liam wchodził w tryb japiszona, lubił określać to mianem przebranżowania, a Louis czuł się wtedy jak samochód rodzinny w _Odpicuj mi brykę_. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zostawią chociaż parę scen, które mu się podobały.

  
Louis był przerażony, tak, że nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, nawet o gwiazdach pop, które spacerowały po LA w nieprzyzwoicie obcisłych dżinsach i błyszczących, różowych botkach.

  
Zwymiotował przed wejściem na pokład samolotu do Francji, a potem przeszedł po czerwonym dywanie ceremonii otwarcia w garniturze w prążki i z zabójczym lokiem nad czołem, nieśmiało uśmiechając się do dziennikarzy, którzy pytali go o pewnego brytyjskiego gwiazdora. Został wystarczająco długo, by pozostawić wrażenie, że faktycznie brał w tym udział, po czym od razu udał się do portu, i odpłynął jachtem wraz z Niallem, Liamem oraz pozostałymi przyjaciółmi, którzy mogli sobie pozwolić na tydzień wyjęty z życia.

  
Pili więcej wina niż wody i spali jedynie na słońcu, i był to zdecydowanie cudowny tydzień, lecz mimo tego nie przestawały mu dokuczać wnętrzności, tak jakby zaczęły wirować w jakiś niemożliwy do zatrzymania sposób. Był bardziej głośny, arogancki i lekkomyślny, niż przystoi osobie w jego wieku, zupełnie jakby odwiedził go młodszy Louis z innej epoki, i na powierzchni utrzymywało go jedynie uczucie, że robi w konia wszystkich, w tym siebie samego.

  
W niedzielę wieczorem udał, że jest nieco zmęczony, po czym schował się w sypialni z laptopem, oglądając mężczyznę, w którym się żałośnie podkochiwał, jak odbiera nagrodę na innym kontynencie i dziękuje Billboardowi za zaproszenie go, tak jakby to świat nie powinien być mu wdzięczny za widok jego sutków. Gdy Liam wtoczył się do pokoju, pytając go, dlaczego jeszcze nie śpi, Louis odparł, że ogląda pornole, bo to było mniej żenujące wytłumaczenie.

  
Tej nocy śniło mu się, że trzyma Harry’ego za rękę, lecz ich dłonie zaczynają się topić od razu, kiedy tylko się dotkną, a głos Liama raz po raz intonuje _naruszenie warunków kontraktu_.

 

*

 

Harry wylądował w Cannes na dzień przed premierą filmu Louisa, ubrany w koszulkę z Rolling Stones, z okularami na nosie oraz kolejną parą na głowie, jak donosił Liam. Louis był uwięziony w gąszczu wywiadów oraz konferencji prasowych, poinstruował więc Liama, by robił sobie z siebie jaja w jego imieniu, gdy będzie się witał z Harrym. Liam nie wydawał się być zachwycony tym pomysłem.

  
To był dobry dzień. Prasa była zainteresowana kreatywną wizją Jamesa bardziej niż jakimikolwiek plotkami na temat aktorów, _Panie Corden, co zainspirowało pana do nakręcenia tak kontrowersyjnego filmu?_ Louis płynnie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, szczęśliwy, że choć raz może być szczery, mówiąc, jak bardzo podoba mu się film.

Trochę się zaciął, gdy Gemma Styles zuchwale zażartowała z nie-tylko-emocjonalnej nagości w jego występie. „Musiałem poprosić mamę, żeby nie brała sióstr do kina – to mogłoby pozostawić ślady na psychice obu stron” – odparł Louis, i całe pomieszczenie zaniosło się pełnym uznania chichotem. Louis zastanawiał się, czy od świateł nad nim zawsze biło takie gorąco. Zastanawiał się, jak rodzeństwo Styles podchodziło do tematu chłopaków na pokaz. Czy Harry spytał ją po wywiadzie, co o nim sądzi. Czy była pod takim jego wrażeniem, pod jakim on był po jej dowcipie?

  
O ile Harry nie miał tego gdzieś.

 

*

  
Pierwszym członkiem klanu Stylesów, jakiego zauważył na tarasie Louis, był ten, a raczej ta, której płeć nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Gemma stała tam wśród grupki krytyków, z pustymi rękoma, patrząc na nich z wyrazem tej samej subtelnej pogardy, jaką zazwyczaj rezerwowali dla jego filmów.

  
„Szampana?” – zaoferował Louis, podchodząc do niej od tyłu, tak, że musiała się odwrócić, by mu odpowiedzieć. Obróciła się ta szybko, że jej spódnica zawirowała.

  
„Poproszę” – od razu wzięła od niego kieliszek; podskoczyła lekko, gdy dotarło do niej, że to nie kelner. Wyszczerzyła się wtedy w charakterystyczny sposób, niewzruszona niczym jej brat. „Louis. Fajnie dziś wypadłeś na konferencji.”

  
„Nikt nie uciekł, nie rozpłakał się ani nie obraził żadnej mniejszości. Szczerze, trochę nudna ta impreza” – kąciki jego warg uniosły się, gdy Gemma prychnęła w kieliszek – „Ale za to z klasą, choć pewne osoby bardzo się starały, żeby wyszło sprośnie.”

  
„Proszę cię, ktoś musiał o to zapytać. Nie mogłabym znieść kolejnego deszczu pochwał na temat tego, jak Corden pioniersko dobrał obsadę. I tak wiemy, dlaczego ludzie pójdą zobaczyć ten film.”

  
„Dla mojego kunsztu aktorskiego, tak?” – zażartował, choć wiedział, że Gemma ma rację. Zazwyczaj nie pojawiał się na plakatach ubrany jedynie w rozpiętą, białą koszulę, ponieważ tego dnia na planie nie mogli znaleźć dla niego ubrań.

  
„Jeśli tak to się teraz nazywa” – zza ich pleców rozległ się głęboki, zwalający z nóg głos. Harry. W jednej ze swych masywnych dłoni trzymał dwa wysokie kieliszki, a w drugiej telefon; ubrany był w zwiewną, luźną koszulę, która tylko na nim mogła uchodzić za elegancką. Niestety, jego sutki były tego wieczoru wyjątkowo dobrze zakryte.

  
„Cześć, Louis, jak…” – spytał Harry, podając mu kieliszek, a drugi siostrze; zatrzymał się, gdy zauważył, że Gemma trzyma już jeden w dłoniach. „Och, już wszystko rozumiem. Gwiazda filmowa zaszczyca cię spojrzeniem i od razu zapominasz o swym drogim, troskliwym bracie.”

  
„O bracie, który obiecał mi alkohol dwadzieścia minut temu” – skontrowała Gemma – „a potem zostawił mnie na pastwę tych pretensjonalnych wapniaków, podczas gdy sam poszedł ucałować tyłek Bena Winstona?”

  
Ben Winston, złodziej cudzych pomysłów, ludzki odpowiednik picia octu. Louis mruknął z niezadowoleniem. „Okropne, Harold, naprawdę okropne. Po pierwsze, jakże mogłeś zostawić swoją uroczą siostrę?” – skinął kieliszkiem w stronę Gemmy, a ona przytaknęła, jakby Louis właśnie objaśniał twierdzenie Fermata – „A po drugie, musimy podyskutować o tym, w jakich tyłkach gustujesz.”

  
„Sądzę, iż mam raczej zróżnicowany gust. Staram się nie narzucać sobie ograniczeń” – odparł łagodnie Harry, czym wywołał u Louisa bezwiedny chichot.

  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie znad kieliszków, i Louis poczuł to samo ukłucie, co w trakcie lunchu, falę doskonałej chemii oraz dopasowania. Gemma zaczęła mówić, a Louis musiał włożyć całą swoją samokontrolę w to, żeby nie patrzeć na Harry’ego.

  
„I z tą konkluzją was zostawiam” – opróżniła kieliszek z pozostałego w nim płynu, następnie odłożyła go na najbliższą płaską powierzchnię. „Nie mam ochoty znaleźć się jutro w The Sun jako tajemnicza dziewczyna, tworząca napięcie między Larrym Stylinsonem. Do zobaczenia później, chłopcy.”

  
Stanęła między nimi, po czym oddaliła się niespiesznie; obaj patrzyli, jak znika w tłumie. Dopiero wtedy Louis zauważył, jak wiele osób się im przygląda, dyskretnie, acz niezaprzeczalnie.

  
 _Musisz przestać się tak na niego patrzeć_ , mówił Niall, łapiąc za tabloid z dużym zdjęciem Harry’ego i Louisa wychodzących z Dorchester na okładce, _albo naprawdę w to uwierzą._

  
„Gratuluję ci nagrody od Billboardu” – szybko rzucił Louis, potrząsając głową zanim poczuje się zbyt zażenowany całą tą uwagą, albo zanim Harry zdecyduje, że poszuka sobie lepszego towarzystwa.

  
Z tym że Harry zdawał się w ogóle nie mieć takich intencji. Oparł się plecami o balustradę tarasu, kładąc na niej łokcie; jego rozluźnione ciało tworzyło długą, prostą linię.  
„Dziękuję. A ja ci gratuluję filmu” – odparł Harry, unosząc kieliszek, by stuknąć się z Louisem.

  
Louis uniósł swój, po czym przybliżył go do ust, biorąc łyk. Wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie zabrzmieć sztucznie, kiedy mówił – „Dzięki. Ale nie sądzę, żebyśmy wygrali.”

  
„Nie wiesz tego” – Harry zmarszczył brwi; na jego czole pojawiły się dwie głębokie bruzdy.

  
„Przynajmniej wiem, o czym jest ten film.”

  
„Hej, ja też wiem” – krzyknął Harry z wyrzutem, nie potrafił jednak dąsać się dłużej niż sekundę – „Wygooglowałem sobie fabułę, obejrzałem trailer i tak dalej. Porządnie się przygotowałem. Jestem dość zaintrygowany, nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę ten film.”

  
Na samą myśl o tym żołądek Louisa zrobił fikołka; zaschło mu w gardle. Żałował, że on sam nie obejrzał tego trailera. Przyjemność, jaka płynęła z faktu, że Harry chciał się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć mieszała się ze wstydem, że Harry widział go tak obnażonego, a on sam nie miał wpływu na to, jak to zostało pocięte i zmontowane. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że będą go oglądać miliony ludzi – gdyby tak było, nie mógłby wykonywać tej pracy, ale co innego, gdy chodziło o kogoś, na czyjej opinii mu zależało.

Trudniej było wtedy złapać dystans.

  
„Mówisz, że wybierasz się na premierę?” – spytał chłodno, choć czuł coś zupełnie innego. Znał już odpowiedź, bo Liam zdążył mu o tym powiedzieć. W przeciwieństwie do Louisa, Harry najwyraźniej był w stanie spędzić dwie godziny w pluszowym fotelu, by obejrzeć film.

  
„Jasne, muszę ocenić twój potencjał” – Harry zmierzył Louisa wzrokiem od stóp do głów, rażąco przesadnie, aż Louis musiał potrząsnąć głową, pragnąc, by z jego twarzy zniknęła nagła fala gorąca. „ No i ten tytuł, Naładowany Gnat. Cenię dobre dowcipy o penisach.”

  
„Sporo tam takich. Szczerze, scenariusz jest zajebisty.”

  
Harry zamruczał, przechylając głowę w bok; loki z gracją opadły mu na ramię. „Jest tam też scena z kompletnie nagim tobą, o ile Wikipedia nie kłamie.”

  
„Jednak nie żartowałeś z tym zbieraniem informacji” – powiedział Louis; jego głos stawał się piskliwy, a Harry chichotał, jak gdyby wymieniali się dowcipami w stylu puk, puk, kto tam, a nie dyskutowali o genitaliach Louisa.

  
„Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczę penisa mojego domniemanego chłopaka, będę w sali pełnej pretensjonalnych wapniaków.”

  
„Chcesz, żebym ci zrobił pokaz przedpremierowy?” – zaoferował Louis, kołysząc biodrami. Doceniał to, że Harry nie unikał tematu ich ustawki. Doceniał też, że pomimo rechotu, jaki się z niego wydobywał, Harry pozwolił sobie zawiesić wzrok na jego kroczu jeszcze chwilę po tym, jak Louis przestał się poruszać. „Serio mówię” – kontynuował, już nieco poważniej – „Musisz mi potem powiedzieć, co sądzisz.”

  
„O twoim penisie?” – zażartował, charakterystycznie poruszając brwiami. Louis prychnął, przewracając przy tym oczami, aczkolwiek chętnie spuściłby swoje dobrze dopasowane spodnie wraz z bielizną, gdyby tylko padła taka aluzja. Rysy Harry’ego złagodniały, przechodząc w pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek połączony z dołeczkami. „Powiem, spoko. Denerwujesz się?”

  
Kiedy tylko o tym myślał, czuł zrogowaciałe dłonie pretensjonalnych wapniaków, zaciskające się wokół jego szyi. „Zdenerwowany” było zdecydowanie niedopowiedzeniem.

  
„Ech, chyba inaczej się nie da, tak? No, za każdym razem wkładasz w to część siebie.”

  
Zaciskają się na jego tchawicy, na tętnicy szyjnej i na wszystkich pozostałych organach, których nazw musiał się nauczyć, gdy zagrał w dwóch odcinkach serialu o tematyce medycznej. Kontynuował, a Harry lekko mrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważniej. „W domu byłoby inaczej. Kiedy jesteś w nieznajomym miejscu, jest trudniej.”

  
„Ale jesteś dumny z tego, co stworzyłeś?” – ostrożnie spytał Harry.

  
„J-ja… szczerze, nie wiem. Kręciliśmy to w takim trochę dziwnym okresie i …” – Louis spojrzał do góry, w czyste niebo. Mówili, że jutro ma padać deszcz. Oby tylko nie lało.  
Po części spodziewał się, że Harry mu przerwie, ale nie zrobił tego, więc Louis wypowiedział kwestię, która miała zdecydować, jak dalej potoczy się akcja. Nie był tego świadomy, jak to zazwyczaj bywa w dobrze napisanych scenariuszach. „Mam na laptopie ostateczną wersję, ale jakoś nie miałem okazji jej obejrzeć.”

  
„Och” – zamyślony Harry upił łyk wina – „Wziąłeś ze sobą laptopa do Cannes?”

  
„Cóż, tak, ale…” – zaczął Louis; sama myśl o tym, że mógłby oglądać Naładowanego Gnata z Harrym przerażała go bardziej, niż to, co mogliby mu zrobić wszyscy krytycy i tabloidy razem wzięci. Tym razem Harry mu przerwał.

  
„Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz mi przedpremierowy pokaz” – przypomniał, a ton jego głosu sprawił, że Louis poczuł się bezsilny.

  
Louis potrząsnął głową, po czym gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. „Prawda.”

  
„Świetnie” – Harry uniósł kieliszek, wznosząc toast za nadchodzący atak serca Louisa, opróżniając go z zadowolonym pomrukiem. Gdy Louis zrobił to samo, zabrał mu z ręki naczynie, czekając na kelnera, który je zabierze, ponieważ najwidoczniej Harry planował zostawić w nieładzie wyłącznie Louisa. Gdy tylko udało się zapobiec bałaganowi, splótł palce i spytał – „U ciebie czy u mnie?”

  
I… cięcie.

 

*

 

„Kurwa.” Oddech Harry’ego parzył go w ramię, usta wykrzywiły mu się z jakąś pierwotną satysfakcją.

  
„Kurwa” – rzekł Louis nie będący Louisem, chwytając za krawędzie zlewu, nagi i ciężko dyszący. Scena była tak słabo nasycona kolorami, że równie dobrze mogłaby być czarno-biała, światła z każdej strony pogłębiały krągłości oraz kontury Louisa, żebra odciskały mu się pod skórą, jak gdyby chciały wydostać się na wolność.

  
Od samego patrzenia na siebie Louisowi zachciało się pizzy; pamiętał, jak przez dwa miesiące żywił się wyłącznie żarciem dla królików oraz chudym mięsem, by osiągnąć wagę człowieka zdesperowanego.

  
Kamera była ustawiona tak, jak gdyby była lustrem, w które spoglądał nie-Louis, z zaparowanymi od prysznica brzegami oraz pęknięciem w lewym, dolnym rogu. Nie-Louis uniósł dłoń do szczęki, pociągnął się za policzki i za włosy, a Louis starał się postępować tak, jak zasugerował mu Harry – oglądać ten film tak, jakby to nie on w nim grał. Zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, że spłukany boy hotelowy William ukradnie należący do gościa laptop oraz prześpi się z menedżerem, żeby nie zostać zwolnionym, i nigdy się po tym nie pozbiera. Jakby nie wiedział, że pięść Williama zderzy się z lustrem, rozpryskując odłamki wprost w twarze widzów, tylko po to, by krwawiąc i płacząc na podłodze, zostać później odnalezionym przez swój obiekt westchnień.

  
Gdy to się stało, obaj podskoczyli; ich oddechy były głośniejsze niż dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

  
Gdy scena przeszła w kolejny wątek, który najwidoczniej niezbyt interesował Harry’ego, Louis poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za rękaw. Odwrócił się, i zobaczył go z zaszklonymi oczami oraz półuśmiechem na ustach. „Proszę” – powiedział, krztusząc się – „Powiedz, że teraz będzie lepiej.”

  
Louis zachichotał, przysuwając się bliżej miejsca, w którym ułożył się Harry. „Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie będę ci robił spoilerów.”

  
„Jesteś mi to winien” – Harry uniósł dłoń znad nadgarstka Louisa, po czym przerzucił ramię przez oparcie kanapy, koniuszkami palców prawie muskając jego włosy – „Przez ciebie myślałem, że grasz taką zuchwałą, seksowną postać . Mały kłamczuszek z ciebie. Teraz źle mi z tym, że myślałem o nim, że jest słodki.”

  
„Ale on jest zuchwały i seksi” – zaprotestował Louis pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem, w odpowiedzi na co zyskał ten wspaniały uśmiech z dołeczkami – „Po prostu ma dużo przejść. Zostaw biedaka w spokoju.”

  
Harry delikatnie poklepał go po karku. „Jesteś znakomity” – rzekł, jakby zaskoczony własną szczerością – „Mam na myśli to, że biorąc pod uwagę moją szeroko zakrojoną wiedzę z zakresu aktorskich niuansów, stwierdzam, że… no wiesz. Jesteś dobry. Znakomity.”

  
Uśmiechnął się autoironicznie, wzruszając ramionami, a Louis wciąż czuł emanujące z jego dłoni ciepło. „Znakomity aktorsko.”

  
Louis usłyszał za sobą mocne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. „Powinniśmy, um” – wskazał na ekran, gdzie wątły William siedział skulony na szarych łazienkowych płytkach. Potrzebowali całego ranka, by odpowiednio nakręcić tę scenę; Louis miał trudności z tak emocjonalną sceną, poza tym cały czas myślał, żeby nie było widać wystającego mu spomiędzy nóg penisa. „Skup się. To jest ważny moment.”

  
Nie podziękował Harry’emu za komplement. Ale potem, gdy Harry zadał to samo co wcześniej pytanie – _czy jesteś dumny_ , tym razem nieco retorycznie, jak gdyby nie miał ani cienia wątpliwości – Louis odparł, że tak.

  
Co ciekawe, nie była to z jego strony gra.

 

*

 

Mijały godziny; ich rozmowa stała się przyjemnie usypiająca. Stykali się kolanami, jedwabna piżama Harry’ego ocierała się o eleganckie spodnie Louisa. W jego głowie krążyła plątanina opinii, nawyków oraz pragnień Harry’ego, kompletnie go to wszystko rozbrajało, zarówno rzeczy, z którymi się zgadzał, jak i te, za które oceniał by kogoś innego negatywnie, ale u Harry’ego były w pewien sposób uroczo ekscentryczne.

  
Harry’emu bardzo się spodobał film, choć tak naprawdę nie interesował się nowościami i jego wiedza w tym temacie kończyła się na Władcy Pierścieni. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w Cannes, i uważał tutejsze plaże za zbytnio zatłoczone. Nieironicznie lubił Kalifornię. Chciał pojechać wszędzie, i niektóre z tych wszędzie pokrywały się z wyborami Louisa. Obaj chcieli dotrzeć na krańce świata, od Przylądka Horn aż do Islandii, najlepiej samochodem i bez z góry ustalonego planu. Żaden z nich nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał prawdziwe wakacje.

  
Harry opowiadał mu o trasie, jak spędził wiele lat, marząc o graniu na stadionach i jak teraz tęsknił za intymnością małych sal. O wielkich tłumach, zlewających się w malutkie kropeczki jak z obrazów puentylistów, i nie ważne, ile ludzi tam jest, i tak zawsze grasz dla garstki tych, których twarze widzisz. Jak niesłychane rzeczy stały się dla niego normą z łatwością, która go przeraża, i jak nie wie, czy dałby sobie bez nich rady. Czasem chciałby nigdy ich nie zaznać, ponieważ oszalałby, gdyby miał teraz wszystko stracić. Jak udaje, że ma to pod kontrolą, ale nie wie, czy by się wycofał, gdyby go to zabijało.

  
W zamian Louis opowiadał mu, jak to jest być inną osobą przez kilka miesięcy, jak przystosowuje swoje ciało oraz reakcje tak, by pasowały do czyjegoś życia. O tym, jak do jednej z ról nosił perukę i zapuścił włosy znacznie dłuższe, niż jego mama uważała za akceptowalne, tylko dlatego, że miał taką możliwość. Spontanicznie rzucił, jak bardzo podobają mu się włosy Harry’ego, i patrzył jak Harry powoli mrugnął, po czym podziękował mu, zadowolony i uśmiechnięty, o ciepłym spojrzeniu.

  
Dopiero wtedy, kiedy nastała dłuższa przerwa między jednym a drugim tematem, Louis zmusił się do zduszenia swojego pożądania, przybrał miły, neutralny wyraz twarzy i poprosił o wybaczenie. Harry, jak przystało na dobrego gospodarza, odprowadził go i otworzył mu drzwi, a Louis nie był pewien, czy lekkie rozczarowanie na twarzy Harry’ego, gdy pożegnał się z nim ledwie uściskiem dłoni, i zaraz czmychnął, nie było jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni.

  
(To na pewno tylko to. Louis nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby dotknąć Harry’ego gdziekolwiek i nie trafić wprost w jego usta, to wszystko.)

 

*

  
Nie przeszli razem po czerwonym dywanie. Nie musieli, w końcu zeszłego wieczoru razem wyszli z przyjęcia. Nawet nie siedzieli obok siebie. Wszyscy redaktorzy i tak wiedzieli, dlaczego Harry tu jest.

  
Z tym, że tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, nie mieli pojęcia. Jakimś cudem nawet nieustannie krążące w tej branży plotki nie były w stanie oddać dziwacznej złożoności tego, co się między nimi działo.

  
Na kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem filmu Louis wciąż stał, podając dłonie oraz testując wszystkie wariacje _dziękuję, a teraz spadaj_ , których nauczył go Liam. Rozejrzał się po tłumie tuż nad głową reżysera, który nigdy nie zaangażował go do żadnego ze swoich filmów, ganiąc się w duchu za to, że nie sprawdził, jak rozplanowano miejsca. Zauważył Harry’ego kilka rzędów za sobą; siedział z nogą założoną za nogę i wyglądał, jakby nie do końca słuchał tego, co mówią do niego ludzie. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, gdy Harry odwrócił wzrok od małej grupki, starając się stłumić ziewnięcie, tak, by nikt tego nie zobaczył. Skinął na Louisa, wciąż trzymając dłoń na ustach; uniósł palce w geście pokoju. Louis widział go takiego wiele razy, gdy pozował z fanami.

  
Tak szczerze, to Louis też nie miał pojęcia.

 

*

  
O ile wczorajsza noc minęła pod znakiem francuskiego wina, koktajlowych sukienek oraz sztucznej paplaniny, dziś miała miejsce prawdziwa hollywoodzka biba. Głośna muzyka uniemożliwiała rozmowy, wnętrze skąpane było w zmysłowych odcieniach czerwieni i złota; był w tym jakiś motyw przewodni, Louis nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć, jaki, ale jakiś na pewno był. Skłaniał się ku starej dobrej estetyce złudnej megalomanii.

  
Gdy przeciskał się przez masę tańczących ciał, ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Kobieta, której twarz niejasno kojarzył z kilku różnych okazji. Krzyknęła coś, czego nie był wstanie dosłyszeć, ale w odpowiedzi odkrzyknął _dziękuję_. Albo była to prawidłowa odpowiedź, albo przynajmniej nikt nie zarzuci mu, że był niemiły.

  
Wszyscy byli pod takim wrażeniem, tacy zachwyceni i tak cieszyli się jego sukcesem, a Louis chciał jedynie znaleźć Nialla, Liama, albo bar. Albo Harry’ego, ale to i tak było bez znaczenia.

  
Liam znalazł go jako pierwszy. „Tommo” – położył mu dłonie na ramionach, po czym poprowadził go przez pomieszczenie, uwieszając mu się na plecach – „Byłeś taki świetny. Ale jestem z ciebie dumny.”

  
Facet robił się sentymentalny po pijaku.

  
„Dzięki Payno” – odkrzyknął, gdy dotarli na skraj parkietu – „Tak jakby widziałeś ten film już parę razy, ale, wiesz.”

  
„Och nie, nie jako aktor” – nie no, wcale nie zarabia w ten sposób na chleb dla ich obu – „Tak miło odpowiadałeś każdemu. Nie stroiłeś min na czerwonym dywanie. Zostałeś na cały pokaz, nawet nie zwiałeś, żeby zapolować na niewinne gwiazdy pop.”

  
Louis zmarszczył brwi; zrobiło się ciszej, gdy weszli do innego pokoju. „Ale… chyba powinienem się pokazywać z Harrym?”

  
„Tak! I zaraz się tym zajmiemy. Pokazywanie się publicznie i gwałcenie się przy tym wzrokiem zostanie udokumentowane ku chwale kupowania płyt i oglądania filmów. Powinienem zapytać, dokąd wybyłeś wczoraj wieczorem, młody człowieku?”

  
Louis już miał zapytać Liama, czy kazał go obserwować, ale zdążył się nauczyć, żeby nie zadawać pytań, na które nie chce znać odpowiedzi. „Byłem zmęczony. Poszedłem się położyć. We własnym łóżku. Sam. Porzuć, proszę, ten oskarżycielski ton.”

  
„Ciesz się, że Alberto jest lepszy niż spowiednik” – westchnął Liam, i cóż, Louis miał kurwa szczęście do ochroniarzy. „Po prostu bądź ostrożny.” Liam ścisnął go za ramię, po czym się odsunął; jego głos nikł w dochodzących z oddali odgłosach śmiechów i wrzasków.

  
„To jest kurwa oszukaństwo” – była to pierwsza rzecz, jaką Louis usłyszał dokładnie, wypowiedziana z niedającym się z niczym pomylić irlandzkim pomrukiem Nialla.   
„Oszukaństwo” – powtórzył ktoś niczym papuga, i Louis był tylko trochę zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał Harry’ego, który właśnie szturchał Nialla kijem.

  
„Nie widziałem, żeby dotknął piłki” – Jeff pochylił się nad stołem bilardowym, przyglądając mu się z ręką na brodzie. Wyprostował się, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. „Nie, ja tu nic nie widzę.”

  
Louis podejrzewał, że Jeff gra w jednej drużynie z Harrym.

  
To Gemma zauważyła, że przyszli. Zdjęła dłoń z twarzy i odłożyła na bok swój kij, by się z nimi przywitać. „Dzięki Ci Panie. Ciężko się na to patrzyło.”

  
Harry zrobił swoją smutną, nadąsaną minę, niewątpliwie otwierając usta po to, by zaprotestować, lecz nagle wszyscy przenieśli swoją uwagę na Jamesa i jego huczne wejście.  
„Louis!” – zawołał, czerwony na twarzy, z koszulą do połowy wystającą ze spodni – „Gdzie jest Louis? Gdzie jest moja mała gwiazdka?”

  
 _Mała_ , wymamrotał pod nosem Louis, podczas gdy James zarzucił mu na barki swoje ramiona i wycisnął mu na skroni mokry całus. „Zadowolony?”

  
James spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, dziko; prawie stykali się czołami. „Zachwycony.”

  
„Panowie” – powiedział Liam, na tyle głośno, na ile mógł sobie pozwolić i pozostać uprzejmym – „Skoro jesteście tu wszyscy, czy mogę wam zaproponować luźną, wcale-nie-z-góry-ustawioną wycieczkę do fotobudki przy wejściu?”

 

 

To było prawie… przyjemne. Albo trochę więcej niż prawie.

  
James był na totalnym haju; Louis podejrzewał, że to chyba faktycznie od samego tylko filmu. Mimo tego zgarnął butelkę wódki, gdy przechodzili obok baru i wziął ją ze sobą do budki; pili z niej po kolei, niczym nastolatki dzielące się skrętem.

  
„Upewnijcie się, że nie widać jej na zdjęciach” – nieco bełkotliwie ostrzegł ich Jeff – „Harry ma młodych, podatnych na wpływy fanów.”

  
Louis wiercił się, w połowie siedząc na Niallu, a w połowie na Jamesie. Było okropnie gorąco, światła za mocno odbijały się od białych ścian; nie bawił się tak dobrze od lat. „W takim razie nici ze zlizywania wódki z mojego pępka, Harold.”

  
Niall wraz z Gemmą musieli się złapać siebie nawzajem, żeby nie upaść na podłogę ze śmiechu; oboje byli już nieźle podpici. W tym samym momencie Harry nachylił się, by na niego spojrzeć i bezgłośnie szepnąć _może później_ , puszczając mu przy tym oczko.

  
Niall, gdy wreszcie doszedł do siebie, sięgnął do przycisku z napisem „start”, drugą ręką łapiąc Louisa w talii, tak, by nie ściskać go za mocno. „Dobra, ziomeczki, Gems, gotowy na następną rundę?”

  
Następna rudna. Louis nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak długo tam byli. Może na zewnątrz jest kolejka. Odwrócił głowę do Nialla, gdy wszyscy dookoła siadali prosto i poprawiali włosy. „Wszystko okej?” – upewniał się, ponieważ Niall miał problemy z zamkniętymi pomieszczeniami.

  
„Tak, tak, alkohol robi swoje.”

  
„Może zmienimy teraz pozycje?” – żwawo zaproponował Liam; wiadomo, co chciał zasugerować. To właśnie on z pełną powagą podchodził do kwestii pracy 24/7.  
Louis usłyszał za sobą parsknięcie Jeffa; poczuł na skórze ciarki irytacji, ponieważ wyśmiewanie się z Liama było w porządku tylko wtedy, kiedy on to robił, lecz nagle wokół jego nadgarstka zacisnęła się dłoń, i wtedy poczuł na skórze coś zupełnie innego.

  
„Chodź tu.” Harry ciągnął go za rękę, aż Louis wstał, okrążył Jamesa i Jeffa, po czym usiadł mu na kolanach. Puścił go tylko po to, by tym samym ramieniem objąć go w pasie; nachylił się do przodu, tak, że jego klatka piersiowa stykała się z plecami Louisa, a jego loki łaskotały go w szyję.

  
Harry otaczał go całkowicie, szeroki, solidny, wiercący się, by usadowić go wygodniej, a mózg Louisa nie był w stanie przetworzyć tego nadmiaru, nie potrafił znaleźć sensu we wszystkich tych punktach, w których się stykali. Louis pragnął zająć się wszystkimi tymi pierdołami, które zazwyczaj go uspokajały – poprawianiem grzywki, wygładzaniem ubrań, gestykulowaniem do aparatu… jednocześnie było w Harrym coś uspokajającego, nawet jeśli był pijany i ściskał go odrobinę za mocno.

  
Louis stłumił swoje zażenowanie, po czym ułożył dłoń na dłoni Harry’ego, nie łapiąc za nią, i poczuł jak Harry w odpowiedzi sunie nosem po jego szyi.

  
Ekran przed nimi ożył, powtarzając instrukcje, które mogli już recytować z pamięci. „Pamiętaj, by patrzeć w aparat, mając przy tym otwarte oczy” – Harry powiedział to jednocześnie z nagraniem, lecz nieco bardziej zmysłowo i podniecająco.

  
Nie trzeba dodawać, że gdy zniknął flesz, Louis ani nie patrzył w aparat, ani nie miał otwartych oczu.

  
Od tego momentu czas płynął z podwójną prędkością, w oparach wódki, bez chwili wytchnienia między kolejnymi komicznymi akcjami, od Nialla namawiającego Gemmę, by pozwoliła mu wdrapać się na jej kolana, aż do Harry’ego, który był zbyt pijany, by pamiętać właściwe puenty swoich kawałów w stylu puk-puk, kto tam. Wkrótce grzecznie zaproponowano im, żeby stamtąd wypierdalali. Chwiejnym krokiem wrócili do pokoju z bilardem, gdzie wszyscy opadli na kanapy. Harry jak gdyby nigdy nic wyciągnął z kieszeni kulę i odłożył ją na stół.

  
„Wziąłeś tę jebaną bilę?” – wrzasnął Niall, wciąż wkurzony po ich poprzedniej grze. Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym klapnął obok Louisa, przerzucając ramię przez oparcie, tak blisko jego barków, jak tylko było to możliwe bez dotykania go.

  
Louis przechylił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. „Wiesz, że nie tak się oszukuje w bilardzie, prawda?”

  
„Była zaraz przy dziurze. Nawet Niall dałby radę ją tam wsadzić.”

  
„Słyszałem!” – zaprotestował Niall, lecz Louis nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Harry’ego, nawet po to, by rzucić żartem o kiju i dziurze.

  
Harry wsunął jednego buta pod kostki Louisa, a drugiego ułożył na nich, ściskając je i kołysząc nimi ospale. Louis był wystarczająco wcięty, by stonować falę paniki płynącą wprost z palców u stóp, i czmychnął w bok, kładąc głowę na piersi Harry’ego, wtulając twarz w ukrytą pod marynarką, prześwitującą, szyfonową koszulę.

  
„Kochani” – zaintonował James, co sprawiło, że Louis jęknął, po czym się podniósł.

  
Gdy James wstał, wymachując w powietrzu drugą butelką wódki niczym sztandarem, klatka piersiowa Harry’ego zatrzęsła się od śmiechu, a jego ramię zetknęło się z ramieniem Louisa.  
„Najwyższy czas, by nasz gość honorowy wrócił do swoich ministrantów. Za to wiem na pewno – od Liama, który po pijaku jest dość gadatliwy – że wszyscy zostajecie w Cannes, zatem zapraszam was wszystkich na moją skromną łajbę.”

  
„Nie sprawimy ci tym kłopotu?” – szepnął Louis, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

  
Harry kiwnął głową w górę i w dół, po czym rzucił do Jamesa zwykłe „Jasne”, gdy cała reszta wyrażała swoją aprobatę.

  
„Ogarnę szczegóły” – wybełkotał Liam. Louisowi nie chciało się wierzyć, że Liam byłby teraz w stanie iść prosto, wymiksował się więc z rozmowy, gdy Niall i Jeff zeszli na tematy służbowe.

  
Walnął Harry’ego głową w ramię, aż ten ponownie zwrócił na niego uwagę. Miał na twarzy ten sam szeroki uśmiech i te same wielkie oczy, które Louis zdążył już zauważyć parę razy, te, które zawsze sprawiały, że się bał i niecierpliwił, że Harry zechce go połknąć w całości. Louis miał w głowie całą długą listę czynności związanych z połykaniem, które chciałby robić Harry’emu i które Harry mógłby robić jemu.

  
„My też powinniśmy wracać? Harold, chcesz zatańczyć?”

  
„Spoko, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko zdeptanym palcom.”

  
„Luzik. Zawsze mam w zanadrzu swoje popisy.”

  
Zaciągnął Harry’ego do głównej sali. Trzymali się za ręce, machając nimi.

  
Nie trzeba było dużo czasu by zauważyć, że Harry nie żartował. Wymachiwał rękami w powietrzu, bujał się z lewa do prawa, nie dbając o jakąkolwiek koordynację czy bezpieczeństwo otoczenia, poczynając od ozdobnych roślin, na głowach ludzi kończąc. Louis dwa razy uratował go przed maszyną do robienia dymu, i trzymał go mocno za biodra, gdy Harry podążał w stronę baru, kołysząc się na boki. Wypadałoby uchronić przed nim pozostałych gości.

  
Gdy kelnerka zauważyła w tłumie Harry’ego, zaczęła pospiesznie przygotowywać jego zamówienie; jej twarz zyskała czerwony kolor robionego przez nią drinka, podczas gdy Harry mamrocząc rzucał przypadkowe, zawadiackie komentarze. To musiało być jak dar od losu – w przyjemny sposób flirtować z kimś, kto na każdej zmianie ma do czynienia z natarczywymi oblechami, z mężczyzną uwieszonym na twoich plecach. Irracjonalne ukłucie zazdrości trwało mniej niż minutę, ponieważ Harry przylgnął do Louisa, zwieszając głowę na bok, by szeptać mu wprost do ucha.

  
„Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz, zaczerpnąć powietrza?”

  
Louis kiwnął głową przy jego ramieniu, po czym zaprowadził Harry’ego po schodach na górę, na patio przed klubem. Było tam pełno ludzi, palących i gawędzących, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Usiedli na balustradzie, nogi zwisały im luźno w dół. Harry włożył Louisowi drinka do ręki.

  
„Za twój film” – wygłosił toast, unosząc szklankę.

  
„Za twoją trasę.” Louis zrobił to samo. Jego ręka zatrzymała się w powietrzu, gdy Harry się zachmurzył, spuszczając wzrok. Trwało to sekundę, o ile w ogóle miało miejsce; Louisowi kręciło się w głowie, co utrudniało skupienie się na detalach.

  
„Cieszysz się, że, no wiesz, znowu będziesz w drodze?” – szturchnął Harry’ego łokciem w bok, wykrzywiając przy tym usta.

  
Harry prychnął; stłumił śmiech solidnym pociągnięciem drinka, po czym oblizał mokre wargi. „Chciałem oficjalnie ogłosić, że to nie ja wymyśliłem nazwę trasy. Chciałem, żeby się nazywała tak jak album, ale ludzie stwierdzili, że The Raconteur Tour nie brzmi dobrze.”

  
„Mogłeś ją nazwać The Racontour.”

  
Harry szeroko otworzył oczy i tak samo szeroko się uśmiechnął. „Próbowałem im to sugerować.”

  
„Brzmiałoby to trochę tak, jakby na scenę wyszedł jakiś natrętny, dziki, włochaty ssak.”

  
„A nie jest tak?”

  
„Nie, nie uważam, żebyś był włochaty, Harold.”

  
Przez wiele miesięcy, kiedy od czasu do czasu stalkował go w mediach społecznościowych, Louis widział wyłącznie lekki cień wąsika i rzadki pyłek na brodzie. Przesunął palcem po ostrym zarysie szczęki Harry’ego, gdy jego zahamowania zostały wystarczająco zdławione. Zachwycał się jej miękką gładkością. Choć Harry był dobrze zbudowany i miał wyrzeźbione mięśnie, Louis odkrywał w nim coraz to nowe, miękkie miejsca.

  
Louis ocknął się ze swoich dermatologicznych zachwytów, gdy Harry przylgnął do jego dłoni. Uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

  
Pozwolił swojemu ramieniu opaść swobodnie między nogi. „Chodź, Rakieto, wracajmy do środka. Chyba jeszcze nie widziałem cię w ostatnim stadium.”

  
„Rakieto?” – spytał Harry, krzywiąc się charakterystycznie, tak, że nigdy nie wiesz, czy nie wie o co chodzi, czy patrzy na ciebie z góry.

  
„Szop Rakieta?” Kolejne zdziwione spojrzenie. „Strażnicy Galaktyki? Film na podstawie komiksów Marvela? Zeszłoroczny najbardziej dochodowy film o superbohaterach?”

  
„Grasz w nim?”

  
„Chciałbym, kurwa.”

  
„No to nie mam pojęcia” – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Jego usta drgnęły, jakby próbował powstrzymać uśmiech – „Władca Pierścieni, mówiłem ci.”

  
„Oraz filmy, w których zagrałem ja.”

  
„Oraz filmy, w których zagrałeś ty. Nie widziałem wszystkich, ale sam wiesz. Czytałem recenzje na Rotten Tomatoes, mógłbym pewnie coś ściemnić.”  
„W dziwny sposób mi to schlebia” - przyznał Louis, unosząc brwi – „Chyba.”

  
Harry uśmiechnął się zza szklanki; delikatne światło, płynące z górującej nad nimi ulicznej latarni, trafiało wprost w głęboki róż drinka oraz na jego rozgrzane policzki. „Nie jestem pewien” – zaczął – „W którymś miejscu nazwali cię pustą lodówką z zepsutym światłem.”

  
„Po co o tym mówisz?” – pisnął Louis, prostując się i o mało co nie rozlewając na podłogę soku z żurawiny.

  
„Przepraszam” – Harry przekręcił głowę w bok, wydymając wargi w udawanym dąsie – „Akurat widziałem tamten film. Byłeś świetny, światło na pewno działało.”

  
Parsknął śmiechem, ponieważ Harry Styles zdecydowanie był typem osoby, którą bawią jej własne żarty. Louis śmiał się razem z nim. Cicha, szczera pewność siebie Harry’ego była niesamowicie uzależniająca.

  
„Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz, że wymigasz się z wykładów o kinie dzięki paru komplementom” – powiedział Louis drżącym od śmiechu głosem.

  
Harry się ukłonił, jego włosy się zakołysały. Opadły mu na twarz; poprawił je płynnym ruchem, wartym udziału w reklamie szamponu. „W życiu. Jestem gotowy na bycie oświeconym.”

  
Harry był bardziej zarumieniony i onieśmielający niż wczoraj wieczorem, z zamglonymi oczyma, ubrany w czarno-czerwone, prążkowane marzenie. Louis zauważył, że dziś otworzył się bardziej; mur nieufności, jaki się między nimi wznosił, wreszcie zaczynał się kruszyć.

  
„Przygotuję program.”

  
„Albo możesz zacząć już teraz” – zasugerował szybko Harry; zmarszczył brwi zaraz gdy dostrzegł, że Louis jest zbyt zaskoczony, by odpowiedzieć – „No chyba, że. Masz inne plany na wieczór?” – spytał niepewnie – „W końcu to twoja impreza.”

  
„W zasadzie to impreza Jamesa. Ja tu tylko robię za dekorację” – Louis spojrzał na zegarek, głównie po to, by ukryć się przed pełnym nadziei wzrokiem Harry’ego. Było już całkiem późno. Idealna pora na spacer z paparazzi. „Muszę tylko pożegnać się z kilkoma osobami, żeby Liamowi nie pękła żyłka. Potem możemy iść.”

  
„Jasne. Ja też zrobię rundkę” – Harry przyglądał mu się, jak gdyby wybierali się do Disneylandu, albo na festyn uliczny z wegańskim, organicznym żarciem, wyrzucając z siebie słowa jedno po drugim – „Wiesz, pogadam z Jeffem. Z ochroniarzem.”

  
„Ma na imię Dale, prawda?” – Louis przelotnie spojrzał na mężczyznę, który stał w cieniu, oparty o najbliższą ścianę, który obserwował każdy ich ruch i nie dopuszczał, by ktokolwiek się do nich zbliżył.

  
„Tak” – mruknął Harry, kiwając w stronę Dale’a.

  
„W porządku, daj mi dwadzieścia minut.”

  
Louis zeskoczył z balustrady i popędził przed siebie, żeby go nie kusiło; miał ochotę powiedzieć _jebać to_ , złapać Harry’ego za rękę i zwiać.

 

*

 

„Jedzenie” – wymamrotał Harry, gotowy do połknięcia cheesburgera. Najwidoczniej nawet on lubił zjeść coś tłustego po całonocnej balandze.

  
Louis wpakował sobie do ust skrzydełko, i zaczął gadać zanim zdążył je porządnie przegryźć. Harry się tym nie przejął, zbyt zajęty pochłanianiem swojej kanapki.

  
„Sądzę, że dobrze nam dziś poszło. Podobało ci się?”

  
Harry popił gryza łykiem mrożonej herbaty, głośno ssąc napój przez słomkę z zamyśloną miną. „Dawno nie byłem na premierze. Podobało mi się, było miło. Na luzie. Twoje ekipa jest bardzo wyluzowana. James też. Fajny z niego ziomek.”

  
„James to mega kozak, jutro się przekonasz.”

  
Harry kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. „Jakie to uczucie – zobaczyć Willa na dużym ekranie?”

  
„Na pewno mniej żenujące niż przy moich poprzednich rolach” – Louis wzruszył ramionami, mimo tego, że poczuł w piersiach przypływ dumy. Zniżył głos, obdarzając Harry’ego żartobliwym spojrzeniem spod rzęs – „Znowu płakałeś?”

  
Harry wskazał na niego palcem; w drugiej ręce wciąż trzymał burgera. „Tylko troszeczkę.”

  
„Nie śmieję się z ciebie, stary. Ja zawsze płaczę na filmach. Szczerze to lubię sobie popłakać. Znając mnie, ryczałbym pewnie i na Strażnikach Galaktyki” – dowcipnie przechylił głowę w bok – „Znowu.”

  
Harry uniósł brew w zdziwieniu; kąciki ust zadrżały. „Louis, wzruszają cię szopy pracze?”

  
„Śmiej się śmiej” – Louis wyrwał Harry’emu ostatni kawałek burgera z ręki i zjadł go, zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować – „Chodźmy, nie mogę się doczekać, aż zaczniesz wyć jak gówniarz.”

  
Harry tylko się roześmiał, zlizał z kciuka resztki sosu, po czym zgarnął wszystkie puste opakowania, by wyrzucić je do kosza na śmieci.

 

 

Czy jego Macbook zawsze działa tak powoli? Louis jęknął, gdy komputer nareszcie ożył; ułożył sobie go na udach i przesunął się na poduszki, w głąb wielkiego łóżka. Obaj z Harrym uznali, że są na tyle zmęczeni, że się położą.

  
„Ach! Prawie gotowe!” – wykrzyknął triumfalnie Louis, gdy Harry cicho mruknął „Ja, wiesz.”

  
Palce Louisa zastygły na laptopie. Dopadła go nieznośna świadomość, że jego ramię ociera się o ramię Harry’ego, który przez chwilę milczał, w ciszy układając się na łóżku, zrzuciwszy uprzednio marynarkę i buty. Louis zerknął na niego i zauważył, że Harry gapi się w próżnię z rękami ułożonymi na brzuchu. Starał się jak najmniej poruszać, czekając, aż Harry dokończy myśl.

  
„Myślałem, że będzie beznadziejnie” – uśmiechnął się, ale kąciki jego ust nie do końca się uniosły; jego głos drżał od czegoś więcej niż tylko pozostałości po alkoholu – „Odsunąłem mój przyjazd w czasie jak tylko się dało. Myślałem, że będziecie, no wiesz, bandą snobów.”

  
„Powiedział koleś, który chciał iść na lunch do Dorchester” – wesoło odparł Louis, lgnąc do Harry’ego, obiecując sobie przy tym, że odkryje, co się czai pod pozorami łagodności i opanowania.

  
Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo, w końcu spoglądając na Louisa. „Przepraszam cię za to. Chyba chciałem cię, wiesz, przetestować.”

  
„Zdałem?”

  
„Śpiewająco” – odparł niezwłocznie Harry, niskim, zachrypniętym głosem, jakby przyznanie tego było bolesne. „Ale” – przerwał sobie, po czym fuknął, kładąc sobie dłoń na czole.

  
„Harry” – Louis wypuścił powietrze; usiadł, dwoma palcami muskając jego nadgarstek. Patrzył, jak rozszerza się jego klatka piersiowa, jak koszula rozchodzi się na boki, odsłaniając skórę w miejscach pomiędzy guzikami.

  
Harry z powrotem ułożył głowę na poduszkach. Potrząsnął nią, wydajać z siebie gorzki chichot. „Sorry, jestem pijany.” Ściągnął z nadgarstka gumkę i związał włosy w kok, co sprawiło, że dłoń Louisa opadła na jego nogę.

  
„Proszę, obejrzyjmy film” – nakazał miękko, zanim Louis zdążył rozpocząć w myślach debatę na temat bycia wścibskim kontra pilnowania swojego zasranego interesu.  
„Jasne” – Louis otworzył plik i ustawił ekran pod odpowiednim kątem, żeby Harry wszystko widział; jego palce się poruszały, ale mózg się zatrzymał. Życie z czterema młodszymi siostrami nauczyło go paru sztuczek, jak namówić kogoś do zwierzeń, ale nie miał ochoty nagabywać Harry’ego. A może miał. Ogromną. Ale nie zrobi tego.  
„Cieszę się, że nie było beznadziejnie, Harry” – pozwolił sobie to powiedzieć; wlepił oczy w monitor, po czym wyłączył światło i nacisnął play.

  
Harry zasnął zanim film się zaczął, wydychając wilgotne powietrze prosto w szyję Louisa, gdy głowa opadła na jego ramię. Niebieskawe światło padało na delikatne rysy Harry’ego niczym pieszczota; jego pełne wargi drżały z każdym oddechem, a rzęsy trzepotały.

  
Louis westchnął. Odłożył laptopa na łóżko najciszej jak potrafił, przykrył nogi Harry’ego kołdrą i pozwolił, by _Awesome Mix Vol 1_ ukołysał go do snu.

 

*

  
Gdy się obudził, głowa groziła mu odłączeniem się od szyi, a jedynymi dowodami na to, że wczorajsza noc naprawdę miała miejsce, były puste pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos oraz porzucona na oparciu krzesła marynarka Harry’ego.

  
Prążkowany wzór ranił jego podrażnione oczy, więc zostawił ją tam, starając się o niej zapomnieć.

  
Jeśli Harry chce ją odzyskać, może sobie po nią przyjść.

 

 

 

 


	2. Część druga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam dodać tę część o przyzwoitej porze, ale oczywiście usnęłam i obudziłam się dopiero teraz :D  
> No nic, przynajmniej będziecie mieć prezent na weekend :D  
> Kolejna (i ostatnia) część pojawi się w przyszłym tygodniu.  
> Miłego czytania!

Skromna łajba Jamesa była tak ogromna, że Louis nie potrafił ugryźć się w język i nie spytać, co sobie tym rekompensuje; w odpowiedzi James jedynie zachichotał, po czym poklepał go po ramieniu. Odkąd skończyli kręcić film nie mieli okazji, by spędzić ze sobą trochę więcej czasu; bycie tam w dziwny sposób przypominało dynamikę wydarzeń na planie. James biegał dookoła w roli gospodarza, jego urocza żona oraz dzieci pojawiały się od czasu do czasu, a kilku producentów oraz członków obsady opalało się niczym rozpieszczone do granic możliwości, zimnokrwiste istoty, jakimi przecież byli. Tym razem Louis nie integrował się zbytnio z pozostałymi. Być może wziął to wszystko ciut za poważnie, będąc zbyt skupionym na powtarzaniu w myślach litanii _nie zjeb tego nie zjeb tego_ , żeby jeszcze na dodatek się socjalizować.

  
Tak czy siak, sytuacja ta wciąż miała swoje zalety.

  
Wraz z Harrym mieli dziś zaliczyć profesjonalną sesję od paparazzi, przy okazji otrzymując niezbyt subtelne aluzje, że nie muszą trzymać rąk przy sobie; to wystarczyło, żeby Louis mógł mniej więcej oszacować, w którym miejscu spoczęło jego niestrawione śniadanie. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że będzie w otoczeniu swoich ludzi, zamiast bycia zdanym na łaskę i niełaskę jachtu pana Azoffa. Nie był przekonany co do tego, czy Jeff żywił do niego ciepłe uczucia, i vice versa.

  
Jak się okazało, Harry uwielbiał jachty. Szczęśliwy podążał za Jamesem, który go oprowadzał, po czym wszedł do kabiny kapitana i wyłonił się z niej dopiero, gdy wyruszyli z portu.

  
„Bardzo miły gość i świetny nauczyciel” – powiedział do Louisa entuzjastycznie, przeciągając przy tym słowa. Chwycił za wiszące mu na koszulce okulary przeciwsłoneczne; włożył je i cała jego twarz przybrała zrelaksowany wyraz. Musiał mieć piekielnego kaca, ale doskonale to ukrywał, jak na gwiazdę rocka przystało.

  
Louis próbował potrząsnąć głową i prychnąć, ale wiedział, że znów gwałci go wzrokiem. Chociaż tyle, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie było Liama. Nie próbował nawet wykrzesać z siebie żarciku o dwóch parach okularów na raz, bo w sumie całkiem podobały mu się te zaczesane do tylu włosy. Przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że jego serce też pewnie skończy w żołądku. „Idę się przebrać. Do zobaczenia potem, okej?”

  
Harry kiwnął głową, co sprawiło, że prawie spadły mu okulary. Louis zwiał, zanim zdążył zrobić coś głupiego, na przykład je poprawić.

 

*

 

Louis obudził się, gdy jacht stanął w miejscu. Potarł oczy, zamroczony promieniami słońca, i pomyślał, że _to już czas_. Przewrócił się na plecy i przeczesał dłonią lekko spocone włosy, wiedząc, że na zdjęciach nie będzie widać wszystkich detali, ale i tak był tym zakłopotany. Usłyszał, jak drewniana podłoga skrzypi pod czyimiś krokami, lecz poczekał, aż ucichną, zanim odważył się spojrzeć, kto to. Było mu gorąco, koszula i spodnie lepiły mu się do ciała; być może powinien był zrobić to samo, co Harry – poczekać, aż skończą, a potem zejść na dół niczym idealnie uczesany tryton w niedorzecznie krótkich szortach.

  
Harry nachylił się nad nim, stojąc, i Louis wstrzymał oddech. Kropla potu spłynęła z ugiętego kolana aż do stopy, i Louis już przygotowywał się, że zaraz usłyszy jakiś dowcip, gdyż tak, jego praca dyktowała mu, czy może się opalać, czy też nie, a tym razem nie mógł.

  
Lecz Harry nie powiedział nic takiego. Po prostu rzucił ręcznik obok Louisa, po czym położył się na boku, opierając się na łokciu i wgapiając się w niego; w świetle słońca jego oczy były niemal zupełnie zielone.

  
„Myślałem, że będziemy to robić na tarasie. Trochę mi zeszło, zanim cię znalazłem.”

  
Odwrócił wzrok od Louisa, skupiając go na znajdującej się pięć stóp od nich wodzie. Byli na tyłach, z daleka od znajdujących się na wyższych poziomach długich leżaków. Louis uwielbiał to, że byli na równi z morzem, że w każdej chwili mógł zamoczyć stopy w wodzie.

  
„Zawsze możemy iść na górę. Jestem pewien, że on” - Louis wskazał głową na pobliską motorówkę – „z chęcią zmieniłby kąt.”

  
„Nie, nie. Tu mi się podoba. Tu jest bardziej ustronnie.”

  
 _Ustronnie_ , jakby nie było innych określeń. Harry ułożył dłoń na biodrze Louisa, na grubym, białym lnie, unosząc przy tym brew, jakby chciał zapytać, czy to jest w porządku. Tak naprawdę nie było, lecz Louis leciutko kiwnął głową, i tak już zostało.

  
„Kiedy zaczynasz zdjęcia?”

  
„Za trzy tygodnie od dziś.” Louis bacznie przyjrzał się Harry’emu. Nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego towarzystwem za nimi, raczej na zachwyconego tym, co Louis miał jeszcze do powiedzenia. Zdradzało go jedynie delikatne stukanie palcami po ciele Louisa.

  
„Chcesz usłyszeć dowcip? Ta postać, to jest Brad, najpewniej będzie nosić opaleniznę.”

  
„Tyle starań tylko po to, by skończyć pokrytym chemikaliami” – zachichotał Harry – „Poza tym nie wyglądasz mi na Brada.”

  
„Szczerze mówiąc, reżyserka by się z tobą zgodziła. Kiedy ostatni raz z nią rozmawiałem, mówiła coś o ostrzyżeniu się na krótko” – potrząsnął głową, a Harry wyszczerzył oczy – „Nie sądzę, żebym miał do tego odpowiedni kształt czaszki.”

  
„Wiesz” – Harry uniósł dłoń, by jednym delikatnym ruchem odsunąć grzywkę z czoła Louisa. Ocenił rezultat z zaciśniętymi ustami, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko – „Wiesz, zawsze możesz mieć nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie chciał obejrzeć tego filmu.”

  
„Ej!” – Louis zdzielił go po ręce, i Harry znów położył ją na jego zaokrąglonym boku, tym razem nieco niżej – „Nawet twoje włosy czasem wyglądają, jakbyś miał je wykorzystać w charakterze mopa i umyć nimi podłogę, ale ja i tak ci mówię, że wyglądasz ładnie.”

  
Harry zrobił zeza. „Wiesz co, jakbyś się obciął na zapałkę, przypominałbyś trochę tego kolesia z płynów do czyszczenia Mr Clean. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyśmy razem zaczęli jakiś biznes ze sprzątaniem.”

  
„Porównałeś mnie do łysego Amerykańca z tandetnym kolczykiem w uchu. To jest cholernie niegrzeczne i zraniłeś mnie tym do żywego, Harold.”

  
„Wolałbyś Mr Muscle? Ostatnio dużo ćwiczysz.”

  
Dłoń Harry’ego powędrowała w górę, sunąc po zagłębieniu talii, po czym wylądowała na bicepsie. Ścisnął go, a Louis zacisnął dłoń w pięść, by go uwydatnić. Naprawdę ćwiczył, wielkie dzięki.

  
Louis obdarował Harry’ego zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. „Niezły, co?”

  
„Myślałem, że nie cierpisz siłowni” – skomentował Harry, skupiony na śledzeniu brzegów mięśnia.

  
„Bo nie cierpię” – westchnął Louis – „Niestety Brad ją uwielbia.”

  
„Ten cały Brad wydaje się być bardzo wymagający” – zamyślił się Harry, leniwie pieszcząc palcami ramię Louisa. Nagle jego dłoń stanęła w miejscu; spojrzał w górę, zanim Louis zdążył zareagować, uśmiechając się przy tym bokiem. „A czy Brad ma coś przeciwko byciu mokrym?”

  
„Nie, wchodzenie do wody jest w porządku. Jak tylko znów wykąpię się w tych cholernych kremach z filtrem” – zakpił Louis, pocierając nos palcem wskazującym. Została mu na nim warstwa prawie przezroczystego kremu, więc wtarł ją w policzek Harry’ego, w którym pokazał się dołeczek.

  
Harry znów chwycił go za biodro, kciukiem sunąc po kości. „Więc potrafisz pływać?”

  
„Oczywiście, że potra…” – umilkł, gdy Harry wsunął mu ramię pod kolana i drugie pod plecy, po czym podniósł go, jak gdyby nic nie ważył, tak szybko, że prawie zakręciło mu się w głowie. „Kurwa mać, Harry, tylko nie…” - z tymi słowami na ustach wpadł do wody; od tej pory wszystko było zimne, mokre, ciemne. Rzucał się, mamrocząc _zapłacisz mi za to, kurwa._

  
Louis wynurzył się, dysząc ciężko; szumiąca w uszach bezdźwięczność morza stopniowo przechodziła w śmiech Harry’ego, niczym dwa rytmy tej samej melodii. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał świat skąpany w promieniach słońca, które odbijały się od morskich fal, od jego dłoni i od spoconych brwi Harry’ego.

  
„Ty kurwa” – prychnął – „Ty kurwa… kurwo.”

  
„Elokwentnie” – odparł Harry, klepiąc się po policzku dłonią, która leżała płasko na pokładzie, tak jak i cała reszta jego ciała.

  
Louis podpłynął do przodu, aż ułożył ręce na pokładzie, po obu stronach łokci Harry’ego. Drewno parzyło jego mokrą skórę, jego ciuch ważyły tonę, z grzywki kapała mu woda, a Harry był z tej perspektywy tak bardzo zachwycający.

  
„Powinieneś się pospieszyć” – Harry wyciągnął głowę, przyglądając mu się – „Widzę, że nos już robi ci się czerwony.” Wyciągnął szyję jeszcze bardziej, ich nosy ledwie się ze sobą stykały, a jego głowa była ułożona pod idealnym kątem i _mogli to zrobić_. Lecz nawet głęboka czerwień lśniących ust Harry’ego nie wystarczyła, by Louis zapomniał o ich farsie.

  
Louis użył całej swojej nowo zdobytej siły by unieść się na rękach; skapywały z niego wielkie krople wody. Harry, gdy tylko zauważył ruchy Louisa, od razu znalazł się na kolanach. Jego twarz wciąż znajdowała się ledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy Louisa, gdy ułożył dłoń na jego talii, gniotąc w palcach kawałek mokrego materiału. Louis poczuł, że podwinęła mu się koszula, odsłaniając kawałek biodra, a Harry pomógł mu wstać z tą samą łatwością, z jaką wcześniej go podniósł.

  
„Pieprzony kutas.” Gdy poczuł pod zgiętymi nogami solidny grunt, otoczył szyję Harry’ego ramionami i przylgnął do niego całym swoim ciałem, sprawiając, że wylądował płasko na ziemi, z Louisem między nogami. Louis pochylił się, szepcząc wprost do ust Harry’ego. „Chciałeś, żeby ta sesja była bardziej niegrzeczna? O to ci chodziło?”

  
Harry ścisnął go mocniej, tak mocno, że prawie go szczypał. Przynajmniej dzięki temu Louis był pewien, że to nie cholerny sen. „Ja tylko staram się wkupić w łaski twoich fanów, zapewniając im trochę mokrego Tommo. Jak oni się nazywają? Tomlinsonators?”

  
Louis zamarł, oniemiały, po czym opuścił głowę na ramiona Harry’ego, trzęsąc się od śmiechu.

  
„Proszę, nie mów tego przy Liamie.” Uniósł wzrok i dostrzegł, że Harry patrzy na niego z dołu, z ledwie zarysowanym podwójnym podbródkiem. „Tak się starał usunąć każdy najmniejszy ślad po wszystkim związanym z Tomlinsoncośtam.”

  
„Obawiam się, że to za mało” – Harry objął plecy Louisa, ściskając go przy tym. Stykali się klatkami piersiowymi, na skórze Harry’ego pojawiła się gęsia skórka – „Mam swoje źródła.”

  
„Cóż, moje źródła powiedziały mi, że jesteś grzeczny i uprzejmy, ale jak dotąd dostałem jedynie same kąśliwości i dwa niemiłe telefony od Sony. Oby twoje źródła były bardziej wiarygodne.”

  
„Moje powiedziały mi, że jesteś rozpuszczonym, przemądrzałym dupkiem” – dłoń Harry’ego kreśliła ścieżkę od zagłębienia jego talii aż do połowy uda; długim palcem drażnił delikatna skórę tuż pod pupą – „Nie wiem, czy jesteś taki mądry, ale reszta się zgadza.”

  
Louis zaśmiał się sucho, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Podniósł się i zsunął z Harry’ego. Dłonie Harry’ego opadły na jego tors, podczas gdy Louis usiadł obok niego po turecku. „Wszystko uchodzi ci na sucho, prawda?” – drażnił się z nim, wpatrując się w migoczące drobinki wody, pokrywające ciało Harry’ego w miejscach, gdzie go dotykał – „To pewnie przez te dołeczki.”

  
Ale Harry się nie roześmiał. Co najwyżej prychnął, opierając się na łokciu i gapiąc się na morze. „Z taką pracą? Tobie nic kurwa nie uchodzi.”

  
„Opowiedz mi o tym” – odparł delikatnie Louis, mimo iż wyczuł, że trafił na drażliwą kwestię – „Jeden błąd na twitterze, i od razu wiesz, że nie możesz skomplementować goli Harry’ego Kane’a bez wywołania masowej histerii.”

  
„A było tak?” – spytał Harry, zatrzymując na Louisie ostre spojrzenie zielonych oczu; Louis miał wrażenie, że właśnie skaleczył się trawą.

  
„Co było jak?”

  
Harry spuścił wzrok, jego jabłko Adama poruszało się w górę i w dół. „Czy to był błąd?”

  
Och. _Och._

  
„Myślisz” – zaczął Louis, marszcząc brwi w zdziwieniu – „Myślisz, że to był fortel?” – zachichotał, choć wcale nie było mu do śmiechu –„To byłby najbardziej nieskoordynowany numer wszechczasów. Nieprofesjonalny, i, jeśli mam być szczery, nieco durny.”

  
„Ale zadziałał. Uważam, że to było bardzo sprytne.”

  
„Zatem mnie przeceniasz, stary.”

  
W końcu Harry spojrzał na niego; marszczył czoło i zaciskał szczękę. „Nie sądzę, żebym cię przeceniał” – przesunął językiem po wargach, po czym dopuścił do siebie Louisa – Louisa, który był napięty niczym łuk, bawił się bezmyślnie rąbkiem koszuli i starał się, by ktoś wreszcie zauważył go takim, jakim był naprawdę. Być może to podziałało, ponieważ usłyszał ciche – „Ale nie, nie sądzę, żeby to był fortel, na pewno nie.”

  
Kręgosłup Louisa rozluźnił się w poczuciu ulgi, ale w gardle wciąż miał gulę i jego mózg wciąż pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

  
„Ale Jeff tak uważa” – stwierdził, i to nie było pytanie.

  
Harry kiwnął głową, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł ramiona na zgiętych kolanach. „Jest przezorny” – odparł zmieszany, zginając głowę w bok. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie jak wczoraj w nocy, gdy spał – na bardzo młodego i bardzo, bardzo zmęczonego.

  
„Taką ma pracę.”

  
„To jest, wiesz. Liam okropnie szybko wymyślił” – Harry uniósł dłoń, szybko poruszając długimi palcami – „To wszystko.”

  
Louis miał na końcu języka masę kawałów o tym, w czym jeszcze Liam jest szybki, ale pomyślał o nim, o Liamie, który spędził większość czasu w Cannes zabunkrowany w pokoju, skąd wykonywał połączenia i organizował Louisowi życie, i o Harrym, który wpatrywał się w niego z powściągliwą, niepewną nadzieją, wielkimi, skupionymi oczami, ani razu nie mrugając.

  
„To on” – zaczął, przełykając ślinę i patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie – „To on jest prawdziwym Mr Muscle. Od lat sprząta moje brudy” – spojrzał na Harry’ego, starając się wyrazić całą tę dręczącą go niepewność – „Haz, nie musisz mi wierzyć. W końcu jestem aktorem.”

  
„Mm” – mruknął Harry, pocierając dłonie. Przez kilka sekund był poważny, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wpatrywał się prosto w oczy Louisa, nachylając się w jego stronę i zderzając się z nim ramionami – „Nie jesteś aż tak dobry.”

  
Louis spojrzał w niebo, jęcząc cicho, co sprawiło, że Harry zachichotał. Ich ciała wciąż się stykały.

  
„Louis” – szepnął Harry wprost do jego ucha, gorącym, ochrypłym głosem. Gdy Louis się odwrócił, znalazł go w tej samej pozycji; oddychali prosto w swoje usta. Odchylił głowę od razu, gdy Harry się przysunął, miękkie jak aksamit wargi wylądowały na jego szczęce.

  
Harry odsunął się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś uderzył go batem, z wybałuszonymi oczami. Od razu stracił maskę samokontroli. „Przepraszam, o Boże. Przepraszam, myślałem, że…”  
„Nie, nie” – Louis poczuł się zażenowany; położył dłoń na kolanach Harry’ego. Kurwa, cóż za absurdalna sytuacja.

  
„Nie, nie rozmawialiśmy o całowaniu, przesadziłem, ja…”

  
„Harold” – powiedział Louis, delikatniej, ściskając jedno z jego kolan – „W porządku, ty wcale nie…” – wziął się w garść, mając nadzieję, że nie przeinaczył intencji Harry’ego – „Nie zrobiłeś niczego, czego bym nie chciał.”

  
„Och” – odparł Harry.

  
Nie był to czas ani miejsce na szczere rozmowy, nie teraz, gdy mieli przez sobą paparazzi. Przez ostanie dni granica między prawdą a fałszem była rozmyta niczym linie na piasku; być może to się zaczęło już na ich lunchu, a teraz wyglądało to tak, jakby fale starły każdy najmniejszy ślad i zostawiły po sobie jedynie mokry, grząski brzeg.  
„Czyli co teraz?” – spytał Harry. Znów miał na twarzy swoją charakterystyczną, wyniosłą minę. „Jest jakaś zasada? Całujesz się tylko przed kamerami jak ci zapłacą?”  
„Pocałuję cię przed obiektywem, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz.”

  
Louis wstał i pociągnął za sobą Harry’ego za rękę. Harry z łatwością za nim podążył, wykorzystując te trzy cale przewagi, które nad nim miał, by patrzeć na niego z góry, otwierając przy tym usta.

  
Louis nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać.

  
„Na trzy skaczemy” – powiedział zdziwionemu chłopakowi, i odliczał tak szybko, że Harry’emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko się podporządkować, gdy Louis wciągnął go za sobą do morza.

  
Ich ręce pozostały złączone gdy się zanurzyli, a potem wypłynęli na powierzchnię, i kurwa, Louis już raz robił coś takiego w filmie, ale wtedy było zupełnie inaczej. To było w basenie, z drobną, pełną wdzięku aktorką, która wiedziała, co robi. Nie wziął pod uwagę soli, szoku wywołanego zmianą temperatur czy ciała Harry’ego, jego pofalowanych rąk, szerokich ramion oraz nóg, które zdawały się być wszędzie.

  
Na ślepo przywarł do szyi Harry’ego i zanurkował. Bardziej zderzali się głowami niż całowali, i wyglądało to znacznie lepiej wtedy, gdy było zmontowane, niż teraz, ale i tak wyczuł dokładnie ten moment, w którym Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i naciskał na niego mocniej; jak pracowały mięśnie jego brzucha, gdy ruszał nogami, by utrzymać ich pod wodą. Dłonią przyciskał Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej, tak blisko, że nawet woda nie była wstanie się pomiędzy nich wślizgnąć.

  
Gdy wydostali się na powierzchnię, by zaczerpnąć oddech, nieco się od siebie odsunęli, dysząc ciężko z półprzymkniętymi powiekami, luźno trzymając się siebie nawzajem.  
Louis zamrugał, po czym otworzył oczy i ujrzał Harry’ego, który gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami; z przemoczonych włosów kapała mu woda. Przepłynął pięć stóp w stronę jachtu, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego, po czym ułożył jeden łokieć na pokładzie.

  
„Myślałem, że wyjdzie nam lepiej” – szepnął, wolną ręką zakładając Harry’emu za ucho mokry pukiel; wyprostowane włosy podkreślały delikatny zarys jego policzków.  
„Wyszło dobrze” – Harry przylgnął do dłoni Louisa i złapał go mocniej, wsuwając rękę pod jego koszulę i błądząc nią, jakby nie dowierzając, że może go dotykać – „Powinniśmy stąd spadać, w przeciwnym razie jutro rano londyńscy pasażerowie będą zmuszeni czytać w The Sun o tym, że właśnie mi stanął.”

  
„Czy ja wiem”- drażnił się Louis. Oplótł Harry’ego w pasie nogą, i poczuł, jak Harry zamarł i wstrzymał oddech – „To byłoby ciekawsze od większości bzdur, jakie mają w zwyczaju pisać.”

  
„Chłopaki.”

  
Obaj unieśli głowy i dostrzegli Jamesa stojącego na szczycie schodów, z dłońmi na biodrach.

  
„Jeśli skończyliście zapełniać kolumny tabloidów to zapraszam, jedzenie jest gotowe.”

  
„Zaraz będziemy” – wrzasnął Louis, po czym podsunął Harry’emu tyłek pod twarz, gdy próbował się wspinać do góry.

  
„Jak tam twoja erekcja?” – spytał, gdy poczuł, że Harry wciska dłonie w jego biodra.

  
Harry westchnął, podsadzając go. „Właź na tę cholerną łódź.”

 

*

 

  
Przez resztę dnia z całych sił starali się dobrze bawić, nawet mimo tego, że Harry wyglądał, jakby z tej frustracji miał zaraz przełknąć swoją własną pięść, a Louis musiał siedzieć ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przez dwadzieścia minut, gdy Liam zaproponował Harry’emu konkurs na robienie pompek, a Harry niespodziewanie poczuł ducha rywalizacji i zdecydował, że Louis powinien usiąść mu na plecach. Louis i jego prawa ręka będą wspominać to doświadczenie z sentymentem jeszcze przez długi czas.

  
Próbowali się zachowywać normalnie, lecz nie było tam miejsca na normalność. Ich teamy obserwowały ich niczym jastrzębie, i Louis wyobrażał sobie Liama zapisującego każdy raz, kiedy kładł dłoń w dole pleców Harry’ego, albo kiedy przysuwał się bliżej, tak, żeby Harry mógł sunąć palcami po jego ramieniu.

  
Z tym, że mieli być w stosunku do siebie co najwyżej serdeczni. Louis z radością mógłby udawać coś takiego, gdyż był wystarczająco skołowany całą tą drażliwą sytuacją z Harrym, nawet bez obowiązku tłumaczenia się przed Liamem. Jak widać, nie potrafili tego.Zachowywali się i czuli jak nastolatki, jakby właśnie wyznali sobie, że tak, z chęcią pójdą razem do kina w sobotę, ale nie zdążyli się porządnie wymigdalić zanim zadzwonił dzwonek.

  
Za każdym razem, gdy Jeff posyłał mu długie, znaczące spojrzenia, Louis przysięgał sobie, że będzie trzymał dystans. Po chwili zdawał sobie sprawę, że płynie za Harrym, bez koszulki, ponieważ słońce zdążyło już zelżeć, i uwiesza się na nim, gdy okazuje się, że woda jest jednak kurwa zimniejsza niż się zdawała rano.

  
Wspięli się z powrotem na pokład i zmyli z siebie sól pod stojącymi na zewnątrz prysznicami, lecz wkrótce wiatr stał się zbyt chłodny i natarczywy, by móc tam zostać. Pobiegli do sypialni, by się wysuszyć, rozebrać i przebrać na niewielkiej przestrzeni, odwróceni do siebie plecami, i nie było to aż tak niezręczne, jak powinno być. Cały czas się śmiali – zdawało się, że śmiali się bez przerwy przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Harry po omacku sięgnął do tyłu, by uszczypnąć Louisa w biodro, sprawiając, że pisnął i podskoczył, a Louis w zamian ukradł mu z reki gumkę do włosów, zmuszając go, by zostawił je rozpuszczone, by pomału skręcały się w loki, gdy będą schły.

  
Dołączyli do reszty na zewnątrz, gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, otaczając niebo i morze tymi samymi odcieniami różu i złota co szampany i wina, które James szczodrze rozlewał do kieliszków.

  
Zjedli kolację i odpłynęli z powrotem do portu, wznosząc toasty za film i za życie. Nic nie mogło się równać z byciem podchmielonym na jachcie gdzieś na francuskiej Rivierze, będąc otoczonym pięknymi, mądrymi ludźmi, dzięki którym czułeś, że ci się udało.

  
Spoczywające na oparciu jego krzesła ramię Harry’ego też miało w tym swój udział.

 

*

 

Jeff i Niall mieli pokoje na tym samym piętrze co Louis i Harry, co wykluczało przemknięcie się chyłkiem do któregoś z nich. Harry, zupełnie nie zmieszany, rozwiązał ten problem jak tylko wszedł do windy – nacisnął guzik prowadzący na ostatnie, najwyższe piętro, ignorując przy tym zdziwione spojrzenia reszty.

  
Louis przyglądał mu się z takim samym zaciekawianiem jak pozostali, a także z dużo większym zniecierpliwieniem, ale nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Jedynie Niall, wychodząc jako ostatni, rzucił przemyślanie chłodne „Miłej zabawy”, po czym zostawił ich samych.

  
Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Harry skinął głową w stronę Louisa, i to wystarczyło, by Louis się na niego rzucił. Głowa Harry’ego głucho przywaliła w ścianę; otworzył usta, zaskoczony, od razu przymykając powieki. Rzucił na podłogę swoją niedorzecznie drogą torbę podróżną i wciskał dłonie w ciało Louisa, dotykając wszystkiego od bioder aż po tyłek, podczas gdy Louis gładził jego policzki, złączając ich usta w jedno.

  
Nie było w tym poetyckości ich pierwszego pocałunku, ale Louis mimo to odkrył, jak smakuje Harry. Jak wie, co robi, lecz jego entuzjazm góruje nad potrzebą finezji. Jak bardzo się mylił, biorąc go za cichego, ostrożnego kochanka, gdy tak naprawdę był wygłodniały, chłonąc wszystko, co dawał mu Louis i dając w zamian tyle samo. Jak Louis musiał być tym, który zatrzymał ich, kiedy wjechali na ostatnie piętro, odsuwając się, podczas gdy Harry nachylił się do przodu w pogoni za jego ustami.

  
„Chodź” – Louis wypuścił z płuc resztki powietrza, wskazując głową na drzwi. Jedną ręką złapał za torbę Harry’ego, a drugą za jego dłoń, nie żeby Harry potrzebował jakichkolwiek ponagleń.

  
Otaczały ich jedynie białe ściany i pozamykane szklane drzwi. Louis z wielką chęcią przeleciałby Harry’ego na podłodze, ale to mogłoby być dla niego trochę zbyt prozaiczne.

  
„Czarujący” – powiedział, i poczuł jak Harry, chichocząc, składa na jego szyi pocałunek.

  
Harry ruszył do przodu posuwistym krokiem, po czym złapał za klamkę.

  
„Przyszedłem tu wczoraj w nocy” – wyjaśnił, szarpiąc za uchwyt, czekając, aż ustąpi – „Muszą mieć jakieś problemy z, wiesz…” – drzwi się otworzyły, i Harry triumfalnie dodał – „Zamkiem.”

  
Louis podążył za nim, gdy przeszli przez próg i wspięli się po schodach na taras; nie pytał, dlaczego Harry zapragnął uciec na sam dach po tym, jak wczoraj od niego wyszedł. Harry entuzjastycznie opowiadał o widoku, o basenie i o leżakach swoim zadowolonym, leniwym głosem, gestykulując dłońmi jak w precyzyjnym tańcu. Louis nie miał zamiaru niszczyć nastroju.

  
„Wiesz, nie musiałeś mnie tu przyprowadzić, żeby zaliczyć” – powiedział Louis, trącając Harry’ego ramieniem – „Łóżko by wystarczyło. Albo koja.”

  
„Nie przyprowadziłem cię tu, żeby zaliczyć. To będzie jedynie dodatek.”

  
„To po co? Chciałeś podziwiać widoki?”

  
Harry ucałował go w skroń, i było to bardziej intymne niż wszystko, co do tej pory robili. „Od trzech dni podziwiam widoki” – szepnął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i obrzucając ciało Louisa wymownym spojrzeniem.

  
„Och, Haroldzie” – rzekł Louis pieszczotliwie, w niekontrolowany sposób mrużąc oczy i chwytając w dłonie twarz Harry’ego; jego policzki były ciepłe i aksamitnie miękkie – „Zdecydowanie zaliczysz w tym odcinku.”

  
Spotkali się w pół drogi, ich usta niezdarnie wpasowały się w siebie; zbyt szeroko się uśmiechali, by się porządnie pocałować.

  
„Nie jestem wielkim fanem pokojów hotelowych” – wyszeptał Harry – „Dziwnie tak, wiesz, bo nie ma tam kuchni. Musisz czekać pół godziny na obsługę, jak masz ochotę na tosta z serem.”

  
„Szczerze, mnie wystarczy czajnik, ale te pokoje mieszają mi w głowie. Niby są takie same, ale jednak inne, i zawsze się potykam w nocy, jak idę na siku.”

  
„Często ci się to przydarza?” – Harry się wyszczerzył i objął Louisa w pasie, splatając dłonie w dole jego pleców – „Masz już problemy z prostatą? W twoim wieku to nic dziwnego.”

  
 _W twoim wieku_ , co za chamstwo. „Jesteś ode mnie dwa dni młodszy.”

  
„W zasadzie to trzy lata” – sprecyzował Harry, lecz Louis był zbyt skupiony na pocałunkach, którymi Harry pokrywał jego szyję, by zawracać sobie głowę jakimikolwiek obliczeniami.

  
„Mniejsza o to, moja prostata…” – Louis gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, jakby zapomniał, jak się to robi, gdy Harry wbił zęby tuż pod jego uchem – „Jest w doskonałej kondycji.”

  
Harry polizał to samo miejsce, kojąc ból. „Tak?”

  
„Tak. Harold, jeśli rzucisz żarcikiem o zbadaniu jej , to kurwa jego mać, przysięgam na Boga…”

  
Harry roześmiał się i mocniej przycisnął do siebie Louisa, opierając mu brodę na ramieniu i tuląc go do siebie przez chwilę. Louis też go przytulał, dłońmi pieszcząc jego loki, miękkie i śliczne nawet po całym dniu spędzonym na słońcu i w morskiej wodzie.

  
„Przenieśmy się z tym gdzieś indziej, co?”

  
„Prowadź.”

 

*

 

Udali się do pokoju Harry’ego z prostego powodu – był o jedno piętro bliżej dachu niż pokój Louisa, i szkoda byłoby zmarnować tych dziesięć cennych sekund.   
(Harry ułożył Louisa na łóżku w mniej niż dziesięć sekund, więc tak, opłaciło im się.)

  
„Tak pięknie wyglądasz w białym” – wymamrotał Harry, gdy ściągnął z Louisa spodnie, ale zostawił na nim białą koszulkę, pokrywając pocałunkami jego odsłonięte obojczyki i przemieszczając się w dół. „Louis, tamten plakat. Za każdym razem, kiedy robiłem sobie dobrze, nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć, o twoich udach wystających spod brzegu koszuli, Boże”. Lizał, gryzł i pocierał nosem miejsce przy granicy bokserek, naga skóra Louisa drżała pod dotykiem warg Harry’ego i łaskotaniem jego włosów w oszałamiającej fali przyjemności.

 

„Myślałeś kiedyś o mnie, gdy się dotykałeś?”

  
 _Ja pierdolę._ Louis momentalnie kiwnął głową, lecz Harry wciąż miał głowę wciśniętą między jego nogi, zdeterminowany, by zostawić ślad na tej bardziej mięsistej i wrażliwej części prawego uda, więc Louis złapał Harry’ego za włosy, by się podciągnąć. „Nie, nigdy. Ja…” – musiał przestać tłumić jęk, gdy Harry zdecydował się leniwie pieścić materiał jego bielizny oraz wszystko, co się pod nią znajdowało – „Ledwo mi teraz stanął.”

  
Harry ułożył na nim swoje czoło i roześmiał się w jego skórę, skubiąc ją, aż Louis zaczął się wiercić i jego stopa zsunęła się z materaca. „Spokojnie” – ostrzegł go Harry, spoglądając na niego i sunąc dłonią po jego ukrytym pod bokserkami penisie.

  
„Boże” – Louis wypchnął biodra w rękę Harry’ego i wygiął się w łuk, gdy Harry ścisnął go, krążąc palcami po materiale – „Weź się w końcu do roboty, co?”

  
„Nie ma takiej opcji” – odparł Harry, z rozmysłem, jakby wcale go to nie ruszało i jakby wcale nie rzucił się na niego tych kilka minut temu – „To twój weekend, Lou. Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz.”

  
_Lou. To coś nowego._

  
Louis wydał z siebie długi, uspokajający oddech, trzepocząc przy tym rzęsami. Gdy upewnił się, że będzie w stanie otworzyć usta i nie zajęczeć, złapał za przód koszulki Harry’ego i przyciągnął go do siebie. „Chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował” – zażądał, a Harry objął jego głowę rękami i rozchylił usta, zarumieniony. „A potem” – wyciągnął wolną rękę i przesunął palcami po twardym kształcie z przodu dżinsów Harry’ego – „A potem chcę się dowiedzieć, czy to prawda, co o tobie mówią.”

  
„A co mówią?” – spytał Harry, szczerząc się porozumiewawczo, po czym pacnął rękę Louisa i jednym płynnym ruchem potarł biodrami o jego biodra.

 

(„I jak, spełniam oczekiwania?” – spytał później Harry, powoli wsuwając się w Louisa kołyszącym rytmem, dłonią łapiąc go pod kolanem, rozsuwając jego nogi jeszcze odrobinę szerzej, z każdym pchnięciem wchodząc w niego nieco głębiej.

  
„Spełniasz” – wymamrotał Louis, tak, że ledwo dało się zrozumieć; miał wrażenie, że Harry wybija mu swym penisem z głowy całe poczucie humoru oraz sarkazm. „Pozwiesz prasę za to, że cię nie docenili?”

  
Harry zaśmiał się lekko tuż przy jego szyi, jednocześnie przyciskając jego udo do materaca tak mocno, jak było to możliwe; napięcie w mięśniach mieszało się z uczuciem dodatkowego rozciągania oraz wypełnienia członkiem Harry’ego i Louis miał wrażenie, że jego głowa unosi się niczym balon z helem.

  
„Tym razem się im upiecze” – powiedział Harry, przyspieszając ruch bioder, jak gdyby chciał udowodnić swoje racje.

  
Potem już nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele.)

 

*

 

„Lou.”

  
Czyjaś dłoń odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła Louisa, a łóżko zapadło się pod ciężarem tej osoby. Louis warknął, po czym otworzył jedno oko i skupił je na Harrym, który siedział tuż obok niego, ubrany.

  
„Muszę wracać” – wyjaśnił, cichym, chropawym głosem, delikatnie pieszcząc palcami jego skórę głowy, policzek oraz brzeg ucha.

  
„Nie” – jęknął Louis, odchylając głowę i przyciskając wargi do dłoni Harry’ego. „To jest nie fair. Wracaj do łóżka, możesz polecieć późniejszym lotem.”

  
Harry zachichotał i nachylił się nad Louisem, by pocałować go przelotnie w kącik ust. „Nie mam późniejszego lotu. To mój prywatny samolot.”

  
„Kupię ci nowy” – zakpił Louis, i Harry musiał uznać to za coś wyjątkowo błyskotliwego lub też ujmującego, ponieważ pogłębił pocałunek, liżąc język Louisa pomimo jego porannego oddechu, budząc go całkowicie swoim ciepłem.

  
Nawet gdy się od siebie odsunęli Harry nie przestawał go całować, pokrywając jego twarz krótkimi, czułymi całusami, aż w końcu Louis westchnął, zadowolony.  
„Dobra, dobra” – dał za wygraną, wsuwając dłonie we włosy Harry’ego i ponownie złączył ich wargi, całując go bez jakiejkolwiek techniki, ostro, opierając się wyłącznie na instynkcie, starając się zapamiętać jego smak, fakturę jego włosów, słodycz jego zapachu. „Masz swój samolot, jak bardzo wytworny jesteś?”

  
„Kiedyś cię nim przelecę, pokochasz tę różnicę.”

  
„Nie mów, że mnie przelecisz, kiedy zostawiasz mnie w takim stanie, napalonego i samego.”

  
„Wynagrodzę ci to” – zachichotał Harry, po czym wstał i sięgnął po swoją torbę, głośno stukając butami o marmurową posadzkę.

  
Louis ścisnął kołdrę, jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Harry musiał się z nim jeszcze spotkać ze względu na zobowiązania wynikające z kontaktu, ale to w ogóle go nie pocieszało. Znał naturę ich zawodów, i wiedział, w jaki sposób osiągnięty przez nich sukces wciągał ich w otchłań intensywnych relacji, które szybko zmieniały się w kapryśne, wyblakłe polaroidy, istniejące tylko w ich umysłach. W Harrym nie było nic kapryśnego czy wyblakłego.

  
„Niedługo jadę do Kanady” – powiedział Louis bez konkretnego powodu.

  
Harry zarzucił sobie na ramię pasek od torby. „Żeby nakręcić film, wiem o tym.”

  
Louis nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się w niego. Harry miał na sobie obcisłe dżinsy, wzorzystą, czarno-różową koszulę oraz sztyblety, i wyglądało to bardziej jak strój roboczy niż jak efekt jego własnych wyborów.

  
Przez chwilę trwali w takiej pozycji, Harry odwrócony w stronę drzwi, zginający biodro jakby już pozował do zdjęcia, i Louis okręcony w pasie prześcieradłem, czując się bardziej nagim, niż był zeszłej nocy.

  
„Na pewno coś dla nas wymyślą” – w końcu odparł Harry, zupełnie beznamiętnie.

  
Louis przełknął ślinę; jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, szukając właściwych słów, lecz z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej pusty.

  
„Okay” – tylko tyle dał radę wymyślić.

  
Harry kiwnął głową na to jego żałosne mamrotanie, i nie tak miało się to skończyć, ale Harry odszedł zanim Louis zdążył wstać, ruszyć się, powiedzieć coś czy zrobić cokolwiek, co nie było poruszaniem ustami niczym wyjęta z wody ryba.

  
Reszta bagaży Harry’ego została zabrana wcześniej; zostawił za sobą jedynie pusty, nijaki hotelowy pokój oraz gulę w gardle Louisa.

 

*

 

To, i ta _cholerna marynarka w prążki._

  
Louis nie zdążył jeszcze wyjść z łazienki, a już usłyszał Liama jęczącego „Och, Louis”, trzymającego ową marynarkę w górze.

  
Leżący na nienaruszonym łóżku w butach i z rękami skrzyżowanymi pod głową Niall uśmiechnął się szyderczo. „Nie jesteś chyba bardzo zaskoczony, nieprawdaż?”

  
„Harry i ja, dwaj atrakcyjni młodzi homoseksualiści, uprawialiśmy seks. Szok i niedowierzanie, wiem” – Louis zarzucił na siebie koszulkę, po czym usiadł obok Nialla – „Czy teraz wasza dwójka może przestać pierdolić bzdury i posłuchać przez chwilę?”

  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał profesjonalne kiwnięcie głowy Liama oraz prychnięcie Nialla, które uznał za zgodę. „Więc, Harry. Mamy dwa wieczory spędzone na flirtowaniu, dwie noce pełne głębokich rozmów, wycieczkę na łodzi z napięciem erotycznym silniejszym niż między Niallem a żelazną siódemką, i zajebisty numerek jako wisienkę na torcie. Zajebiście udane trzy dni. I po tym wszystkim, dziś rano był w stanie wydukać jedynie” – zniżył głos, naśladując beznamiętny ton Harry’ego – „ _Na pewno coś dla nas wymyślom_.”

  
„Ach, to prawda” – zaszczebiotał Liam – „Gadaliśmy z Jeffem, mamy parę pomysłów.”

  
„Dobra, ale to są sprawy służbowe, a nie sprawy między mną a Harrym.”

  
„Ty i Harry jesteście sprawą służbową” – powiedział Niall – „Jesteś tu, ponieważ jesteś idiotą, a także dlatego, że chcemy żebyś wciąż się liczył, kiedy będziesz odkrywał świat filmowej integralności. On tu jest, bo zależy mu na twoich starszych odbiorcach i dlatego, że zmusili go, żeby się zgodził. Z tego co słyszałem od Jeffa, nie był tym faktem zachwycony.”

  
Louis o tym wiedział, ich rozmowa na jachcie nie pozostawiła żadnych wątpliwości, ale czym innym było słyszeć to od kogoś innego.

  
„Czyli co, powinienem” – Louis przełknął ślinę, po czym poprawił swoją wciąż wilgotną grzywkę. W ogóle mu się to nie podobało. „Powinienem zaczekać? Powinienem z nim pogadać? Powinienem wysłać cholernemu Jeffowi Azoffowi kosz z owocami i błagać go o wybaczenie? Zaprosić ich wszystkich na niedzielnego golfa?”

  
„Jeśli Harry naprawdę ci się podoba, ja na twoim miejscu nie dopuściłbym, żeby zobaczył, jak trzymasz kijek” – powiedział Liam, i uczciwie mówiąc, miał rację.

  
„Nie jestem aż tak beznadziejny” – zaprotestował.

  
„W ogóle nie jesteś beznadziejny, tylko _marudny_.”

  
„Dobra, golf odpada” – podsumował Louis, posyłając Liamowi niewzruszone spojrzenie. „A tak na serio. Muszę po prostu, wiecie, poczekać, aż ja, Harry i gromadka paparazzi wpadniemy na siebie w jakiejś części świata? Tak to się ma odbywać?”

  
„Cóż” – zaczął Liam, ale Niall był od niego szybszy.

  
„Francuzi mają pewne określenie na to, co właśnie robisz” – powiedział, zakładając nogę za nogę – „To się nazywa _branlette intellectuelle_.”

  
Louis zmarszczył brwi. „Co to w ogóle znaczy?”

  
„To znaczy weź się kurwa ogarnij, Tommo.”

 

*

 

 _Branlette intellectuelle_ można było przetłumaczyć jako intelektualne brandzlowanie się, i oznaczało fakt bezcelowego rozmyślania w kółko o tym samym. Louis nie był pewien, czy to się tyczy jego samego, ale wiedział, że Harry byłby tym określeniem zachwycony.

  
Mocniej wcisnął się w swój fotel w klasie biznes i zamknął Google najszybciej jak potrafił, zanim stewardessa go na tym przyłapie i zmusi do wyłączenia telefonu.

  
Dotarło to do niego dopiero wtedy, gdy otworzył okienko nowej wiadomości.

  
Harry nie dał mu swojego numeru.

 

*

 

Ogarnięcie się zajęło mu kurwa miesiąc.

  
Tym razem z pięć razy sprawdził, zanim nacisnął „wyślij”. Patrzył, jak na ekranie pojawia malutki dymek z tekstem, po czym zamknął aplikację Twittera, zanim dopadło go poczucie zażenowania tym, że napisał _Harold czy znów muszę @ do twojej siostry czy co_

  
Dwie godziny później siedział w swojej przyczepie i kontemplował życie, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

  
„Czego” – odebrał, ledwo odwodząc wzrok z gablotki ze słodyczami, których tak bardzo nie powinien jeść.

  
Usłyszał ledwie połowę ze słów Harry’ego _Dzień dobry, słoneczko_ , ponieważ koleś rżał jak zwykle gdy był przekonany, że jest wyjątkowo śmieszny.

  
„Harry” – Louis wypuścił powietrze zanim zdążył wrócić do rzeczywistości. Kawałek czekolady zaczął topić się między jego kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. „Skąd masz mój numer?”

  
„Przekupiłem twoją siostrę biletami na koncert.”

  
„Sugerowanie, że którakolwiek z moich sióstr poszłaby na jeden z tych twoich hipsterskich spędów.”

  
Harry zachichotał, jego głos nabrał pobłażliwego tonu. „Kazałem mojemu menedżerowi zadzwonić do twojego menedżera, wiesz, tak jak zazwyczaj robią gwiazdy.”

  
„A widzisz? Nie ma w tym nic poetyckiego, Harold. Żadnych sentymentów” – powiedział Louis, rzucając resztę słodyczy na łóżko i układając się wygodnie na pościeli. „Prawie wolałem tamto wytłumaczenie, jakkolwiek mierzi mnie idea korumpowania mojego niewinnego rodzeństwa za pomocą twoich satanistycznych rytuałów z jarmużem.”

  
„Nie wiem skąd się wzięła ta sprawa z jarmużem. Naprawdę go nie cierpię.”

  
„Cóż, a to ci niespodzianka.”

  
„Nie żebyś kiedykolwiek go jadł” – prychnął Harry – „A ciebie mógłbym przekupić?”

  
„Tak długo, jak będzie to miało więcej wspólnego z dachami w Cannes niż z różnymi rodzajami zieleniny.”

  
„Nie, mam na myśli” – powiedział Harry, podekscytowany czymś, co Louis optymistycznie uznał za czułość – „Mówili mi coś o tym, że będziesz na moim koncercie. W następnym tygodniu będę w Toronto.”

  
„Och, jasne, nie ma problemu” – pospiesznie odparł Louis, siadając prościej i besztając się w duchu za to, że nie domyślił się, że jest to rozmowa na tematy służbowe.

  
„Możemy popracować nad tą częścią z dachem” – dodał miękko Harry, zaczepnie przeciągając słowa, i Louis zaczął oddychać nieco lepiej. Być może Cannes nie było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni.

  
Nastała cisza, ten rodzaj ciszy, który zazwyczaj poprzedza pożegnania, lecz Louis nie miał zamiaru odpuścić Harry’ego tak łatwo.

  
„Co do tego” – zaczął – „Wciąż mam twoją marynarkę, tę od Lanvin.”

 

„Tę z premiery? Możesz ją zatrzymać.”

  
Louis tak naprawdę nie miał zamiaru jej oddawać, ale i tak prychnął. „I co miałbym z nią zrobić? Sprzedać, jeśli kiedyś znajdę się w finansowych opałach?”

  
„Nie sądzę, żeby była aż tyle warta" – odparł Harry, i Louis wyobraził go sobie z tym jego charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem, który miał na twarzy zawsze, kiedy wiedział, że gada bzdury.

  
„Harry, parę miesięcy temu ktoś sprzedał na Ebayu twoje rzygi.”

  
„Dobra, mądralo, to ile kosztowały?”

  
„Um.” Louis sięgnął po swojego maca, próbując go otworzyć jedną ręką; zadowolony z siebie uruchomił przeglądarkę.

  
„Szukasz tego w Google?”

  
„Nie” – odparł, wystukując h-a-r-r-y-s-t-y-l-e-s-r-z-y-g-i-c-e-n-a.

  
„Lou, zostaw proszę moje płyny ustrojowe w spokoju” – Harry skarcił go niczym rodzic, patrzący, jak jego dziecko robi cos kompletnie nieakceptowanego społecznie, a jednocześnie okropnie ujmującego. „Zamiast tego powiedz mi coś o twoich włosach, trochę się martwię.”

  
„Err.” Louis zamknął laptopa i odłożył go na łóżko. Z powrotem opadł na poduszki i przesunął dłonią po głowie.

  
To musiał być najnudniejszy temat na świecie, lecz mimo to odbyli poważną, dziesięciominutową rozmowę o nowej, nie-całkiem-na-zapałkę fryzurze Louisa, która przeszła w to, jaki był najbardziej skandaliczny strój, jaki musieli założyć do pracy. Stamtąd podążyli w stronę najlepszych kostiumów na Halloween, ulubionych świąt, rodzin, kotów, psów i innych zwierzęcych pupili. Louis był w połowie opowiadania o tym, jak pewnego razu na planie zaprzyjaźnił się z szympansem, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego przyczepy.  
Nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby to właściwie przetworzyć, więc wybełkotał jedynie „Muszę kończyć, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro”, zanim połączenie między mózgiem a ustami znów zaczęło działać.

  
Harry wręcz przeciwnie, ani się nie zająknął. „Jasne” – powiedział – „Nie mam jutro koncertu, zadzwoń jak będziesz wolny.”

  
No i tak to już jest.

 

*

  
Wieczorne rozmowy praktycznie nabrały charakteru codziennych spotkań.

  
Czasem jeden z nich był tak wykończony, że nie miał nawet siły trzymać telefonu przy uchu, więc rozmowa ograniczała się do _Cześć jak się masz miłego dnia jutro_.

  
Czasem działo się coś wybitnie ekscytującego, i Louis uśmiechał się całymi godzinami, podczas gdy Harry ze szczegółami opowiadał mu o swoim spotkaniu z Mickiem kurwa Jaggerem, o tym, jak pachniał piwem i świeżo wydrukowanymi dolarami, oraz jak powiedział, że Harry ma talent, i że podoba mu się jego koszula.

  
Zazwyczaj po prostu rozmawiali. Harry był namiętnym opowiadaczem; zatracał się w długich monologach o niczym, bez wyraźnej puenty, które zawsze uspokajały Louisa. Louis zauważył, że zaczął zapamiętywać każdą najmniejszą zabawną rzecz, jaką widział na planie, i postawił sobie za cel, że zanim powie Harry’emu dobranoc, przynamniej raz wywoła u niego atak głośnego śmiechu. Na szczęście Harry nie był pod tym względem wymagający.

  
Louis nie chciał robić sobie nadziei, ale wszystko to wywoływało w nim pewnego rodzaju zniecierpliwienie. Harry zawsze starał się zobaczyć chociażby kawałeczek miasta, w którym grał, bez końca zafascynowany tym, jak amerykańskie potrafią być Stany, a jeszcze bardziej tym, że każde miejsce miało w sobie to ledwo dostrzegalne coś („klimat” – zasugerował Louis, tak, by nie odwrócić uwagi Harry’ego od tematu. „Tak, klimat” – odparł Harry, po czym wrócił do swoich rozważań, za każdym razem podkreślając słowo _klimat_ ).

  
Cóż, Toronto było ekstremalnie klimatycznym miastem, pomimo swojej kanadyjskości, i Louis będzie zaszczycony, pokazując je Harry’emu; najpewniej zacznie od swojego mieszkania.

  
Ćwiczył to zdanie cały tydzień, ale czekał z użyciem go do ostatniego dnia, kiedy miał przyjechać Harry.

  
„O ile twoje mieszkanie też jest klimatyczne” – odparł Harry, szczerząc się do niego z ekranu o słabej rozdzielczości.

  
„Ach, Haroldzie, kochanie moje. To najbardziej klimatyczna miejscówa w całym mieście.”

 

*

  
W dzień koncertu zdjęcia ciągnęły się całą wieczność. Nie pomógł nawet upierdliwie szczegółowy plan Liama; Louis dotarł na miejsce, gdy support już dawno skończył grać, niezadowolony i z resztkami makijażu na twarzy, choć wcześniej wziął szybki prysznic.

  
Za kulisami panował zorganizowany chaos, wypełniony hałaśliwą krzątaniną ludzi, którzy każdej nocy wykonywali te same, rutynowe czynności, tyle że w innym miejscu. Louis odbył krótką rozmowę z Dalem oraz stylistką, którą poznał przed ich pierwszym lunchem. Zdawało mu się, że ma na imię Lou, lecz na wszelki wypadek nie mówił tego na głos. Zapytał jednak o jej córeczkę, czteroletnią blondwłosą lalkę, o której Harry bez przerwy wspominał, i z którą miał mnóstwo zdjęć. Najwidoczniej panienka Lux miała się świetnie, i bardzo się ucieszy, gdy się dowie, że pytał o nią Louis Tomlinson, bo jest jego fanką.

  
Louis miał szczerą nadzieję, że widziała jego filmografię w ocenzurowanej wersji.

  
Zauważył puszystą grzywę Harry’ego dopiero wtedy, gdy ochroniarz odprowadzał go do miejsca pod sceną. Zdecydował, że pogada z nim dopiero po koncercie, o ile w ogóle, lecz Harry stanął w miejscu, gdy jeden z jego asystentów wskazał na Louisa.

  
Louis uznał, że całkiem nieźle udało mu się zachować spokój, gdy cała twarz Harry’ego rozbłysła niczym pochodnia. Znalazł się przy nim w mgnieniu długich, patykowatych nóg. Czasu starczyło mu tylko na to, by objąć Louisa jednym ramieniem i wymamrotać _miło cię widzieć_ wprost w jego szyję, zanim musiał iść zająć się tym, czym się zajmują gwiazdy przed występem, cokolwiek by to nie było. Dotyk jego ust na szyi nie opuszczał Louisa przez następnych kilka godzin.

  
Harry Styles nie był piosenkarzem, oj nie. Był dyrygentem, który za pomocą jednego ruchu mikrofonem kołysał tłumem na prawo i lewo, sprawiał, że ludzie wrzeszczeli i podskakiwali. Był magikiem, który swoimi sztuczkami trzymał w garści każdą z pięćdziesięciu tysięcy osób, kameleonem, jaki przekształcał się z tańczącego macarenę nerda, który wypił trochę za dużo na świątecznej imprezie w pracy, w doświadczoną tancerkę na rurze, ze swobodą właściwą transformiście. Louis miał ochotę wsunąć mu do buta banknot, gdy przerzucił nogę przez barierkę i ocierał się o nią jakieś pięć stóp od twarzy Louisa, ale wciąż miał jeszcze trochę szacunku do nieletniej publiki.

  
„Toronto! Jak się macie? Dobrze się bawicie?” – krzyknął Harry scenicznym głosem, który był tylko nieco bardziej ochrypły od tego na co dzień. Nie żeby Louis był w stanie wyłapać zbyt wiele, nie pozwalały na to piskliwe ryki publiczności.

  
„Świetnie, ja też. Pewnie wiecie, że nadszedł ten moment koncertu, w którym śpiewam kowera” – Harry przechadzał się po długim wybiegu, zatrzymując się naprzeciwko Louisa – „Jak pewnie niektórzy z was zauważyli, mamy dziś wyjątkowego gościa.”

  
Gburowata twarz Louisa pojawiła się na jednym z wielkich ekranów i tłum oszalał, jeszcze bardziej, gdy Louis uniósł wzrok, potrząsnął głową w kierunku Harry’ego, uniósł dłoń na wysokość szyi i wykonał gest podcinania gardła. Harry entuzjastycznie go zignorował. „Proszę państwa, Louis Tomlinson. Przywitajcie się z nim ładnie.”

  
To miłe przywitanie będzie dźwięczało Louisowi w uszach przez kilka następnych tygodni.

  
„Wiem, wiem, trochę trudno go rozpoznać bez grzywki.” Publika zaczęła się śmiać, jakieś stojące za Louisem dziewczyny krzyknęły, że i tak wygląda dobrze. Louis odwrócił się, by puścić do nich oko, i w zamian otrzymał kolejną dawkę uszkodzenia słuchu.

  
„Ja też sądzę, że wygląda dobrze. Prawdziwa z niego gwiazda Hollywood, ignoruje mnie, bo kręci film czy coś. Chciałem mu zadedykować dzisiejszą piosenkę, ale czy on na to zasłużył?” – zwracał się do całego stadionu, chodząc tam i z powrotem po scenie – „Jak myślicie? Powinienem ją zaśpiewać? Zasłużył na nasze wybaczenie?”

  
Publiczność nie odpowiedziała kategorycznym „tak”, lecz Harry postanowił to zinterpretować w ten sposób. Szczerze mówiąc, Louis był zbyt zajęty wtapianiem się w najbliższego ochroniarza, by zwrócić na to jakąś szczególną uwagę.

  
„Dobra, dobra, jesteście zbyt mili. Toronto, jesteście wspaniali. Louis, czyż nie są wspaniali?”

  
„Najlepsi kurwa” – wrzasnął Louis.

  
„Czyżbyś właśnie przeklął?” – Harry otworzył usta, wyrażając udawane oburzenie. Co za pajac. Tak jakby wcale nie śpiewał jakiegoś durnego _krfa_ zamiast kurwa, łapiąc się za krocze dwie piosenki później. „Na moich koncertach nie wolno przeklinać. Panie tato, tak, panie tato w niebieskiej koszuli” – wskazał na kogoś stojącego za Louisem; gdy Louis się odwrócił, zobaczył biedaka z telefonem i aparatem w ręce, otoczonego armią nastolatek – „Witam pana, czy uważa pan, że przeklinanie jest w porządku? Zechciałby pan dać Louisowi lekcję dobrych manier?”

  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, a Harry odpowiedział – „Nie wiem, z czym się pan nie zgadza, ale pozostawię to pańskiej decyzji. Dziękujemy panu tacie i wszystkim tatom, jacy tu dziś przyszli.”

  
Kroczył naprzód machając ręką w powietrzu, po czym wrzasnął – „Okej, Toronto, oto piosenka dla Louisa. I oczywiście dla was wszystkich, jesteście piękni!”

  
Zespół zaczął grać łagodną melodię, podobną do czegoś z repertuaru Beach Boys; chórek wyśpiewywał harmonie. Radosny rytm narastał, przez chwilę zdawało się, że to nic złego. Louis zaczął nawet tupać sobie do rytmu.

  
Potem Harry zaczął śpiewać.

  
„All you fine young honeys, all you grown-up queens, listen here while I tell ya I’m the man of your dreams.”

  
Przemierzał scenę, kołysząc biodrami i wyrzucając ramiona w górę, odsłaniając dół brzucha i tatuaże. Przerysowywał tę piosenkę, przesadnie podkreślając amerykański akcent.

  
„I'm the sweetest hunk of man that your eyes ever seen. Why, pretty baby” – odrzucił głowę w stronę Louisa i podchwycił jego spojrzenie, schodząc swym zachrypniętym barytonem jeszcze niżej – „I'm Mister Clean.”

  
Louis najzwyczajniej w świecie odpłynął, nie potrafił dłużej nad sobą panować. Złapał się za brzuch i resztę występu obejrzał załzawionymi oczami. Harry dał radę zaśpiewać tak jeszcze jedną zwrotkę, ale ostatnią dośpiewał jedynie do połowy, przystając naprzeciwko Louisa i śmiejąc się przy tym.

  
Była to pierwsza rzecz, jaką powiedział mu Louis gdy spotkał go za kulisami tuż po koncercie; Harry zdążył już się przebrać, ale wciąż wyglądał, jakby przebiegł maraton, na który wcale się nie zapisywał.

  
„Mister Clean, serio?” – powiedział z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i uniesionym biodrem.

  
„Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podobało.”

  
Harry się wyszczerzył, po czym płasko oparł dłoń o ścianę tuż przy twarzy Louisa, górując nad nim. To mogłoby być coś niesamowicie seksownego – gdy jego biceps był dobrze widoczny a koszulka ciasno opinała jego ciało, gdyby nie zdawkowość tych ruchów, to, jak nieobecny i rozkojarzony był pod maską pewności siebie.

  
„Może troszeczkę” – Louis dał za wygraną – „A ty? Jak było tam na górze?”

  
„Mh?” – Harry zamrugał, jakby się zamyślił. „Och, dobrze. Dobrze, tak. Głośny ten tłum” – po czym dodał, pospiesznie, zanim Louis zdążył się wtrącić – „Zanim się stąd zmyjemy muszę jeszcze zrobić parę rzeczy, dobrze?”

  
Louis tępo kiwnął głową, nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed zmarszczeniem brwi – „Tak, jasne.”

  
Harry pozwolił, by jego ramię opadło, zwisając ciężko wzdłuż ciała; obrócił się, zgarbiony, lecz zrobił tylko jeden krok i stanął w miejscu.

  
Znów stał twarzą do Louisa, jeszcze bliżej niż przedtem. Złapał go za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem.

  
„Dzięki, że się zjawiłeś” – wyszeptał mu prosto w usta i pocałował go, tak, jakby minęły całe lata a nie miesiąc, odkąd ostatnio to robił.

  
Pocałunek był gorzki, lecz Louis ze wszystkich sił starał się odpędzić od siebie to uczucie.

 

*

 

Harry miał dwa dni wolnego przed koncertem w Montrealu; wpasował się w codzienność Louisa mniej więcej tak samo, jak jego pierwsze Porsche w garaż: Louis nie mógł przestać się w nie wpatrywać, ale nie był pewien, co może z nim zrobić, żeby go nie uszkodzić.

  
(Mały szczegół: Louis nie był zakochany w samochodzie. Nie był też zakochany w Harrym, ale. Sami wiecie.)

  
Na szczęście Harry był gotowy znaleźć sobie zajęcie samemu. Gdy Louis się obudził, zobaczył go przeglądającego na ipadzie listę _dwudziestu rzeczy, które można robić w Toronto_ , z włosami związanymi w koka, przykrytego jedynie pościelą.

  
„Nigdy nie widziałem wodospadów” – powiedział Harry, wplatając dłoń w pozostałości włosów Louisa, gdy ten przysunął się bliżej, kładąc mu głowę na udzie.

  
Louis mruczał i jęczał, wtulając się w imponujące mięśnie Harry’ego. Nie patrzył na zegarek, ale był pewien, że nie było żadnego ważnego powodu, dla którego miałby teraz wstawać. „Tobie również dzień dobry. Nie pojedziemy nad wodospady. To nawet nie jest w Toronto.”

  
„Są numerem jeden na liście. Najciekawszą rzeczą, jaką można robić w Toronto, jest wydostanie się z niego.”

  
„Hazza, jesteś pewien, że to najciekawsza rzecz?”

  
„Mh, rozumiem. Gdyby można było odwiedzać plany zdjęciowe, pewnie mógłbyś zrobić listę wyprzedzającą wszystkie atrakcje, które naprawdę można zobaczyć w Toronto.”  
„Jak będziesz do mnie mówił takim tonem nie zrobię ci śniadania.”

  
Naprawdę nie zrobił Harry’emu śniadania, ponieważ miał w domu jedynie płatki, i był przekonany, że nawet jego urok osobisty nie wystarczy, żeby miska suchych czekoladowych kulek zaczęła wyglądać zachęcająco. Zabrał go do małej knajpki na osiedlu, w której panowała domowa atmosfera i można tam było wypić kubek znośnej w smaku herbaty; chodzili tam głównie stali klienci, którzy szybko przestali się nim interesować.

  
Harry poczekał, aż skończą jeść, i dopiero wtedy zapytał go, czy może wpaść na plan; Louis był do tego stopnia zaskoczony, że się zgodził, i to już coś znaczyło.

  
„Nie bądź taki pewny siebie” – powiedział Harry, trzymając widelec z jajkiem – „Chcę tylko poznać Taylor Swift.”

  
Gdy tam dotarli, Harry podążał za Louisem w nabożnym skupieniu, przedstawiając się każdemu, lecz uważając przy tym, by nikomu w niczym nie przeszkodzić. Louis upewnił się, że uda im się złapać Taylor, kiedy będzie miała chwilę na rozmowę, tak, żeby mógł porządnie skompromitować Harry’ego w jej obecności. Taylor była ulubienicą Ameryki; zagrała główne role w niezliczonej ilości ckliwych komedii romantycznych, zatem Louis naprawdę powinien był się domyślić, że Harry jest jej fanem.

  
„Czyli nie widziałeś wszystkich moich filmów, ale widziałeś wszystkie jej?” – Louis zaczął się z nim droczyć, gdy Taylor zostawiła ich samych.

  
„Uwielbiam historie o miłości. Nie moja wina, że grałeś wyłącznie w filmach, gdzie było więcej eksplozji niż występujących aktorów.”

  
Miło było mieć Harry’ego przy sobie. Po prostu cholernie miło. Louis już czuł, że zaczyna się przywiązywać, gdy słyszał coś śmiesznego i miał ochotę od razu pobiec i opowiedzieć o tym Harry’emu, albo ktoś coś zawalił i chciał mu się pożalić. Albo kiedy kończyli pracę na dziś i Louis miał po dziurki w nosie innych ludzi, ale wciąż pragnął mieć Harry’ego przy sobie.

  
Zanim stamtąd wyszli, Harry przeprosił ich, że musi iść do toalety; Taylor zwróciła się do Louisa, gratulując mu udanego dnia na planie. „Wiesz co” – powiedziała, zniżając głos i szczerząc się przy tym – „Mogłabym się założyć, że ty i Harry to ustawka dla PRu.”

  
Louis uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ właściwa odpowiedź nie istniała.

 

*

 

Tamtego wieczoru przejechali osiemdziesiąt mil z Toronto do Niagary, żeby zobaczyć wodospady.

  
Spacerowali po Parku królowej Wiktorii ramię w ramię, w ciszy. Harry od czasu do czasu rzucał komentarze o niebie, o roślinach, o zapachach. Byłoby całkiem kurwa romantycznie, gdyby nie Dale, Alberto i ochroniarz z parku, którzy szli za nimi.

  
Gapili się na tęczowe rozbłyski nad wodospadami dłużej, niż się powinno, lecz kolory tak pięknie odbijały się na pełnej zadowolenia twarzy Harry’ego, że Louis nie śmiał mu przeszkadzać. Więc odchylił się do tyłu i patrzył, jak Harry wpatruje się w wodospady, nie odwracając wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy Harry ewidentnie go zauważył.

  
Kilka minut i parę chwil spędzonych na wierceniu się później Harry wziął go za rękę i puścił dopiero, gdy z powrotem wsiedli do samochodu.

  
W drodze powrotnej zatrzymali się, by coś zjeść; kierowca proponował im różne miejsca w pobliżu, aż Harry ucieszył się, że będzie miał możliwość skosztowania Tradycyjnej Kanadyjskiej Kuchni. Najbardziej kanadyjską rzeczą w menu okazało się być monstrum złożone z frytek, roztopionego sera i gęstego sosu, gorące, sycące i brudzące palce, gdy konsumowali je, jakby zaraz mieli umrzeć z głodu. W którymś momencie obaj złapali za tę samą długą frytkę, i Harry kazał Louisowi się nie ruszać, dopóki nie zrobi zdjęcia ich dłoni. Podpisał je _Fryteczki to jest to!_ , jak motto jakiejś restauracji, a widoczny na nadgarstku Louisa tatuaż nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co tego, kto jest na zdjęciu.

  
„Bardzo mi się podoba ta lina” – powiedział, sunąc po jej kształcie opuszkami dwóch palców, jak wtedy, gdy leżeli razem w łóżku w Cannes, po tym, jak uprawiali seks. Wciąż trzymał w dłoni telefon, i za jego pomocą zrobił szybkie ujęcie szczęśliwej twarzy Louisa.

  
„Tego też mam się spodziewać na Instragramie?”

  
Harry potrząsnął głową, wsuwając sobie frytkę do ust.

  
„Nie, to jest tylko dla mnie.”

 

*

 

„Byłem na planie, a ty nadal nie powiedziałeś mi niczego o filmie” – spytał Harry podczas jazdy, delikatnie, lecz wystarczająco, by wyrwać Louisa z półdrzemki.

  
Louis ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią i mrugnął, przyzwyczajając wzrok do słabego światła.

  
„Co chcesz wiedzieć?”

  
„O czym to w ogóle jest?”

  
„Wiesz” – zaczął Louis, rozprostowując nogi na tyle, na ile pozwalała przestrzeń w małym samochodzie – „Żołnierz wraca z wojny, ma najebane w głowie, stara się przystosować, traci rozum, umiera. W zasadzie to tyle.”

  
Mógłby skończyć w tym miejscu, ale milczenie Harry’ego zachęciło go, by kontynuował.

  
„Zasadniczo” – kontynuował nieco smutniejszym tonem – „Jest to film o zespole stresu pourazowego. O wojennych traumach i tak dalej. Ale jest bardzo intymny, wiesz?”

  
Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który kiwał głową z entuzjazmem. „Jak przeczytałem scenariusz, w ogóle mi się nie spodobał. Uważałem, że jest zwyczajnie głupi. I wiesz, jeśli miałbym zagrać w głupim filmie, to chociaż w takim, który utrzyma się w kinach przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. Ale teraz widzę w nim mnóstwo nowych szczegółów. To jest opowieść o tym, jak nadzwyczajne okoliczności kształtują nas w nieodwracalny sposób. Angelika, ta postać, którą gra Taylor. Jest kimś, na kogo Brad wcześniej nie spojrzałby drugi raz. A potem staje się jedyną osobą, która mówi w tym samym języku, co on.”

  
Harry mruczał, gapiąc się na swoje ułożone na kolanach dłonie, a Louis wciąż czuł ich gładkość, to, jak solidnymi zdawały się między jego własnymi. „Sądzisz, że nas też to dotyczy? Jesteśmy tu tylko ze względu na charakter tego, czym się zajmujemy? Jak żyjemy?”

  
„Jesteśmy tu, ponieważ mamy pomysłowych menedżerów” – odparł Louis, lekko trącając nogę Harry’ego kolanem, lecz w głowie miał tylko jedną myśl, _sądzę, że byłbym w tym samym miejscu w każdym możliwym wszechświecie._

 

*

  
Następnego dnia Louis miał wolne. Oli, jego osobisty asystent, zorganizował im miłą wycieczkę z prywatnym samochodem oraz z opcją przewodnika, dzięki któremu odkryją wszystkie najważniejsze punkty miasta (tak powiedział). Harry przejął kontrolę już na pierwszym przystanku.

  
„Wolałbym się przejść, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko” – powiedział, unosząc wysoko głowę i wpatrując się w gigantyczne, różnokolorowe graffiti, jakie pokrywały mury wzdłuż całej ulicy.

  
„Harry, jest sobota, zaraz będzie tu mnóstwo nastolatków” – tłumaczył mu Dale, brzmiąc przy tym jakby było mu przykro, że nie może spełnić jego życzenia. Westchnął, gdy Harry wzruszył ramionami, robiąc dwa kroki w stronę samochodu – „Spacer, tylko spacer, dobra?”

  
Harry przybił z nim żółwika, jakby to był jakiś rytuał, po czym popędził naprzód do dużego fragmentu z różą, sztyletem i czaszką.

  
Louis doszedł do niego i trącił go łokciem w miejscu, gdzie miał wytatuowaną różę. „Szukasz czegoś, co mógłbyś do niej dodać?”

  
„Nie dla mnie, ja…” – urwał, spuszczając wzrok – „Będziesz się ze mnie śmiał.”

  
Louis zmarszczył brwi. „Wcale nie.”

  
Harry płasko ułożył dłoń na jednym z płatków; jego długie palce zdawały się być filigranowe na tle głębokiej czerwieni. „Podobają mi się pasujące do siebie tatuaże. Albo sam pomysł na nie. Nigdy dotąd nie zrobiłem sobie żadnego z kimś innym.”

  
Pasujące tatuaże. Louis potarł jedną kostką o drugą, myśląc o Zaynie i o tych samych śrubach, które wytatuował sobie na stopie.

  
„To wymaga wielkiego poświęcenia.”

  
„Tak” – przyznał Harry, pocierając miejsce, w którym sztylet wbijał się w różę – „Ale czy spędziłbyś resztę życia z kimś, kto nie chciałby oddać ci kawałka swojej skóry?”

  
Louis prychnął, krzyżując ramiona na piersi oraz ignorując to, jak nagle dłonie zaczęły mu się lepić – „A co jeśli miłość twojego życia nie lubi tatuaży?”

  
Harry uraczył go jedynie swoim charakterystycznym spojrzeniem mówiącym _no cóż_ , po czym kontynuował spacer, i Louis musiał przyspieszyć, żeby utrzymać jego tempo.

 

*

 

To było jednocześnie szalone i spokojne.

  
Harry chciał zobaczyć wszystko. Obie dzielnice Little Italy. Całe jedzenie dostępne na St. Lawrence Market. Plaże widoczne z dachu CN Tower. Plaże z bliska, już wypełnione ludźmi, choć wcale nie było gorąco.

  
Nie spieszył się, poznając rzeczy, miejsca. Aparat w jego telefonie był cały czas włączony; Harry uwieczniał każdą ładną ulicę, chmury o artystycznych kształtach, całujące się pary. Pomimo protestów Louisa nazwał album _Touronto_ i podpisywał każde zdjęcie, chociaż większość z nich nigdy nie wyjdzie poza jego iphona.

  
Co najważniejsze, nie spieszył się z poznawaniem Louisa. Słuchał jego lakonicznych opowieści o kręceniu filmów, o ujawnieniu swojej orientacji w przemyśle, o wiecznej tęsknocie za domem; Louis mówił, mówił i mówił, ani przez chwilę nie czując, że przesadza, że się narzuca. Wiedział, że czasem potrafił być przytłaczający, a nawet irytujący, jak twierdzili co poniektórzy, lecz Harry’emu udało się go z sukcesem uciszyć jeden jedyny raz, gdy podczas lunchu wepchnął go do kabiny w toalecie, ustami znajdując jego usta zanim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

  
W ostatecznym rozrachunku świetnie im szło ignorowanie gigantycznego zegara, który tykał nad ich głowami.

 

*

 

Tego wieczoru Louis popchnął Harry’ego na kanapę, machając mu przed nosem dvd ze Strażnikami Galaktyki.

  
„Czy to będzie podobne do Holiday?” – spytał Harry, gdy Louis włączał telewizor.

  
„To przynajmniej widziałeś”- odparł Louis, decydując, że z grzeczności nie obrazi się za to, że został wzięty za postać graną przez Jacka Blacka. Ostatecznie Jack Black w końcu zdobył Kate Winslet, po tym, jak oczarował ją dziewięćdziesięciominutowym wykładem na temat kinematografii, więc Louis mógł się z tym pogodzić.

  
„Pewnie, że widziałem, tam gra Jude Law.”

  
„Och.” – Louis włożył płytę do odtwarzacza, po czym ruszył w stronę Harry’ego i opadł na miejsce obok niego – „Jude to mój kolega. Kiedyś zagraliśmy razem w charytatywnym meczu. Dotknął mojego tyłka.”

  
„Serio?” – spytał Harry, robiąc minę uradowanej foczki – „Czy jeśli ja też go dotknę, to będę pośrednio dotykał Jude’a Lawa?”

  
„Dotykałeś mnie po tyłku milion razy. Chyba już się wyzerowało.”

  
„Oj tam oj tam. Nie zaszkodzi dotknąć jeszcze raz.”

  
Harry pociągnął Louisa za koszulkę, tak, że przylgnął do jego boku; korzystając z tej bliskości wsunął dłonie pomiędzy kanapę a jego pupę. Louis przewrócił oczami, ale poddał się dotykowi Harry’ego, pozwalając mu się ściskać.

  
W zamian zaczął go pieścić na swój sposób. Ułożył Harry’ego obok siebie, starając się zapamiętać każde miejsce, które dotykał; sprawił, że Harry wzdychał, mocniej wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Nie całowali się, bo za każdym razem, gdy usta Louisa się zbliżały, Harry się odwracał, tak, że ostatecznie lądowały na jego szczęce lub policzku.  
W końcu, gdy zaczęli niemrawo ocierać się o siebie biodrami i Louis zaczął się obawiać, że zapali się od tego gorąca, Harry musnął jego usta swoimi.

  
Był to jedynie szybki całus, po którym nastąpiło równie frustrujące „Chodź, mamy film do obejrzenia.”

  
Louis jęknął, nie mając ochoty na puszczenie Harry’ego wolno, więc Harry musiał wychylić się za niego, by dosięgnąć leżącego na stoliku do kawy pilota. Gdy nacisnął play, Louis poddał się i wspiął się za niego, kładąc mu rękę na brzuchu.

  
Harry gadał przez cały czas trwania filmu. Wygłaszał jedynie króciutkie, śmiertelnie poważne, a przy tym bezlitośnie komiczne uwagi. Nie podobał mu się ani główny bohater, ani jego imię (Quill), ani jego wątek (Puk puk, _Kto tam?_ , Quill, _Jaki Quill?_ , Quill Me, please), czy też fakt, że jego rolę grał Chris Pratt. Oczywiście od razu polubił Groota. Wielka, milusia, człekopodobna roślina, która powtarza jedynie Jestem Groot – Louis wiedział, że to mu się spodoba.

  
Po pół godziny Harry wypowiedział to magiczne zdanie. Powiedział Louisowi, że to on powinien zagrać sarkastycznego szopa Rocketa zamiast Bradleya Coopera. Boże, wtedy Louis stwierdził, że starczy tego na dziś, przeczołgał się w dół i połknął członka Harry’ego na raz.

  
Louis zaczął cichutko pociągać nosem, kiedy Groot poświęcił się dla reszty Strażników. Harry także zamarł, gdy Groot czule ocierał łzę z twarzy Rocketa, po czym umarł, chwytając ich za serce ostatnim „Jestem Groot.”

  
„Mówiłem ci, że będziesz płakał” – szepnął Harry’emu do ucha Louis, zakładając mu za nie kilka luźno zwisających pukli.

  
„To było o-okrutne” – Harry uderzył go łokciem, trafiając w brzuch – „Zmuszenie mnie do oglądanie tego było okrutne. Dlaczego on musiał umrzeć?”

  
Louis cmoknął go w skroń. „Spojler. Pod koniec wszystko będzie z nim w porządku.”

 

*

  
Widok pojawiającego się pod koniec filmu maleńkiego doniczkowego Groota wywołał entuzjastyczną rundkę delikatnego, powolnego seksu. Po wszystkim położyli się do łóżka, leniwie wymieniając się komentarzami na temat filmu oraz ich turystycznych wojaży, lecz Louis nie potrafił dłużej tłumić w sobie straszliwego poczucia zbliżającej się katastrofy.

  
„Więc” – zaczął, opierając się na łokciu, podczas gdy Harry kręcił kółka w okolicy jego krzyża – „Co teraz?”

  
Ręka Harry’ego stanęła w miejscu; teraz ułożył na ciele Louisa całą dłoń.

  
„Słyszałeś mój album?”

  
Louis mógłby chyba nagrać go samemu, acapella i bez przerw pomiędzy piosenkami.

  
„Raz czy dwa.”

  
Usta Harry’ego zadrżały, dołeczki pogłębiły się, ale nie zarzucił Louisowi kłamstwa. „Za jakiś miesiąc wypuszczam nowy singiel. Stockholm Syndrome. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na to, że opowiadania o nas będą jeszcze bardziej zboczone.”

  
„Harold, jeśli myślisz, że te opowiadania mogłyby być jeszcze bardziej zboczone, to chyba przeglądałeś niewłaściwe źródła” – Louis z powrotem ułożył się na materacu, z głową tuż obok głowy Harry’ego – „Ale nie to miałem na myśli.”

  
Harry pochylił się i go pocałował; Louis sądził, że zrobił to wyłącznie dlatego, że mógł.

  
„Wiem” – powiedział, odsuwając się. Przesunął palcami po całej długości pleców Louisa, wywołując tym dreszcze, aż dotarł do jego policzka. Sposób, w jaki go dotykał – w nabożnym skupieniu i zachwycie, był sam w sobie odpowiedzią, ale i tak dodał – „Teraz możemy robić, co chcemy.”

 

*

  
To, co się stało później, nie było niczym nowym, było jedynie nieco bardziej zorganizowane.

  
Wypracowali wspólny schemat.

  
Dzwonili do siebie, rozmawiali przez skype’a i facetime. Louis ustawił sobie na telefonie drugi zegar, zgodnie z tym, w jakiej strefie czasowej przebywał w danym momencie Harry, i brał go ze sobą wszędzie, nawet do kibla. Wsiadł do samolotu, gdy Harry miał koncert Waszyngtonie, co znaczyło, że wreszcie będzie mógł spędzić cały weekend w jednym mieście, w tym całą dobę z Louisem.

  
Tym razem Louis oglądał jego występ zza kulis, uważając, by nikt go nie zauważył i starając się ignorować to, jak Harry powtarzał dokładnie te same słowa, nie jak ktoś, to recytuje gotowe formułki, lecz tak, jakby posiadanie niezmienionego scenariusza mogło sprawić, że czas będzie płynął szybciej.

  
Po koncercie Harry był pełen energii i zniecierpliwiony. Zabrał Louisa prosto do hotelu, rezygnując z kolacji. Jedyną rzeczami, jakie Louis zobaczył w Waszyngtonie do niedzieli wieczorem były stadion, lotnisko oraz ich łóżko.

  
Nie zamierzał się skarżyć.

 

*

 

W następny weekend Louis poleciał do Filadelfii tylko po to, w Detroit wsiąść do prywatnego odrzutowca Harry’ego i potem stamtąd wrócić.

  
„Mój mózg chyba ma dość tych zmian ciśnień” – poskarżył się wprost w ramię Harry’ego. Jechali na lotnisko w Detroit, oplatając się rękami i nogami. Harry musnął kciukiem dłoń Louisa.

  
„I tak nie potrzebujesz mózgu w tej swojej pracy” – Harry ucałował jego włosy; żart zabrzmiał dosyć niepewnie. „Następnym razem ja do ciebie przyjadę, co?”

  
Louis kiwnął głową, ustami pieszcząc delikatnie spoconą skórę na szyi Harry’ego, zasysając ją na tyle lekko, by nie pozostawić śladów. „Proszę.”

  
Nie powinien był o to prosić; spędzał na planie dwanaście godzin dziennie, pięć dni w tygodniu, a Harry pracował 24/7. Louisowi przypomniał się okropny ciąg konferencji prasowych, w których musiał brać udział, kiedy grał w Łotrze, ten niekończący się cyrk samolotów, hoteli i aparatów wycelowanych w jego twarz, podczas gdy musiał udawać, że jest sobą. I to z tej strony, którą niekoniecznie lubił prezentować publicznie.

  
Od ostatnich paru tygodni z twarzy Harry’ego nie znikały cienie pod oczami; wciąż się pogłębiały, tak samo jak pojawiały się nowe czerwone plamki. Był to widok, którym Louis nie przestawiał się zamartwiać.

  
Pokrywał pocałunkami szczękę i podbródek Harry’ego, co zawsze sprawiało, że Harry chichotał, po czym złączył ich usta. Całowali się leniwie, ich dłonie krążyły po ich ciałach bez konkretnego celu, i Louis niemal czuł, jak otacza ich woda, tak samo, jak tamtego poranka w Cannes.

  
Musieli tylko pamiętać o tym, by wynurzyć się zanim utoną.

 

*

 

Tego dnia, kiedy Harry grał koncert w Houston, Louis zorganizował imprezę. Po lunchu wypił swój pierwszy kieliszek szampana, co sprawiło, że balansował granicy między byciem podchmielonym a pijanym. W końcu udało mu się namówić całą ekipę na porządne wyjście do pubu.

  
Następnego dnia ze świętowania pamiętał jedynie picie szotów oraz jedzenie tortu o szóstej wieczorem. Czuł się, jakby go ktoś wyprał, wycisnął i wywiesił na słońcu, żeby wyschnął.

  
Był zupełnie przekonany, że w którymś momencie rozmawiał z Harrym, dokładnie pamiętał, że recytował odę do jego loków i zapachu; pamiętał jego czuły śmiech, to, jak mrużył z tego śmiechu oczy, jego twarz na małym ekranie telefonu.

  
Dlaczego więc miał trzy nieodebrane połączenia od Harry’ego z ósmej trzydzieści, kiedy powinien był wchodzić na scenę?

  
Louis przejrzał wszystkie aplikacje, z których da się wysyłać wiadomości, szukając śladów pisania po pijaku, lecz znalazł jedynie filmik, na którym razem z Niallem owijali samochód Liama papierem toaletowym. I choć Harry mógłby mieć coś przeciwko przemocy względem Range Roverów, nie sądził, żeby miał się przez to spóźnić na swój własny koncert.

  
Wykręcił numer do Harry’ego; zaczął mruczeć i stękać, gdy Harry odebrał, wesoły i rześki.

  
„Cześć kochanie” – wymamrotał, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, próbując ukoić pulsowanie w głowie – „Jak tam koncert?”

  
„W porządku. Publiczność była fajna” – odparł Harry z maleńkim oporem. Louis bez problemu by mu uwierzył, gdyby nie przeczytał doniesień o tym, że Harry spóźnił się pół godziny, a potem zniknął na piętnaście minut w trakcie występu. „Jak twoja głowa?”

  
„Świetnie, doskonale, najlepiej nie zwracajmy uwagi na fakt, że istnieje” – Harry zachichotał nieczule, co sprawiło, że jego czaszkę znów przeszył świdrujący ból – „Coś się stało wczoraj? Widziałem, że do mnie dzwoniłeś.”

  
„Och, tak, ja…” – zaczął Harry, po czym zamilknął na wieki. Gdy w końcu przemówił, jego głos był ochrypnięty i dziwnie przypominał ten sceniczny – „Ja tylko chciałem, wiesz, ten no. Chciałem…”

  
„Haz” – Louis wszedł mu w słowo, wolną dłonią pocierając zamknięte oczy – „Potrafisz świetnie kłamać kiedy tylko chcesz, ale chujowo ci to idzie, kiedy nie chcesz.”

  
„Przepraszam bardzo, nie każdy z nas zasługuje na nominację do Oscara.”

  
„Będziesz dalej pieprzył bzdury czy powiesz mi wreszcie o co chodzi?”

 

Po drugiej stronie słychać było tylko oddech Harry’ego – jedyny znak, że się  nie rozłączył. Louis już miał na końcu języka _przepraszam_ , lecz Harry go uprzedził. „Proszę, nie teraz. Nie przez telefon.”

  
Louis warknął i jęknął i nawet się tego nie wstydził, bo Harry był niemożliwy, a Louis nie miał ochoty wyobrażać sobie najgorszych scenariuszy – „Będziemy na różnych kontynentach przez jakieś kurwa parę miesięcy.”

  
„Chyba raczej około dwudziestu dni.”

  
„A widzisz? Harold, toż to cała wieczność” – Louis wydał z siebie dwa długie westchnienia, i poczuł w sercu małą ulgę, gdy usłyszał od Harry’ego stłumiony chichot – „Czy my w ogóle spędziliśmy osobno więcej niż dwa tygodnie od czasu Toronto?”

  
„Mh. Nie sądzę, ale wiesz, jak to mówią, odległość sprawia, że uczucie się umacnia?”

  
„Ktokolwiek to wymyślił był pierdolonym idiotą oraz najpewniej eunuchem” – zakpił Louis, lecz ton jego głosu zmiękł, gdy wziął głęboki oddech i spytał – „Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? Mogę poczekać, ale jeśli coś się stało…”

  
„To” – głos Harry’ego brzmiał ostro i precyzyjnie, jak gdyby wkładał wysiłek w to, by powstrzymać go od drżenia – „Nie jest prosta sprawa.”

  
„Okej.”

  
„Lou.”

  
„Haz, nie musisz mnie pocieszać” – wydyszał Louis; najprawdopodobniej pocieszy się miską Krwawej Mary zaraz jak tylko skończą rozmawiać – „Po prostu wiedz, że tu jestem. Nie dosłownie” – uśmiechnął się krzywo i potrząsnął głową, czując się głupio – „Kurwa, przepraszam, że wczoraj nie odebrałem.”

  
„Nie, ja…”

  
„Harry, przysięgam na Boga, ani mi się waż przepraszać. Jestem twoim chłopakiem, masz prawo dzwonić do mnie kiedy tylko… Masz obowiązek zadzwonić do mnie, kiedy tylko najdzie cię ochota.”

  
Louis spodziewał się wielu reakcji, ale nie rżenia. Było to jednak rżenie właściwe tylko Harry’emu.

  
„Chłopakiem?” – spytał Harry, śmiejąc się przez nos, co było jedynym śladem po tym, co się stało wcześniej.

  
„Cóż, na TMZ mówili, że jesteś moim chłopakiem, czyli to musi być prawda.”

  
„To jest prawda” – głos Harry’ego złagodniał, przechodząc w jego firmowe przeciąganie słów, zabarwione czułością – „Nigdy nie musiałem, wiesz, przedstawiać cię komukolwiek. Ludzie i tak wiedzą, kim jesteś i co jest między nami.”

  
„ _Przypuszczają_ ” – sprecyzował Louis, chociaż tabloidy już dawno przestały _przypuszczać_ i po prostu szły na całość. „Czekaj, a co z twoją mamą? Pomachałeś jej przed twarzą egzemplarzem People i to tyle?”

  
„Nie” – odparł Harry z rozbrajającą łatwością – „Powiedziałem jej, że jesteś, ten no, moim Louisem.”

  
„Twoim Louisem” – powtórzył śmiertelnie poważnie Louis; jego serce groziło, że zaraz uderzy w żebra na tyle szybko, że wyskoczy i poleci wprost do Houston, do swojego prawowitego właściciela – „To chyba też dobry sposób.”

 

*

 

Nie rozmawiali więcej o tej sprawie z Houston. Lecz będąc na scenie Edward Jones Dome w St. Louis Harry zdecydował się rzucić niewinne _Mój chłopak też ma na imię Louis, choć daleko mu do świętego_ przed pięćdziesięciotysięczną widownią.

  
Zaczął punktualnie o dwudziestej trzydzieści i zagrał cały koncert bez ani jednego zająknięcia.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dialecticchaos.sarahah.com/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/dialectic_chaos


	3. Część trzecia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i stało się. Trzy tygodnie i dziewięćdziesiąt pięć stron później mogę uroczyście odtrąbić kolejny translatorski sukces, którego nie miałabym szans osiągnąć, gdyby nie zamiłowanie Kondzioliny do długich szotów :D
> 
> Niech to będzie prezent - dla Was ode mnie - z okazji zbliżających się świąt!
> 
> Wesołych Świąt/Merry Christmas/С Рождеством/З Калядамі/Frohe Weihnachten/więcej języków nie znam :P

Teledysk do Stockholm Syndrome wyszedł tydzień później. Louis miał wtedy sesję zdjęciową w Londynie; spędził cały dzień, oglądając go i śmiejąc się przy tym histerycznie.

  
Harry proponował wcześniej, że mu go pokaże, ale Louis cieszył się, że odmówił. Zignorował też ścisłą instrukcję o _nie doszukiwaniu się aluzji do swojej osoby_ , ponieważ reakcje fanów w komentarzach były jeszcze śmieszniejsze niż sam teledysk.

  
Wiedział, że te aluzje tam były. Cholera, mógłby je pokazać palcem.

  
Harry, który miał być związany _sznurem ułożonym w symbol nieskończonośc_ i.

  
Subtelne w chuj.

 

*

 

„Przypomniało mi się, jak zaoferowali mi główną rolę męską w _Pięćdziesięciu twarzach Greya_.”

  
„Szerio?” – wybełkotał Harry po drugiej stronie telefonu, z ustami pełnymi pasty do zębów.

  
„Wtedy Niall uświadomił im, że wkrótce moja kariera skręci raczej w stronę pięćdziesięciu twarzy geja, i zostawili mnie w spokoju.”

  
Harry splunął, po czym wypłukał gardło; w tle rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk uderzającej o porcelanę wody. „Ale i tak byś nie przyjął tej roli, prawda?”

  
Louis zaśmiał się, słysząc zaniepokojony ton Harry’ego, ale nie, nie przyjąłby.

  
„Nie zgrywaj takiej cnotki, Harold. Dopiero co przekonałeś swoich fanów, że w przerwach między koncertami przetrzymuję cię w mojej piwnicy, przywiązanego do ramy łóżka.”

  
„To jest metafora” – stwierdził dobitnie Harry, aczkolwiek Louis usłyszał w jego głosie nutkę śmiechu.

  
„Tak jest, panie Johnie Green. Czas do łóżka. Jutro masz swój wielki dzień.”

  
„Lou, koncert jest pojutrze.”

  
Louis przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że Harry wiedział, że to robi. Tak czy inaczej, Harry zachowywał się tak celowo.

  
„Boże, miałem na myśli fakt, że zobaczysz mnie. To nie ty przypadkiem miałeś być tym romantykiem?”

  
„Wyreżyserowany spacer w Central Parku w sierpniowe przedpołudnie” – fuknął Harry; łóżko zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem. Louis zaczął się wiercić w swoim własnym łóżku, czując w brzuchu motyle na samą myśl, że już jutro będą leżeć razem – „Masz dziwną definicję romantyczności.”

  
_Mam to w dupie_ , pomyślał, _po prostu chcę cię zobaczyć._

  
„Wiesz, że moja rodzina też przyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku, prawda?” – zaczął Louis; poczekał, aż Harry przytaknie, po czym kontynuował – „Cóż, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, moja mama chętnie dołączyłaby do nas wraz z maluchami.”

  
Harry sapnął i Louis z łatwością wyobraził sobie jego śliczne usta, otwarte ze zdziwienia. „Z maluchami?” – spytał, nie ukrywając nadmiaru ekscytacji – „Mamy wziąć ze sobą dzieci?”

  
„Czyli teraz się cieszysz na sesyjkę z paparazzi? Wow, Harry, zraniłeś moje uczucia.”

  
„Bliźniaki” – odparł Harry, rozmarzony – „Małe bliźniaki ubrane w maleńkie koszulki, spodenki i buciki. Nie masz z nimi najmniejszych szans.”

  
Louis nie znosił, gdy ktoś inny miał ostatnie słowo, ale tym razem ustąpił.

 

*

 

Szczerze mówiąc, Louis mógłby wrócić się do hotelu, a jego rodzina i tak by tego nie zauważyła, przynajmniej nie od razu. Jedyną osobą, która spoglądała na niego od czasu do czasu, był fotograf, który miał za zadanie udokumentować całą tę wyprawę, lecz nawet on zdawał się być pochłonięty szukaniem idealnego kąta, pod którym mógłby ująć Harry’ego, trzymającego w ramionach Doris, a wszystko to na tle stawu.

  
Był to jeden z najsłodszych widoków, jakie Louis widział w ciągu całego swojego życia. Tak więc doskonale rozumiał faceta.

  
„Ech, młody” – rzekł, nachylając się nad spacerówką Erniego – „Chyba nie jesteśmy gwiazdami tego szoł, co? Obawiam się, że to moja wina. Wiesz, nie mam loczków.”

  
Pokręcił palcami tuż przed klatką piersiową Erniego, czekając, aż dziecko złapie któregoś z nich rączką.

  
„Twoje” – bablał szczęśliwy Ernie, machając dookoła palcem Louisa.

  
„Tak kolego, to jest moje”- odparł czule Louis, pozwalając Erniemu bawić się palcem, dopóki nie postanowił entuzjastycznie wepchnąć go sobie do buzi. Zabrał rękę i wyciągnął do niego ramiona, na co Ernie od razu wyciągnął swoje. „Dobra, chodź kochanie.”

  
Ułożył go sobie na biodrze. Małe, ciekawskie rączki dziecka pocierały jego koszulę, szyję i szczękę. Podszedł do mamy i Harry’ego, którzy byli pochłonięci ożywioną dyskusją, najpewniej o którymś z ulubionych tematów Louisa: o dzieciach albo o nim samym.

  
„Skarbie” – mama mlasnęła z niezadowoleniem, gdy go zauważyła – „Nie mówiłeś mi, że Harry to taki dżentelmen. I taki przystojniak, popatrz tylko na te loki.”

  
„A nie mówiłem” – szepnął Louis tuż przy główce Erniego, i mógłby przysiąc, że w jego gulgotaniu pobrzmiewało echo śmiechu.

  
„Dziękuję bardzo, pani Deakin” – odparł grzecznie Harry – „Nazywa się pani Deakin, mam rację?”

  
Jego mama była tak zachwycona tym, co mówił Harry, że prawdopodobnie mógłby zapytać, czy może zatrzymać Doris, a ona by się zgodziła.

  
„O tak, skarbie” – z dumą pokazała mu nową obrączkę, na którą Harry zareagował odpowiednimi _ochami_ i _achami_ – „Ale możesz mi mówić Jay. Mów mi Jay!”

  
Harry obdarzył ją najjaśniejszym uśmiechem, jaki miał w repertuarze, unosząc Doris nieco wyżej; najwidoczniej nie przeszkadzało mu, że dziewczynka ciągła go za włosy, jak gdyby były kościelnymi dzwonami. „Nie ma sprawy, Jay.”

  
Mama uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym zwróciła się do Louisa. „Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o jutrzejszym koncercie Harry’ego. Gratulowałam mu wyprzedanej trasy i zagrania na Yankee Stadium. Robi wrażenie.”

  
„Prawda, robi wrażenie wszędzie, gdzie się pojawi” – skomentował Louis z naciskiem, czując, że Harry się spiął, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć.

  
Na całe szczęście jego mama przeniosła swoją uwagę na coś za jego plecami. „Och, Dan wrócił” – poinformowała ich, machając do swojego męża, który, jak zauważył Louis, niósł dwa częściowo roztopione lody i sam wyglądał, jakby się topił. „Kochaniutcy, włóżcie dzieci do wózeczków, żeby panowie dziennikarze mogli jutro napisać coś miłego?”

  
„Mamo, nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli wymyślić coś milszego niż malutkie rodzeństwo, ale…” – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wystawił Doris język, podczas gdy ona chichotała, bijąc go po twarzy małą piąstką; Louis był dwa kroki od tego, żeby samemu pomóc mu w porwaniu jej – „Sądzę, że możemy się przespacerować.”

  
„Dobra, chodźmy” – powiedział wpatrzony w Doris Harry – „Muszę cię na chwilę odłożyć, malutka. Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknił” – mówił do niej, gdy zanosił ją z powrotem do wózka; jego bezbarwny ton był chyba najpoważniej brzmiącym gaworzeniem, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał.

  
Louis zrobił to samo, i gdy obaj pozbyli się dzieci oraz upewnili się, że żadna z ich części ciała nie została zagrabiona przez zachłanne piąstki, pozwolił, żeby Harry ułożył dłoń na jego plecach i oprowadził go wzdłuż brzegu stawu. Kątem oka zauważył jednego z ich wydawców, który instruował fotografa, żeby szedł im naprzeciw i zrobił parę naturalnych ujęć w stylu _idziemy w stronę aparatu jakbyśmy byli ślepi._

  
„Wiesz co” – rzekł Harry, gdy tak spacerowali dobrą chwilę – „Jest coś, co mogłoby przebić malutkie rodzeństwo.”

  
„I cóż to takiego?”

  
Harry zabawnie poruszył brwiami, z przejęciem wgapiając się w jego usta. _O Boże._

  
„Harold, czy ty masz jakiś fetysz ekshibicjonizmu czy co?”

  
Harry zaśmiał się głośno, jak zawsze, gdy Louis zauważał, że coś jest na rzeczy. „Nie całowaliśmy się porządnie całe wieki. Mam ochotę, wiesz, zaciągnąć cię w krzaki i porządnie wymiętosić” – przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, szepcząc mu wprost do ucha – „Nie na długo, tylko troszeczkę języka. Może trochę głaskania po tyłeczku.”

  
„Kochanie, przez następny tydzień jestem cały twój” – Louis też objął Harry’ego w pasie, kładąc dłoń na delikatnym zgięciu, tam, gdzie było więcej mięśni – „Będziemy robić o wiele więcej, niż tylko się głaskać.”

  
„Czyli co, ani małego całusa?” – Harry nadąsał się żałośnie, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że tylko się droczy; obaj mieli świadomość, że każda ich interakcja miała ogromną wartość, która cały czas rosła.

  
„Musimy to zostawić na, wiesz, naszą okładkę w magazynie OUT i rozkładówkę na sześć stron. Albo jak twój album okaże się klapą.”

  
„Albo twój następny film.”

  
„Oj Hazza, bądźże realistą”- odparł Louis, zahaczając biodrem o biodro Harry’ego, oraz agresywnie tłumacząc sobie, że gadki o przyszłości to tylko taki żart.

 

*

 

Jak na ironię (choć nie było w tym nic dziwnego) zdarzyło się to tuż przed najważniejszym koncertem z całej trasy. Jednym z powodów, dla których aż do wczoraj nie dali rady wygospodarować ani jednego dnia na spotkanie, był faktże Harry włożył mnóstwo czasu w przygotowania oraz niezliczone próby przed tym występem. Ariana Grande miała zaśpiewać z nim w duecie piosenkę, którą napisał na jej płytę. Ed Sheeran występował już na samym początku, a potem planował dołączyć do niego później, by razem z nim wykonać te utwory, które dla niego stworzył. Część z coverami miała być muzycznym hołdem dla Rolling Stones, w którym miał wziąć udział sam Ronnie Wood wraz ze swoją gitarą.

  
Dla każdego fana był to koncert marzeń. Dla Harry’ego była to zajebista presja.

  
Głosy w głowie Louisa wciąż powtarzał mu, że zaraz stanie się coś niedobrego, lecz mimo to zostawił Harrye’ego za kulisami, całując go i mierzwiąc mu włosy, zanim zaczął się występ Eda, po czym dołączył do swojej rodziny w zamkniętym sektorze trybun.

  
Dziesięć minut później poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń; krew zastygła mu żyłach, gdy Jeff niechętnie wyszeptał „On chce cię widzieć” wprost do jego ucha. Jeśli już sam Jeff pofatygował się osobiście, żeby go znaleźć, sprawy miały się gorzej, niż Louis przypuszczał.

  
Louis podążał rozmaitymi skrótami za Jeffem oraz jednym z pracowników obsługi; był rozdarty – chciał jednocześnie zapytać, o co chodzi, oraz poczekać, żeby przekonać się na własne oczy. Jeff sam nie był w lepszym stanie. Zaciskał usta w cienką linię i od czasu wycierał dłonie w dżinsy.

  
Jedyną opcją, jaką Louis uważał za prawdopodobną, była trema przed wyjściem na scenę, ale nawet jeśli tak było, niby dlaczego artysta pokroju Harry’ego miałby nie łykać beta-blokerów jak cukierków, gdy tylko poczułby jakikolwiek niepokój?

  
„Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś” – powiedział Jeff, gdy dotarli pod drzwi garderoby Harry’ego, od razu kładąc dłoń na klamce – „Tylko nie pogorsz sprawy.”

  
Louis nie miał czasu na przeanalizowanie zmiennego zachowania Jeffa, ponieważ drzwi się otworzyły. Harry siedział spokojnie na stojącej na środku pomieszczenia kanapie; nie pocił się, nie wymiotował ani nie oddychał w papierową torebkę. Kobieta, która wyglądała jak starsza i kobieca wersja jego samego, głaskała go po włosach, lecz on po prostu siedział tam, nie ciesząc się tym, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że to w ogóle ma miejsce.

  
Louisowi wystarczyły dwie sekundy, żeby zrozumieć, że to nie trema. Widział przed sobą człowieka, który _miał dość_.

  
„Zostawię was samych”- powiedziała kobieta – mama Harry’ego, o ile oczy i nos mogły robić za wskazówkę. Ostatni raz musnęła policzek Harry’ego palcami, następnie podeszła do drzwi najkrótszą z możliwych ścieżek, zatrzymując się przed Louisem i wyciągając rękę na powitanie. „Miło cię poznać, Louis.”

  
Gdy ściskali sobie dłonie, poprosiła, żeby mówić do niej Anne, zupełnie jak mama Louisa postąpiła z Harrym. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie niepewnie, starając się być miłymi nawet wtedy, gdy ich umysły skupiały się na czymś, na _kimś_ innym.

  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nią z suchym trzaskiem.

  
Harry nie spojrzał na niego; przez dobrą minutę nie dawał znaku, że w ogóle zauważył obecność Louisa. Nagle wycharczał – „Wyglądasz gorzej ode mnie.”

  
Louis omiótł wzrokiem bladą twarz Harry’ego, jego zaszklone oczy i potargane włosy, po czym odparł – „Polemizowałbym, kolego.” Nie był pewien, czy Harry chciałby, żeby był złośliwy jak zawsze, czy może jednak potrzebował trochę czułości.

  
Harry spojrzał w górę, tak, że ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Miał w oczach strach, ale też ślady ulgi; roześmiał się. Śmiał się, kładąc sobie rękę na brzuchu, po policzkach pociekło mu kilka łez. Ten śmiech był przepełniony przenikliwą goryczą, której Louis miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

  
Louis nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać łez; jego śmiech przeszedł w płacz, a oddech stał się ciężki i urywany. Pokonał dzielące ich dziesięć stóp; uklęknął na podłodze między nogami Harry’ego, kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach, wsuwając kciuk w dziurę jego poszarpanych dżinsów.

  
„Kochanie” – zaczął delikatnie Louis, wpatrując się w twarz Harry’ego, ukrytą w jego dłoniach.

  
„Ja” – wymamrotał ochryple Harry; każda próba uspokojenia się oraz uwolnienia słów, które jak gula stanęły mu w gardle, kończyła się jedynie jeszcze gwałtowniejszym szlochem. „Ja, ja nie” – wydyszał, wciskając w oczodoły zwinięte w pięści dłonie.

  
Louis uspokajał go, sunąć rękoma po jego udach; czuł, jak mięśnie rozluźniały się pod jego dotykiem. „Spokojnie, kochanie, spokojnie.”

  
„Uch, nie potrzebuję” – Harry pociągnął zapchanym nosem – „Nie potrzebuję, ten no, motywacyjnej gadki.” Opuścił pięści na uda, kuląc się i spuszczając głowę – „Zrobię to. Wyjdę tam i zagram” – głos mu się łamał; zaciskał powieki, spod których wypływały nowe łzy – „Zagram, ten no, koncert.”

  
Louis tak bardzo chciał móc mu powiedzieć nie, nie musisz, ale chyba samo tak wyszło. Ostrzeżenie od Jeffa odbijało się w jego umyśle niczym rykoszet, _tylko nie pogorsz sprawy, tylko nie pogorsz sprawy, tylko nie pogorsz sprawy_. Odważył się posmyrać koniuszkiem palca wierzch dłoni Harry’ego; poczuł falę ulgi, gdy Harry obrócił jego dłoń i splótł ją ze swoją.

  
„Dobra, żadnych motywacyjnych gadek.”

  
„Lou” – zaniósł się płaczem Harry, rozklejając się jeszcze bardziej, i gdy otworzył oczy, były mokre i zielone niczym gęsta farba; z nosa zwisały mu smarki. „Czy ja jestem najgłupszą, najbardziej niewdzięczną osobą na świecie?”

  
„Ani trochę” – stwierdził Louis, z całym zapałem, na jaki było go stać, unosząc drugą dłoń, by pogłaskać Harry’ego po policzku.

  
„To w takim razie kim jestem? Jakbyś określił kogoś, komu spełniły się wszystkie marzenia i kto mimo tego chciałby nadal pracować w piekarni w swoim rodzinnym mieście?”

  
„To by się trochę kłóciło z twoją dietą wykluczającą cukry rafinowane” – Louis nie mógł się oprzeć i tego nie powiedzieć; jego umysł był chwilowo zamroczony wizją teraźniejszego Harry’ego w fartuszku, piekącego drożdżówki i komplementującego starsze panie.

  
Harry zachichotał, wtulając się w rękę Louisa, a Louis wykorzystał okazję do otarcia resztek łez spod jego oczu.

  
„Do góry” – rozkazał Harry, szczerząc się, ciągnąc za ich splątane dłonie, aż Louis wylądował na jego kolanach. Przyciągnął go do siebie i ścisnął tak mocno, że Louis pisnął cicho.

  
Louis objął Harry’ego za szyję, również go ściskając. Nie pamiętał kurwa, na czym dokładnie polegały naukowe podstawy tego zjawiska, ale wierzył w moc przytulania się.  
„Lepiej ci?”

  
„Troszeczkę” – mruknął Harry, całując Louisa w policzek – „Wiesz, tam na górze zawsze czuję się taki samotny” – jego głos brzmiał teraz zupełnie spokojnie, prawie bojaźliwie, co sprawiło, że owo wyznanie zabrzmiało jeszcze bardziej rozdzierająco. „Może to całe bycie solistą nie jest” – urwał, szukając właściwych słów – „Sam nie wiem, może powinienem był być w zespole.”

  
Louis prychnął. O ile niektórzy ludzie byli bez wątpienia stworzeni do bycia jedynie dodatkami, nawet w swoim własnym życiu, Harry mógł być wyłącznie liderem. Zawsze byłby frontmanem, nieważne, czy za jego zespół robiłby kościelny chór czy boy band, o ile takie coś jeszcze istniało.

  
„Dziś nie będziesz sam. Ed, Ariana, Ronnie. W sumie moglibyście stworzyć zespół.”

  
„Nazywalibyśmy się Ronnie and the Woodpeckers.”

  
Louis ułożył głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, uśmiechając się przy tym szyderczo, podczas gdy Harry cały promieniał, zadowolony z siebie. „Jak długo nad tym myślałeś?”

  
„Ronniemu by się spodobało.”

  
„Jasne, ale lepiej tego nie sprawdzać.”

  
Louis westchnął, spoglądając na zegarek. „O kurwa, jest później niż myślałem.”

  
„Mh?” – Harry pochylił się do przodu, by również spojrzeć na godzinę – „Racja, muszę iść. Lou musi namalować nową twarz na tym syfie.”

  
Obaj wstali, i Louis zaczął się oddalać, lecz zatrzymała go dłoń na jego łokciu.

  
„Ten telefon po twojej imprezie” – powiedział Harry – „Mówiłem ci, że o tym pogadamy. Możemy to zrobić później, jeśli wciąż tego chcesz.”

  
„Oczywiście, że chcę” – zapewnił go Louis – „No to ustalone, o ile będziesz w nastroju.”

  
Harry pokiwał głową, puszczając jego łokieć.

  
Louis chciał się odwrócić, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien zainicjować pocałunek, lecz Harry go zawołał. „Lou” – przygryzał dolną wargę i kiwał się z nogi na nogę.

  
„Nie bycie samemu to nie to samo co nie bycie samotnym.” Zrobił krok, stając przed Louisem; czubki ich butów się stykały. „Ale masz rację, dziś nie będę się czuł samotny.”

  
Pogłaskał Louisa po twarzy i pocałował go, tak gorąco i żarliwie, że fajerwerki na jego koncercie nie mogły się z tym równać.

 

*

 

„Twój chłopak ociera się o Ronniego Wooda” – stwierdziła śmiertelnie poważnie Lottie, podczas gdy Harry i Ronnie byli w połowie _Where Do Broken Hearts Go_.

  
Dosłownie ocierał się o _członka_ Stonesów. Louis nie mógł się doczekać, aż mu to powie; Harry będzie zachwycony.

  
„Wiem, czyż to nie jest kurwa zajebiste?” – odparł, mając gdzieś jej skonsternowane spojrzenie.

  
Harry ocierał się o Ronniego Wooda, robił cuda z Edem i jego gitarowymi efektami oraz doprowadził połowę publiki do łez podczas _Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart_ z Arianą. Generalnie wyglądał, jakby zrzucił trochę ciężaru ze swych barków, przynajmniej na tyle, by móc się cieszyć występami z innymi wykonawcami.

  
Harry mógłby się obściskiwać ze wszystkimi członkami Stonesów, a Louis miałby to gdzieś.

 

*

  
Louis odzyskał przytomność około południa następnego dnia, wzdychając z zadowoleniem na myśl o wspomnieniach z wczorajszego wieczoru. Jedyną osobą, z którą Harry chciał się obściskiwać był on sam; za kulisami, gdzie wypili morze szampana tuż po koncercie, na zorganizowanym przez Jeffa afterparty oraz na ich dwuosobowej imprezie, jaka miała miejsce w ich luksusowym apartamencie, gdzie Harry zażądał, że chce być pieprzony, będąc wciąż mokrym po wyjściu z jaccuzi. _Marzyłem o tym od czasu tego jachtu w Cannes_ , wyznał, wplatając ręce w potargane włosy Louisa.

  
Louis nie miał serca mu odmówić.

  
„Już nie śpisz” – Harry opierał się o szklane drzwi, jakie prowadziły na taras. Był zupełnie nagi i zadowolony z siebie; między skrzyżowanymi ramionami trzymał książkę. Jaskrawe światło zalewało pokój, opływając sylwetkę Harry’ego. Harry był w nim skąpany, tak jak i wszystko dookoła.

  
Louis w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie nieokreślony jęk, po czym przeciągnął się leniwie, wyginając plecy i strzelając palcami.

  
„Nabawisz się zapalenia stawów jak będziesz tak robił” – ostrzegł go Harry, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Usiadł na łóżku tuż obok niego, odkładając uprzednio książkę na szafkę obok.

  
Louis ziewnął i ułożył policzek na ręce, która spoczywała na poduszce. Odwrócił się tak, by patrzeć na Harry’ego.

  
„To akurat tylko taki przesąd.”

  
Harry pochylił się, by pocałować go w czubek głowy, napełniając tym samym serce Louisa zamglonym, bulgoczącym ciepłem.

  
„Pogadamy?” – spytał Louis, bez żadnych podtekstów czy oczekiwań, gdy Harry wciąż się do niego nachylał. Na tyle nauczył się rozumieć Harry’ego, żeby wiedzieć, że wcale nie był taki obojętny na to, co się stało przed koncertem, jak chciałby, żeby myśleli inni, a może i on sam.

  
Harry kiwnął głową, układając usta w pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. „Ale najpierw zjemy. Zamówiłem coś, wszystko jest na balkonie. Mają całkiem przyzwoity wybór płatków śniadaniowych jak na tak ekskluzywne miejsce.”

  
„To Amerykanie. Bardzo możliwe, że dałbyś radę namówić ich, żeby zaczęli serwować froot loopsy na deser.”

  
„Lou, widziałem w Toronto jak wyglądają twoje kuchenne szafki. Nie sądzę, żebyś miał prawo ich oceniać.”

  
„Niech ci będzie” – wymamrotał Louis, po czym machnął na Harry’ego ręką i przewrócił się na brzuch.

  
Harry zachichotał i złożył pocałunek na jego karku. „Poczekam na zewnątrz. Pospiesz się.”

  
„Mh, jasne. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, żebyśmy porozmawiali, powinieneś założyć na siebie jakieś gacie.”

 

Gdy Louis wyszedł na zewnątrz, świeżo umyty i ubrany, Harry miał na sobie spodenki i koszulkę. Taras stanowił najpiękniejszą część pokoju; widok na Central Park rozciągał się z niego niczym morze zieleni, tak blisko, że sprawiał wrażenie, jak gdyby można by się w nim zanurzyć ot tak.

  
Louis był pod wrażeniem imponującego brunchu, jaki zorganizował im Harry, lecz był w stanie przełknąć jedyniekilka kęsów, zbyt podekscytowany oczekiwaniem.

  
Wziął ostatni łyk soku pomarańczowego. „A więc” – zaczął, nie będąc pewnym, czy to on powinien zainicjować tę rozmowę, czy raczej stulić dziób i poczekać, aż Harry będzie gotowy.

  
„Więc” – powtórzył Harry, nerwowo bawiąc się spoczywającymi na kolanach dłońmi. Siedział na sofie w pozycji przypominającej kwiat lotosu, więc Louis podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia, by do niego dołączyć.

  
„Nie mam tremy przed wyjściem na scenę” – powiedział Harry, gdy Louis usiadł – „Ale to wiedziałeś już wcześniej. Miałem ją na samym początku, potem nauczyli mnie jak ją kontrolować i jakoś tak samo przeszło. Tęsknię za nią teraz, o ile to w ogóle ma sens. Boisz się, bo chcesz być w tym dobry, prawda, bo ci na tym zależy. Ja po prostu… ja po prostu mam tego wszystkiego dość. Nie tylko sceny. Ja…” – urwał, wciskając dłonie w skroń – „Są takie dni, kiedy mam ochotę pociąć sobie twarz, żeby nikt mnie już nigdy nie rozpoznał.”

  
Opuścił ręce na uda i ułożył głowę na poduszce, wpatrując się w błękitne niebo nad Manhattanem.

  
„Myślę, że po jakimś czasie to przestało mieć sens. Wiesz, myślałem, że naprawdę jestem stworzony do bycia na scenie. Jak bardzo jest to popierdolone, skoro jedyne, co potrafisz w życiu robić, nie ma już dla ciebie sensu?”

  
„Stać cię na wiele więcej niż tylko ruszanie się jak kukiełka przez półtorej godziny” – zaoponował Louis.

  
„Powiedz to mojej wytwórni.”

  
„Jebać ich” – powiedział Louis, co sprawiło, że Harry uniósł głowę i zmarszczył brew, zdziwiony – „Wisisz im tylko to, co jest napisane na stosie papierów. Nie jesteś ich własnością.”

  
„Ale czy ja sam jestem swoją własnością? Przez połowę czasu sam nawet nie wiem, jakie ciuchy mi się podobają. Jak się robi plany bez alarmowana menedżerów i tych cholernych ochroniarzy. Czy przestałem pić Coca Colę, bo nie mam już na nią ochoty, czy też dlatego, że Pepsi pozwała by mnie, gdyby mi zrobili zdjęcie z colą. Kurwa, jak ja nienawidzę Pepsi.”

  
„Dobra, ale ile kasy zarobiłeś na tej ich reklamie z Super Bowl?” – drażnił się Louis.

  
„Kupiłem sobie dom i jeszcze trochę mi zostało” – Harry przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i objął je; jego spokojne przeciąganie sylab nabrało odcienia złośliwości – „I za co? Za dziesięć sekund nagrania ze mną, na którym czytam linijkę tekstu z promptera i wyglądam przy tym, jakbym miał zatwardzenie? Dlaczego ludzie w ogóle się na to łapią?”

  
„Bo ich uszczęśliwiasz.”

  
„Nie, nie ja. Jestem miernym piosenkarzem i jeszcze gorszym kompozytorem, a ludzie czekają miesiącami, żeby wywrzaskiwać do mnie słowa moich własnych piosenek i patrzeć, jak odgrywam ten sam scenariusz w dowolnym mieście na świecie. Piszą do mnie w listach, że ocaliłem im życie, podczas gdy jestem tylko złodziejem, który sprzedał się najbardziej dochodowej branży. Cokolwiek ich uszczęśliwia, to nie jestem ja. Ja ledwo potrafię ocalić samego siebie. A teraz wchodzi jeszcze lepsze” – schował twarz między kolanami i oddychał, a gdy podniósł się z powrotem, bezlitosne nowojorskie słońce odbijało się w jego mokrych oczach – „Stalkerzy, groźby… wtedy chciałbym móc nigdy nie wciągnąć w to mojej rodziny. Prawnicy, którzy wymachują nad moją głową pozwami niczym mieczami oraz fani, którzy krzyczą za mną, żebym się uśmiechnął, podczas gdy ja próbuję im powiedzieć, żeby przestali mnie do cholery śledzić. Pamiętasz, jak wtedy w Dorchester śmiałeś się, że powinienem pozwać paparazzi… te rzeczy, które moja mama musi o mnie czytać” – urwał; jego głos stał się jednym wielkim skrzekiem, podczas gdy on sam coraz bardziej kurczył się na sofie.

  
„Nie chciałem się z ciebie wyśmiewać, przepraszam” – wymamrotał Louis.

  
Harry spojrzał na niego; zaciskał usta, spięty, lecz w jego oczach można było dostrzec cień czegoś, co nie było łzami.

  
„Nie przepraszaj. Nie byłoby nas tu, gdyby mi się to nie spodobało.”

  
Louis przysunął się do niego, po czym wbił paznokcie w kanapę. „Pogorszyłem sprawy?”

  
„Co masz na myśli?”

  
„Ciebie i mnie. To, że musieliśmy udawać. Prasę żyjącą każdą plotką na nasz temat, jak głupia by ona nie była” – Louis oblizał usta i odgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła; nagle zaschło mu w gardle – „Ludzi, którzy nazywali cię homoseksualnym tchórzem, który skrywa się za etykietką bi.”

  
„Ach” – Harry zaśmiał się sucho, prostując kolana na poduszkach – „Widziałeś to.”

  
Wstał i podszedł do stolika, napełniając wodą dwie szklanki i przynosząc je ze sobą na sofę. Podał jedną z nich Louisowi; Louis wychłeptał jej zawartość z wdzięcznością.

  
„Tak” – powiedział Harry, spokojnie biorąc łyk za łykiem, a Louis poczuł, że wypita przez niego woda zaczyna wypełniać mu płuca, dusząc go – „Pogorszyłeś sprawy.”

  
„To dlaczego się na to zgodziłeś?”

  
„Ponieważ uczą nas podejmowania decyzji o swoim czasie wolnym jakby chodziło o zwykły biznes, a my czujemy się jak rozemocjonowane dzieciaki, gdy im odmawiamy” – uśmiechnął się krzywo – „Oraz dlatego, że można na tym zarobić kupę kasy. To zawsze jest miły aspekt.”

  
„Naprawdę mi przykro, Harry” – Louis usiadł prosto, wymachując rękami, gdyż nie mógł się wysłowić – „Ja naprawdę, nigdy nie chciałem…”

  
„Lou” – Harry pokręcił palcami w pobliżu nadgarstka Louisa, uspokajając go, po czym uniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust. Zostawiał pocałunek na każdym palcu, a Louis był pod takim wrażeniem, że mógł jedynie patrzeć – „Louis. Czy naprawdę muszę rzucić jakiś ckliwy tekst o tym, jak to jesteś najlepszym, co mi się przydarzyło przez ostatni rok, czy może przestaniesz sam z siebie?”

  
„Koniec przepraszania” – Louis uniósł swą wolną rękę na znak poddania się – „I mogę powiedzieć to samo.”

  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu; wszystko wokół nich było tak ciche, że czuli, że są bliżej nieba niż ziemi, jakby ktoś wyciszył odgłosy istniejącego pod nimi miasta. Harry ułożył dłoń Louisa na swoim udzie i cały czas bawił się jego palcami; marszczył brwi, pogrążony w myślach, a Louis żałował, że nie może mu zaoferować czegoś więcej.

  
„Wczoraj poszło ci dobrze” – spróbował, wahając się, mając na uwadze fakt, że Harry wciąż mógł krzyczeć w środku i perfekcyjnie to ukrywać.

  
„Mh” – Harry uniósł głowę, mrugając, jak gdyby był zaskoczony, że go widzi i z nim rozmawia. „Tak, tak było” – odparł, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Louisa – „Zwłaszcza ta część z chłopakami. Z Arianą też. Jestem pewien, że ona nie znosi tej piosenki, ale chyba dobrze się bawiła.”

  
Odetchnął głęboko, wstrzymując wydech, jakby chciał się na coś przygotować. „Kiedy tam jestem, jest okej. To coś jak pamięć mięśni, co nie? Nie, żeby dało się kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaić do tego, że masz tysiące ludzi, którzy chcą zedrzeć sobie gardło, śpiewając coś, co kiedyś istniało tylko w twojej głowie. Najgorzej jest przed i po. Ten brak kontroli i strach, że tracisz czas” – skrzywił się okrutnie – „Zostały jeszcze tylko cztery miesiące. Z każdym miesiącem jest lepiej, bo bliżej do końca. Każdy miesiąc ląduje na stosie tych poprzednich, coś jakbyś ciągnął za sobą kulę na łańcuchu, i ta kula wciąż się powiększa.”

  
Louis ścisnął materiał swoich dresów i pomyślał o Instagramie Harry’ego, o pewnym czarnobiałym zdjęciu sprzed wielu tygodni, na którym widać było zbliżenie na szwy jego dżinsów z podpisem _I Got Stripes_. Cytat z Johny’ego Casha, _I got stripes, stripes around my shoulder / I got chains, chains around my feet_.

  
„Od jak dawna to trwa?”

  
„Chyba od drugiego koncertu z tej trasy” – odparł z zaciśniętą szczęką. Trasa zaczęła się jakoś w styczniu, w Ameryce Południowej, i choć raz Louis mógł był zadowolony, że zapamiętał tę rozpiskę. „Opanowałem chyba wszystkie możliwe mechanizmy radzenia sobie. Jestem w stanie robić to, czego się ode mnie oczekuje. Nie zamierzam, wiesz, rozczarować wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy pracują przy trasie. Wszystkich tych, którzy przychodzą na dany koncert. Po prostu ostatnio to się trochę, wiesz, pogorszyło. Miałem coś podobnego podczas ostatniej trasy, ale poradziłem sobie z tym, i było okej. Teraz też dam sobie radę.”

  
„Co zrobiłeś, żeby sobie z tym poradzić?”

  
Harry wpatrywał się w Louis,a zabawnie przekrzywiając usta, pocierając dłonią lewy biceps, w miejscu, gdzie był pokryty tuszem – statek, wypełnione serce, róża. „Zrobiłem sobie parę tatuaży.”

  
„Cóż” – Louis wziął rękę z uda Harry’ego, po czym zaklaskał – „Nie sądzisz, że czas zrobić kolejny?”

  
„Tak, ale, um” – Harry zacisnął zęby oraz powieki, krzywiąc się – „Nie. Nie mógłbym” – dodał, potrząsając głową z zażenowaniem.

  
Było to _nie_ , które brzmiało bardzo jak _tak_. Ktoś z tyloma tatuażami co Harry, nie planujący ani jednego w przyszłości? Cholernie podejrzane.

  
„Wiesz, nikt cię nie zmusza, jeśli nie chcesz.”

  
„Nie, to nie tak. Chcę, ale…” – jego spojrzenie wylądowało na prawym nadgarstku Louisa, analizując go – „Nie, nie ma takiej opcji.”

  
„No dawaj, wyrzuć to z siebie” – Louis przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, że oparł się o Harry’ego – „O co chodzi? To coś obciachowego? Nie wiem, twarz Ronniego Wooda? Logo YSL? Coś na twoim pośladku?”

  
„Wszystko na raz. Ronnie w naszyjniku YSL, używający moich pośladków jako paska od gitary.”

  
„No powiedz, o co chodzi?” – Louis dźgnął Harry’ego palcem w ramię – „O co chodzi? O co chodzi? O co chodzi?”

  
„Przestań” – Harry zachichotał, częściowo próbując odsunąć rękę Louisa – „Przestań, i tak ci nie powiem.”

  
Louis ułożył policzek na ramieniu Harry’ego, podśpiewując „No powiedz Hazza.” Wydął dolną wargę i zatrzepotał rzęsami; dostrzegł, że Harry nie był już taki pewien swojego postanowienia, gdyż przewrócił oczami. „Obiecuję, że nie będę się bardzo śmiał.”

  
„Sądzę, że w ogóle nie będziesz się śmiał, ale dobra.”

  
Louis wyprostował się, podekscytowany; patrzył jak Harry przełyka ślinę i kilka razy otwiera i zamyka usta, nie mówiąc nic. Już miał oszczędzić mu cierpień i powiedzieć, że to bez znaczenia, gdy Harry wydukał – „Mówiłem ci, że podoba mi się twoja lina.”

  
I nie miał przy tym racji, ponieważ Louis zarechotał, zadowolony. „Lina? To z jej powodu złapałeś ból tyłka?” Ułożył mu dłoń na ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. „Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś zrobił sobie linę. Nie mam jakiejś wyłączności na ten wzór.”

  
„Nie o to chodzi” – jęknął Harry, sfrustrowany – „Nie chcę liny.”

  
„Dobra. Czyli co?” – zagaił Louis, wyciągając zapraszająco szyję.

  
„Nie chcę liny” – powtórzył Harry, wyczerpanym, ochrypniętym głosem – „Chcę kotwicę.”

  
Tym razem Louis się nie roześmiał. Po prostu siedział tam, z wybałuszonymi oczami i otwartymi ustami. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry wydał z siebie najsmutniejsze z możliwych fuknięć i rzekł – „A nie mówiłem.”

  
Louis złapał go za łokieć, ściskając go tak długo, aż Harry na niego spojrzał.

  
„Gdzie?”

  
„Lou” – pisnął Harry, przyciągając swoje ramię bliżej do klatki piersiowej. Louis od razu go puścił.

  
„Gdzie chcesz go mieć?” – spytał jeszcze raz, tylko odrobinę głośniej od lekkiej bryzy, która dopiero co zaczęła wiać.

  
Harry westchnął, lecz odpowiedział. „Tutaj” – wskazał na wewnętrzną stronę lewego nadgarstka. Louis ukrył go pod swoją lewą dłonią, pieszcząc kremową skórę i miękkie włoski; lina jeszcze ostrzej kontrastowała z jego bladością. „Chcę czegoś, co będzie mnie trzymać przy ziemi, co mnie ocali przed zgubieniem się. Mimo to będę mógł ją unieść, gdy tylko zechcę odpłynąć. Żeby przypominać sobie, że, pomimo wszystko, wciąż jeszcze mogę zdecydować, że nie chcę być rozdarty przez las rąk, z którego każda chce wyrwać kawałek mnie, aż nic ze mnie nie zostanie.”

  
Zaśmiał się autoironicznie, po czym dodał – „Albo coś w tym guście.”

  
_Sądzę, że jesteś najbardziej wyjątkowym mężczyzną na tej planecie,_ pomyślał Louis, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą. Miał na tyle samokontroli, żeby nie wypaplać tego na głos, nawet jeśli ta myśl zalała go całego, drażniąc jego połączenia nerwowe uczuciem dumy i tkliwości.

  
„No to zróbmy to” – powiedział – „Dobra?”

  
Harry przesunął palcem po swoim odsłoniętym nadgarstku, po czym szepnął – „Dobra.”

 

*

  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobili, było kupienie największej dostępnej puszki coca coli.

  
Harry ssał słomkę z zamkniętymi oczami i wymalowanym na twarzy wyrazem zupełnej błogości; wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, że Louis nie miał serca rzucić jakimś żartem o rafinowanych cukrach.

  
„Obawiam się, że nie da się ominąć tej części z ochroną” – powiedział przepraszająco, zajmując miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu ich vana, czekając, aż Harry usiądzie obok – „Ale zanim zacznie się twoje spotkanie, możemy robić, co tylko zechcesz.”

  
Spędzili godzinę na oglądaniu galerii zdjęć nowojorskich artystów tatuażu, aż znaleźli kogoś, czyj styl był podobny do tych tatuaży, które pokrywały ramię Harry’ego. Jak można było się spodziewać, już dawno miała zajęte wszystkie terminy, ale zgodziła się zobaczyć z Harrym po godzinach, uszczęśliwiając go tym niczym dzieciaka przed Gwiazdką.

  
„Nigdy wcześniej nie tatuowała mnie kobieta” – rzucił zaraz po tym, jak skończył rozmawiać ze swoim asystentem, który zrobił mu rezerwację, uśmiechając się w ten szczególny sposób, który rozświetlał całą jego twarz, i Louisowi spadł z serca pewien mały kamień.

  
(Wciąż to słyszał. _Nie pogorsz sprawy nie pogorsz sprawy nie pogorsz sprawy._ Po prostu nieco rzadziej i słabiej.)

  
Harry polizał dolną wargę, zlizując kropelkę coli, która tam wylądowała.

  
„Jest pewne miejsce, które chciałbym zobaczyć.”

  
„Dobra, jedźmy tam.”

  
„Nie zapytasz nawet, gdzie to jest?”

  
„Nie. I tak już wiem, że będzie to jakiś hipsterski koszmar, dlatego też zamierzam przynajmniej nacieszyć się jazdą.”

  
Harry zaśmiał się, ale nie zaprzeczył, dyktując kierowcy adres gdzieś w Queens i pokazując Albertowi szczegóły lokalizacji na swoim telefonie.

  
Owo miejsce faktycznie było hipsterskim koszmarem, co można było poznać po samym budynku, w którym się znajdowało. Lecz gdy Louis przeczytał nazwę, wiedział, że nie będzie miał na co narzekać. Harry zabrał ich do Museum of the Moving Image, dlatego, że Louis zaczynał mieć na niego wpływ lub po prostu celowo wybrał coś, co spodoba się też Louisowi.

  
Było to w irytujący sposób przemyślane, a samo muzeum – niesamowite, wręcz stworzone do integracji z odwiedzającymi.

  
Harry pozwolił Louisowi obślinić się na widok wystawy z Man Men, jednak przyszli tu zobaczyć coś innego – Sensory Stories, kolekcję historyjek z wirtualnej rzeczywistości, które równie dobrze mogły być zaczerpnięte wprost z mokrych snów Louisa. Szczerze mówiąc, Google Cube niemal sprawiło, że miał ochotę płakać i dojść jednocześnie.  
Dotykali i próbowali wszystkiego, korzystając z faktu, że w środku tygodnia muzeum było praktycznie puste. Louis opowiadał Harry’emu o pozostałych instalacjach, dodając trochę ciekawostek o tych, które widział w zeszłym roku na Sundance i tak dalej. W odpowiedzi Harry dał mu nieco spontaniczności, odwracając jego uwagę od tego, jak działają pewne rzeczy, oraz pokazując mu, dlaczego działają, za każdym razem robiąc na nim wrażenie swoimi błyskotliwymi spostrzeżeniami. Możliwość zajrzenia w głąb umysłu Harry’ego zawsze była miłą perspektywą.

  
Miło było też po prostu dobrze się z nim bawić, pomyślał, gdy Harry zaciągnął go do Dark Room Sex Game, po czym wepchnął mu do ręki pada.

  
Czekając, aż Harry rozpocznie grę i weźmie pada, Louis poruszył swoim.

  
„Ach” – zajęczało urządzenie.

  
Spróbował jeszcze raz i usłyszał „Mocniej.”

  
Spojrzał na Harry’ego, a Harry spojrzał na niego z tą samą miną, wyrażającą rozbawienie pomieszane z niedowierzaniem; roześmiali się w tym samym momencie; ich ruchy sprawiły, że pady się zatrzęsły, wydając z siebie chór odgłosów w stylu _uch, rusz się_ i _o tam._

 

„Okej” – Harry otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni – „Musimy się teraz skupić. Nie chcę wypaść słabo w tej grze, dobra?”

  
„Czy ja wiem, zazwyczaj szczytowanie najszybciej jak się da nie jest moim głównym celem” – odparł Louis, machając padem; w nagrodę usłyszał cichy jęk.

  
Harry zrobił to samo, patrząc mu w oczy, gdy Louis kręcił nadgarstkiem. „No to myśl o tym, że doprowadzasz mnie do orgazmu.”

  
„Och, skarbie” – Louis entuzjastycznie przeciął powietrze, sprawiając, że głos dobiegający z urządzenia stał się bardziej piskliwy – „Mogę to zrobić.”

  
Osiągnęli wirtualny orgazm w żenująco krótkim czasie, po czym skorzystali z faktu, że w pomieszczeniu było ciemno; całowali się, śmiali i gadali o wszystkim i o niczym, aż w końcu pracownik muzeum przyszedł zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje.

  
Zjedli kolację w wegetariańskiej knajpie w Lower East Side, którą ktoś polecił Harry’emu; Louis udawał, że wcale mu się tam nie podobało, gdy odganiał widelec Harry’ego ze swojej tarty czekoladowej i mówił mu, żeby sobie zamówił własną. Zaliczyli typową dla siebie dyskusję o rachunku, która przeszła w zestawienie wszystkich fajnych i niefajnych miejsc, w jakich ostatnio bywali. Skończyło się to dopiero, gdy Louis skorzystał z faktu, że Harry wspominał wyjątkowo dobrą włoską restaurację w Chicago; wsunął swoją kartę kredytową pod rachunek i wcisnął ją do ręki przechodzącego obok kelnera. Pozwolił Harry’emu zapłacić za tanie hot dogi, które zjedli po wyjściu stamtąd, dochodząc do wniosku, że nadal są głodni.

  
Jedli je w milczeniu, siedząc w samochodzie. Harry ukradkiem spoglądał na Louisa, który miał usta pełne kawałków cebuli i musztardy.

  
„Wszystko w porządku?” – szepnął Louis, kciukiem ścierając z brody Harry’ego plamkę z ketchupu i wycierając go w chusteczkę.

  
Harry kiwnął głową. „Po prostu się niecierpliwię. Chciałbym już mieć to z głowy.”

  
„Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, kochanie.”

  
Pięć minut później stali przed wejściem do salonu tatuażu, który był zupełnie pusty, nie licząc mężczyzny pracującego nad stosem papierów oraz kobiety – artystki.

  
„Mam na imię Becca” – przedstawiła się i zachichotała, gdy Harry zrobił to samo – „Moja siostra ma w pokoju plakat z tobą. Aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że na tamtym plakacie masz mniej tatuaży.”

  
„Wiem” – Louis objął Harry’ego w pasie, gładząc go po boku – „Taki był z niego grzeczny, dobrze wychowany chłopiec, ale, jak mniemam, gwiazdorskie życie go zepsuło.”

  
Becca parsknęła śmiechem, ściskając wolną rękę Louisa.

  
„Cóż, czas go zepsuć jeszcze bardziej.”

  
Poprowadziła ich do lady, gdzie przywitał się z nimi jej współpracownik, po czym wyjęła segregator i otworzyła go na stronie pełnej wzorów z kotwicami.

  
„Możesz sobie je przejrzeć i potem mi powiesz, który ci się podoba” – podała Harry’emu szkice; Harry pochylił kartkę tak, żeby Louis też widział – „Twój asystent powiedział, że chcesz realistycznie wyglądającą kotwicę wielkości czterech cali, z jakimś ładnym cieniowaniem.”

  
Wyjaśniła, że jej ostatni klient zajął jej mniej czasu, niż przypuszczała, więc mogła coś dla niego nabazgrać, lecz Louis słyszał jedynie połowę z jej słów. On i Harry wpatrywali się w kotwicę, która _nie miała liny_.

  
„Nie mówił mi nic o linie, więc jej nie uwzględniłam, ale jeśli wybierzesz ten wzór, mogę ją dodać.”

  
„Dziękuję” – wymamrotał Harry, unosząc wzrok by na nią spojrzeć i od razu go spuszczając. Harry mógł potrzebować dziesięciu minut na zdecydowanie się, czy chce hamburgera z ogórkami czy bez, ale na pewno nie zamierzał się wahać z grzeczności. Gdyby mu się nie podobało, już by o tym powiedział.

  
Louis nie zauważył, że drapał się po nadgarstku, dopóki Becca nie spojrzała na niego, unosząc brwi.

  
„Szczerze mówiąc” – zaczął, ponieważ ktoś musiał coś powiedzieć – „I ta wszyscy będą myśleć, że to pasujące do siebie tatuaże, więc.”

  
„Mogę dorysować linę, a potem możemy z niej zrezygnować, jeśli ci się nie spodoba, co?” – zasugerowała Becca.

  
„Nie, um” – powiedział Harry, odkładając szkice – „Chyba chcę ten wzór, taki jak tu.” Spojrzał na Louisa – „Na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko?”

  
Louis nachylił się, by złożyć pocałunek w kąciku jego ust, tak, by dodać mu otuchy, lecz na tyle krótki, żeby Becca nie poczuła się niekomfortowo.

  
„Kochanie, to twoje ciało, rób jak uważasz. Ale nie, nie mam nic przeciwko.”

  
Harry mruknął, po czym rozpromienił się, wciskając swoje ramię w ramię Louisa.

  
„Czyli co, sama kotwica?” – spytała Becca, uśmiechając się do nich.

  
Harry żarliwie pokiwał głową; jego maska spokoju i opanowania opadała coraz bardziej.

  
„Sama kotwica.”

 

*

 

Po wszystkim poszli na piwo, żeby to uczcić, i po drodze rozpoznała ich grupka dziewczyn. Harry pozował do zdjęć ze zgiętym ramieniem; kotwica wciąż była zawinięta, lecz widoczna bardziej, niż gdyby wskazywał na nią neonową strzałką.

  
Louis powtarzał sobie w głowie niekończącą się mantrę _nie dla ciebie_. Lecz gdy jedna z dziewczyn poprosiła o zdjęcie ich dwóch, nie mógł nie ująć dłoni Harry’ego w swoją.

  
Lina złączyła się z kotwicą niczym gwiazdy w tej samej konstelacji.

 

*

 

Kolejny tydzień był cholernie rozkoszny. Louis nie miał żadnych planów na ten miesiąc, nie licząc dwóch ustawek z Harrym, czyli tyle co nic, a Harry miał przerwę przed europejską częścią trasy.

  
Zapakowali do walizki jedynie stroje kąpielowe i wskoczyli do samolotu na Tahiti, nie zastanawiając się dwa razy. Pili, pieprzyli się, spali, czytali okropne książki i nie rozmawiali o niczym poza nimi tu i teraz. Pierwszego dnia Harry poparzył sobie ramiona; Louis musiał go nasmarowywać balsamem dwa razy dziennie do końca pobytu. Wiercił się, gdy zakładał koszulkę i cały czas musiał zakrywać nadgarstek, a Louis i tak uważał, że nigdy nie widział go piękniejszym.

  
Louis wiedział, że jest to wyłącznie chwilowa odskocznia od prawdziwego życia; mimo to wciąż odczuwał ulgę, gdy w końcu, po wielu miesiącach, skóra pod oczami Harry’ego stała się mniej podrażniona i opuchnięta.

  
Odczuwał też ulgę, ponieważ okazało się, że byli w stanie wytrzymać swoje towarzystwo dłużej niż przez weekend; dogadywali się tak dobrze, że zaczynał drętwieć na samą myśl o perspektywie powrotu do swojego domu w Londynie, gdzie czekały na niego jedynie złota rybka oraz jego gosposia. O perspektywie rzeczywistości, w której nikt nie będzie mu podkradał jedzenia wprost z talerza, nie będzie zostawiał kosmyków włosów w umywalce każdego ranka, ani nie będzie go budził o szóstej rano, hałasując, gdy przygotowuje się do biegania.

  
Harry chrapał, nalegał, żeby zostawiać klimatyzację na najniższych obrotach nawet gdy było piekielnie gorąco i nigdy nie trzymał się swojej połowy rzeczy, a Louis i tak myślał tylko o jednym – że tak czy siak jego londyńskie szafy nie są nawet w połowie zajęte.

  
Mieli niepisaną umowę o unikaniu poważnych rozmów, lecz był to ich ostatni wieczór, i Louis musiał coś powiedzieć. Szli wzdłuż brzegu, trzymając buty w rękach, ze stopami pokrytymi wodą i piaskiem; przepełniała go melancholia typowa dla końca wyprawy, jak wtedy, gdy zaczynasz rozumieć, że będzie ciężko kiedykolwiek jeszcze wrócić w to samo miejsce, ale wciąż nie wiesz, czy powinieneś się z nim pożegnać, czy starać się zapamiętać jak najwięcej.

  
„Haz” – Louis po omacku wyciągnął do niego rękę, sunął małym palcem po rękawie koszuli.

  
Harry objął go w pasie, zginając palce na jego biodrze i przyciągając go do siebie. Obsypywał przesadnymi pocałunkami włosy, policzek oraz kącik ust Louisa; ich kroki stawały się coraz bardziej chwiejne, poruszali się zygzakiem w płytkiej wodzie.

  
„Usiądźmy na chwilę” – powiedział Harry, wtulając nos w szyję Louisa. Poprowadził go w drugą stronę, z dala od fal, gdzie piasek był suchy.

  
Wylądowali ciężko na tyłkach. Harry puścił Louisa i zakopał ręce w sypkich ziarenkach, które nabrały niemal srebrnej barwy w nieśmiałym świetle księżyca.

  
„W porównaniu z oceanem wszystko zawsze wydaje się takie małe” – zamyślił się Harry; księżyc sprawił, że jego profil również był skąpany w srebrze – „Przez to masz ochotę pisać o tym wiersze, czyż nie? Nawet jeśli wszystko zostało już w tym temacie powiedziane.”

  
„Zawsze można dodać coś nowego, na przykład…” – Louis nonszalancko odrzucił głowę, wpatrując się w Harry’ego spod rzęs, podczas gdy Harry uśmiechał się do niego pobłażliwie – „Ja tylko chcę zasugerować, że nikt nigdy nie napisał ani słowa o moich oczach w kolorze morza, i szczerze mówiąc, uważam to za dosyć wstydliwe niedopatrzenie.”

  
„Oczy niczym morze, uśmiech niczym słońce, tyłek niczym gwiazdozbiór.”

  
Louis, chichocząc, opuścił głowę na ramię Harry’ego, delikatnie, mając na uwadze jego podrażnioną skórę – „Trudno powiedzieć, czy to miał być komplement czy zniewaga.”

  
„Jasne, że komplement” – Harry przysunął usta do ucha Louisa, zniżając głos – „Nie narobiłbym do własnego gniazda.”

  
„Har-old.”

  
Louis lekko klepnął Harry’ego w brzuch. Harry z łatwością przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował; na jego języku wciąż można było wyczuć delikatną, słodką nutę szampana, którego pili do kolacji.

  
„To to tak bazgrzesz jak szalony w tym swoim dzienniczku?” – spytał Louis, stykając się z Harrym czołem – „Wiersze o morzu?”

  
„Wiersze o twoim tyłku” – Harry wyszczerzył się zadowolony z siebie; w słabym świetle jego dołeczki były jeszcze lepiej widoczne. Oparł się na łokciach, tak, że wciąż byli blisko siebie. „Tak po prostu sobie piszę. Żeby oczyścić umysł. Zapisałem parę pomysłów na piosenki.”

  
„Piosenki” – Louis niepewnie oblizał wargi – „Piosenki dla ciebie?”

  
Zrozumiałby, gdyby Harry nie potrafił przestać pisać. Gdyby nie potrafił przestać śpiewać, nawet jeśli go to rani. Wystarczy kilka chwil w świetle reflektorów, by zacząć bać się ciemności.

  
„Nie wiem, może. Nie muszą być dla kogoś. Nie potrafiłbym nic nie pisać.”

  
Harry spuścił wzrok, marszcząc przy tym brwi, lecz jego twarz zaraz się rozjaśniła. Odwrócił się do Louisa, zmieszany acz podekscytowany – „Mam jedną fajną. Słowa nie są jakieś odkrywcze, ale podoba mi się jej klimat. Chciałbyś posłuchać?”

  
„Kurwa, jasne” – palnął Louis, prawie bez tchu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Harry nigdy nie śpiewał przy nim poza koncertami.

  
„Dobra, to idzie tak” – odchrząknął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu – „ _And you say it's hard to keep a secret, babe don't leave me all alone in this hotel_ ” – brzmiało to jak piosenka z lat siedemdziesiątych; jego głos był ochrypły i szorstki od braku ćwiczeń – „ _And these shades can hide us from the streets yeah, one weekend I'll promise that I'll never tell._ ”

  
Przylgnął do Louisa. Oczy mu błyszczały, gdy śpiewał coraz głośniej, coraz bardziej pewny siebie we fragmencie, który najpewniej był refrenem – „ _You should probably stay, probably stay, a couple more days, come on let me change your ticket home._ ” Znów zamknął oczy, tracąc nieco z typowej dla siebie samokontroli – „ _You should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days. Come on let me change your ticket home_.”

  
Przeciągnął ostatnie słowo, podczas gdy Louis klaskał bez najmniejszego śladu ironii. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, urządziłby mu owacje na stojąco.

  
„Podoba mi się” – powiedział – „Wpada w ucho, kojarzy się z latem.”

  
„Czyli jesteś na tak?” – Harry przysunął się bliżej, przewracając się na bok i kładąc nogę na wyciągniętych nogach Louisa. Louis nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty; położył się, obejmując Harry’ego za szyję, nie martwiąc się garściami piasku, które wciskały się w jego ubrania i włosy.

  
„Z czym na tak?”

  
„Żebyśmy zmienili bilety i zostali na tej wyspie na zawsze?”

  
„Nie tęsknisz za domem?” – spytał leniwie Louis, rozproszony tym, że Harry przyciągał go do siebie za pomocą swojej nogi, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego – „No wiesz, za smogiem, za duchotą, za korkami, za wrednymi gołębiami?”

  
„I wrednymi lisami” – dodał Harry, unosząc w górę kącik ust – „Ale nie zostaję w Londynie, pamiętasz?”

  
To wystarczyło, żeby Louis się otworzył.

  
„Eh, co do tego.”

  
Louis postarał się zrobić najbardziej pokrzepiającą minę, na jaką było go stać, która najpewniej wcale nie była pokrzepiająca, sądząc po tym, jak Harry wpatrywał się w niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

  
„Mam dom. W sensie, że w Londynie” – powiedział, co mogło wskazywać na fakt, że coś odcięło połączenie między jego mózgiem a ustami.

  
„Echm, to fajnie” – Harry zacisnął powieki, zaskoczony i rozbawiony – „Skoro mieszkasz w Londynie.”

  
„Tak, właśnie tak. Otóż mój dom znajduje się w sensownej odległości od Northolt, zwykle tam lądujesz, prawda? Chyba, że jesteś jednym z tych, którzy wolą City, co jest trochę nadęte, no ale nie oceniam. A może wolisz Luton? Miałem tam kiedyś spięcie z odrzutowcem Simona Cowella. Wygrałem. To był jeden z najpiękniejszych momentów w mojej karierze.”

  
„Northolt” – Harry przerwał tę paplaninę, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku z czułym, wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy – „Lubię Northolt. Lou, o co próbujesz mnie poprosić?”  
_Kup ze mną dom na wsi, adoptujmy dziesięcioro dzieci i owczarka niemieckiego_ , o to właśnie chciał poprosić, ale zadowolił się tym – „Zostań ze mną w przerwie między koncertami.”

  
„To przyjemna, cicha okolica” – dodał, gdy Harry milczał, z niedowierzaniem oblizując usta; światło odbijało się w ich wilgoci, sprawiając, że lśniły – „W sensie, że mój dom. Rano można nawet usłyszeć jak ptaszki ćwierkają. O ile się wtedy nie śpi, bo ja zazwyczaj śpię, ale zawsze. No i jest tam żarcie, nie jak w Toronto. Czasem nawet kupuję warzywa.”

  
Harry zamrugał.

  
„Zabrzmiało to dziwnie?” – skrzywił się – „Myślałem, że i tak to zrobimy.” Odsunął się od Harry’ego, kładąc się na plecach i zaciskając powieki. „Nie chciałem robić z tego wielkiej sprawy.”

  
Poczuł, że Harry się wierci. „Zgoda”- powiedział; Louis słyszał jego głos nad sobą. Zerknął do góry; serce waliło mu tak głośno, że potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć, na co zgodził się Harry.

  
„Zgoda” – powtórzył, bardziej pewnie, unosząc w górę kącik ust – „O ile nie pomyślisz, że ci się narzucam w twoim czasie wolnym.”

  
Louis szeroko otworzył oczy, skupiając się na uśmiech Harry’ego, na jego błyszczących oczach i luźnych puklach, wystarczająco długich, by muskać jego policzki.

  
„O tak. Mieć kogoś do regularnego bzykanka i kogoś, do kogo można otworzyć gębę i kto nie jest moją stuletnią gosposią. Cóż za narzucanie się, cóż za ciężar.”

  
„Mam nadzieję, że nie bzykasz regularnie swojej stuletniej gosposi.”

  
„Nieźle wygląda jak na swój wiek” – odgryzł się Louis, po czym wplótł dłonie we włosy Harry’ego i pociągnął go w dół, by go pocałować.

 

*

 

Louis myślał, że wszystko będzie tak samo, jak w Kanadzie, w Ameryce i na Tahiti, ale oczywiście się mylił.

  
Zaczęło się powoli.

  
Po pierwszych dwóch koncertach wziął z garażu swojego Range Rovera i pojechał po Harry’ego na lotnisko sam. Nauczył się żyć, udając, że wcale nie ma wokół niego kierowców, ochroniarzy oraz asystentów, lecz gdy faktycznie nadarzyła się okazja, żeby ich nie było, zamierzał z niej skorzystać. Już teraz miał wrażenie, że spędzał z Harrym za mało czasu, gdyż Harry zawsze musiał się zbierać akurat w momencie, kiedy Louis zaczynał przywykać do jego obecności.

  
Dwa koncerty później zapamiętał trasę do Northholt na tyle dobrze, że mógł spędzić te dziesięć mil dzielące go od domu, patrząc jednym okiem na drogę, a drugim na Harry’ego.

  
Stopniowo pojawiało się coraz więcej śladów obecności Harry’ego. Szczoteczka w łazience. Piżama w szufladzie, choć Harry najczęściej spał nago. Pudełka z zieloną herbata tuż obok tych z czarną, której Louis był wierny bez wyjątków, oraz kubek z kotem, z napisem _cat puns freak meowt._ Równomierna eskalacja, której punktem kulminacyjnym był moment, kiedy Louis potknął się o własne nogi, bo przypadkiem założył rurki Harry’ego, które były na niego za długie.

  
Zrobił zdjęcie podwiniętych dżinsów, podpisał je „ _Nie brakuje ci czegoś_?”, oznaczył na nim Harry’ego i dodał je na Instagram. W nagrodę otrzymał zdjęcie, na którym Harry trzyma w ręce telefon, z którego tapety uśmiecha się siedzący na hamaku, opalony Louis. Zwykłe „ _tak_ ” pod nim stopiło serca nawet najbardziej cynicznych fanek, podczas gdy jego serce stopiła wiadomość od Nialla _to jest tak dobre, że prawie uwierzyłem, że to na serio._

  
Wysłał Niallowi szczerzącą się emotkę, po czym wszedł na Whatsappa i otworzył rozmowę z Harrym.

  
(Ich ostatnia wymiana zdań wyglądała tak:

  
                                                                                                                                                                _Twoje cholerne dżinsy mało co mnie nie zabiły_

  
_Które?_

  
_Te czarne z dziurami_  
_Jakie to ma znaczenie Harold ONE MNIE PRAWIE ZABIŁY_

  
_Mam nadzieję, że ich nie zniszczyłeś. Uwielbiam te spodnie_.)

  
_Zmieniłeś tapetę tylko po to?_ , napisał Louis, decydując się na bycie wyrozumiałym i zignorowanie tego, że Harry wykazał się brakiem empatii.

  
_Może_ , odparł Harry. Kłamstwo. Jeszcze dwanaście godzin temu miał na tapecie jakieś artystyczne ujęcie palm na tle zachodzącego słońca.

  
_Chyba zostawię tak jak jest. I tak, brakuje mi ciebie_ , dopisał chwilę potem. Tak. Być może Louis mógł mu wybaczyć.

 

*

 

Harry nie mówił, jak się czuje, a Louis nie pytał. A przynajmniej nie wprost. Czynił subtelne starania, by skierować którąś z rozmów na tematy okołokoncertowe, ale bezskutecznie. Harry uśmiechał się, wzruszał ramionami, i zawsze miał na podorędziu jakąś dowcipną uwagę, którą rozpraszał Louisa. Louis, z braku lepszego planu, pozwalał sobie na bycie rozpraszanym.

  
To nie tak, że tego nie widział. Uciekał od tego, nie mówił nic, gdy Harry ukradł mu papierosa z paczki i wypalił go w ciszy przed koncertem w Sztokholmie, gdy pieprzył go desperacko po występie w Paryżu, ostro, tak jak chciał tego Louis, ale był pewien, że Harry by tego nie zrobił, bojąc się, że go skrzywdzi. Po wszystkim jego ciało było zaspokojone jak nigdy, lecz umysł miał pełen bezsilnej troski.

  
Harry wiercił się i przewracał się w z boku na bok całą noc przed wylotem do Madrytu. Miał przed sobą jeszcze sześć koncertów; wróci do Londynu dopiero za dziesięć dni, co było najdłuższym okresem rozłąki od czasu powrotu ze Stanów. Wystarczyło tylko dodać dwa do dwóch.

  
A Louis próbował nie reagować, naprawdę próbował. Zignorował fakt, że Hary ledwie skubnął makaron, który pieczołowicie dla niego rozgotował, albo to, że wydobył z jego szafy jedną z białych koszulek i wsadził ją do swojej walizki. Lecz później, gdy jechali już na lotnisko, Louis odebrał telefon od Liama z przypomnieniem mu o dubbingu, jakiego potrzebował inżynier dźwięku do pewnego durnego filmu akcji, który Louis kręcił na początku roku, bo wciąż miał kredyt hipoteczny do spłacenia. Louis jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że coś o tym słyszał, pewnie od samego Liama, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze – nie powinno się od niego oczekiwać, że będzie zwracał uwagę na wszystko, co mówi Liam.

  
Zgodził się, że poleci do LA za twa tygodnie, lecz gdy omawiali z Liamem możliwe terminy zauważył, że Harry torturuje swoją dolną wargę i warknął. Na lotnisku wsiadł z Harrym do samolotu.

  
Harry nie był miłośnikiem publicznego okazywania sobie uczuć; mimo to zwinął się w kulkę u boku Louisa na wytwornym skórzanym fotelu w kolorze jasnego brązu. Louis nie chciał się zakładać, ale mógłby przysiąc, że Jeff uśmiechał się do nich nieco milej oraz nieco mniej sardonicznie.

  
Na ostatnich koncertach Harry śpiewał cover piosenki Hoziera. Louis też mógłby to zaśpiewać, ponieważ Harry puszczał ten utwór non stop całymi dniami, gdy wrócili z Polinezji. Dopiero wtedy, gdy stał tam, patrząc na Harry’ego, siedzącego samotnie na stołku na tle pomarańczowego nieba, ze skromnym akompaniamentem w postaci brzęku strun gitary, dopiero wtedy to do niego dotarło.

  
_Way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine, open hand or closed fist would be fine_ , nucił, szorstkim, głębokim głosem, jak gdyby czuł każde uderzenie. _The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

  
Głos mu się załamał na _And it's worth it, it's divine, I have this some of the time,_ pnąc się do góry z przejmującym śmiechem, tylko po to, by zaraz opaść na sam dół z przeciągłym jękiem.

  
Była to jedna z najbardziej autentycznych rzeczy, jakie Louis widział w jego wykonaniu na scenie, i było to coś straszliwego. Harry śpiewał o tym, jak bardzo rani go bycie tam, i otrzymał za to burzę braw.

  
To w końcu nic złego. Może nawet jakiś rodzaj progresu, skoro już nie udawał.

  
Louis pragnął jedynie móc to odzobaczyć.

 

*

  
Louis wybrał się z Harrym do Barcelony, ale Liam przekonał go, żeby tego samego wieczoru poleciał do LA nocnym lotem.

  
Było tam znacznie cieplej niż w Londynie, lecz trafili na wietrzny dzień; wybrali plażę gdzieś na uboczu, która była zupełnie pusta, nie licząc par z dziećmi i psami.  
Do koncertu został jeszcze jeden dzień, zatem w mieście jak dotąd nie roiło się od fanów Harry’ego. Wypatrzyła ich jedynie młoda kobieta z wózkiem; obaj z radością kucnęli przy nim i zrobili sobie zdjęcie z jej roczną córeczką.

  
„Jak sądzisz, rozpozna nas jak podrośnie?” – spytał Harry, gdy odchodzili; wciąż miał miękki, ciepły wyraz twarzy.

  
Louis nie odpowiedział. Wziął Harry’ego pod ramię i podprowadził go bliżej wody, gdzie morze zdawało się górować nad wszystkimi troskami o przyszłość.

  
Popołudnie spędzili na leniwym łażeniu po sklepach, by kupić pamiątki dla najbliższych; następnie zatrzymali się w barze na tarasie na _tapas y cerveza._ Louis obracał schowanym w kieszeni małym pudełkiem, czując zażenowanie na myśl o tym, jak bardzo było to ckliwe i oklepane; poczekał, aż Harry wypije połowę swojego piwa, zanim postawił je przed nim.

  
Harry przełknął krakersa, którego właśnie jadł, po czym wziął maleńkie satynowe pudełeczko do rąk, patrząc na nie ze zdziwieniem.

  
„Byłeś zajęty wybieraniem magnesu na lodówkę dla mamy” – wyjaśnił Louis – „Dlatego ja pomyślałem o tobie.”

  
Harry niepewnie rozwiązał tasiemkę. „O ile nie jest to jakaś mozaikowa żaba.”

  
„Jestem pewien, że Gaudi to jaszczurka, a nie żaba” – odparł ze śmiechem Louis, lecz śmiech ten zabrzmiał, jakby był wymuszony. Wlepił oczy w Harry’ego, obserwując każdą jego reakcję. Teraz żałował, że nie kupił czegoś tak banalnego jak żaba.

  
Harry delikatnie otworzył pudełko, zdezorientowany, gdy usłyszał wewnątrz pobrzękiwanie. Wyciągnął z niego bransoletkę; pomarańczowy odcień zachodzącego słońca odbijał się w jej srebrnych monetach. Zachichotał w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób i obracał nią w dwóch palcach, przyglądając się jej całej, pieszcząc wygrawerowane na monetach wzory i ogniwa łańcucha.

  
„Wiem, że wolisz pierścionki, ale…” – Louis urwał, zaciskając zęby. _Ale nie mogę ci kupić pierścionka_. „Nie musisz jej nosić. Możesz jej użyć jako przycisk do swoich gór pieniędzy, albo coś w tym stylu.”

  
„Sądzę, że moje góry pieniędzy mają się świetnie tam, gdzie się aktualnie znajdują” – Harry wyciągnął do Louisa rękę, potrząsając bransoletką tuż przed nim – „Mógłbyś mi ją założyć?”

  
Louis zapiął mu ją na nadgarstku, tuż pod kotwicą.

  
„Fajnie” – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w skupieniu, jak monety pobrzękują z każdym ruchem jego dłoni – „W ten sposób mam linę, nawet jeśli nie ma cię przy mnie.”  
„Och” – kontynuował, podczas gdy Louis nerwowo przeżuwał orzeszka ziemnego, ignorując swędzenie w prawym nadgarstku – „Miałem ci to powiedzieć. Wiem, że nie chcesz kupić sobie domu w LA, bo jesteś upartym chujem, i że masz jakieś miejsce, w którym się zatrzymujesz, kiedy tam jesteś. Wiem też, że dziwnie jest zostawać u kogoś w domu kiedy nie ma w nim właściciela, ale chciałem, wiesz, jakoś się odwdzięczyć? No i poza tym i tak będę tam za tydzień, a przenoszenie rzeczy z miejsca na miejsce bywa uciążliwe, więc” – urwał, odchylając wyczekująco głowę i obracając w palcach papierową chusteczkę.

  
Louis zacisnął usta i wybałuszył oczy, po czym parsknął – „Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?”Poczekał chwilę, aż Harry zmarszczy brwi i otworzy usta, po czym kontynuował – „Ale pozerka” – zakpił – „Ale kurwa pozerka. Dałem ci błyskotkę, a ty mi oferujesz zasrany dom.”

  
Harry zaśmiał się delikatnie i odwrócił wzrok, lekko unosząc kącik ust. „Czyli?”

  
Czyli Louis miał przejebane i ten facet kiedyś wpędzi go do grobu.

  
„Nie boisz się, że zwinę ci srebrną zastawę?”

  
„Nic a nic” – odparł Harry, szczerząc się, jakby wygrał w totka – „Ani o moje góry pieniędzy.”

 

*

 

Ich wolny czas w LA szybko zamienił się w rywalizację o to, kto weźmie kogo na możliwie najbardziej ekstrawagancką imprezę, sprawi, że spotka się z idolem, którego widział jedynie przelotnie kiedyś tam, zasugeruje najciekawszą rozrywkę. Zaczęli od nudnych wycieczek motocyklem Harry’ego oraz od pływania nago w zimnej wodzie; rozkręcali się do momentu, w którym Harry odmówił skoczenia z Louisem na bungee z mostu.

  
Pili szoty i śmiali się sobie w szyje tuż po tym, jak Harry przedstawił Louisowi Davida Beckhama, ponieważ najwidoczniej Harry i David byli najlepszymi kumplami. Gdzieś w trakcie pijackiej ekscytacji Louis opowiedział Harry’emu o tym, jak pierwszy raz zobaczył go na żywo, gdy miał na sobie kapelusz i uśmiechał się tak, że każdy mógłby paść mu do stóp.

  
(„To był ten okres, kiedy moje włosy miały dziwną długość” – powiedział Harry, promieniejąc i mocniej przyciskając Louisa do ściany, o którą się opierał.

  
Louis gapił się na niego z czułością, wsuwając palce w jego włosy – „Tak, ten kapelusz był straszny. Mógłbyś go znów założyć?)

  
Dobre i złe rzeczy – z Harrym wszystko było proste, ale tym razem było miło być tym, który stawał się częścią życia drugiego. Louis odwiedził londyński dom Harry’ego tylko raz, gdy Harry miał coś stamtąd zabrać. Owo miejsce nie wyglądało na zamieszkałe. Harry mówił mu o domu w Chesire, niedaleko mamy, i że jeździ do Londynu tylko, gdy ma akurat coś promować albo żeby odwiedzić Gemmę.)

  
(„Albo, wiesz co. To kiedyś wyglądało tak” – szepnął z głową schowaną w szafie, ale nie na tyle, by zupełnie ukryć jego niezrównany uśmiech.)

  
Jego dom w LA był jednym wielkim banałem, zupełnie jakby zadzwonił do architekta i powiedział mu _zróbcie coś tak podobnego do planu Kardashianów, jak to tylko możliwe_. Mimo to wszędzie były jakieś jego ślady, poczynając od kolekcji gier video, kończąc na tandetnych gadżetach amerykańskich drużyn footballowych, do oglądania których zmuszał Louisa… Kolekcja kapeluszy oraz butów, poukładanych od najmniej do najbardziej błyszczących, oraz jego tomiki poezji, które leżały wszędzie, i ołówki w pobliżu każdego z nich. Louis pomyślał o przeczytanym do połowy egzemplarzu _Wyboru Poezji_ Rumiego, leżącym na szafce nocnej w jego domu w Londynie, i o tym, jak Harry mimochodem rzucił – „Dokończę lekturę jak wrócimy.”

  
Louis bardzo szybko przestał się czuć jak gość, dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym zrozumiał, że Harry porusza się po swoim domu tak samo na luzie, jak to było u Louisa, leniwie łażąc w kąta w kąt, półnagi jak zawsze, śmiejący się z tego, że Louis nie potrafił zbyt długo usiedzieć spokojnie, ale zawsze był gotowy, żeby mu dogodzić.

  
Pewnego ranka Louis obudził się z Harrym chrapiącym na jego klatce piersiowej i poczuł się tak, jak gdyby miał nieograniczone pokłady czasu, a za chwilę, w mgnieniu oka, siedział już w samolocie do Londynu, z wlekącym się za nim rozespanym Harrym. Może był to fakt, że wracali razem, wiedząc, że będą mieć jeszcze jedną noc w Londynie, zanim Harry będzie musiał się udać do Dublinu, a Louis wpadnie w wir konferencji prasowych związanych z premierą _Naładowanego Gnata_ , lecz pierwszy raz nie miał poczucia, że to koniec.

  
Był to po prostu kolejny przystanek na ich drodze.

 

*

  
Przed premierą w Londynie mieli cały dzień dla siebie, po raz pierwszy od ponad tygodnia.

  
Spędzili go, kłócąc się.

  
Louis kończył właśnie szereg wywiadów z prasą w Anglii – był u Grahama Nortona, u Alana Carra, rozmawiał chyba z każdą możliwą redakcją w kraju. Był zadowolony. Udało mu się nawet wcisnąć gdzieś między sztampowe wypowiedzi uroczą historyjkę o nim, Harrym i jeżowcu na Tahiti; mówienie o Harrym w ten sposób dawało mu poczucie swobody.  
Zwyczajnie nie był gotowy na robienie tego samego po drugiej stronie oceanu, gdzie zewsząd atakowali go ludzie mówiący z amerykańskim akcentem. Chciał po prostu spać w swoim domu, popijać herbatę, narzekać na pogodę oraz towarzyszyć Harry’emu w ostatniej części trasy, żeby przekonać się na własne oczy, czy faktycznie radził sobie lepiej, tak, jak twierdził, teraz, gdy miał grać w mniejszych salach.

  
Zaczęło się dosyć niewinnie. Obaj pochylali się nad swoimi walizkami; Harry wypakowywał to, co przywiózł z Irlandii, a Louis pakował się do LA. Rzucił komentarz, głupią uwagę o tym, że Harry miał jakąś jego rzecz, która służyła mu za wsparcie emocjonalne. A Harry był na tym punkcie przewrażliwiony, albo dlatego, że faktycznie czuł się lepiej i nie życzył sobie, żeby Louis to kwestionował, albo dlatego, że chciał przekonać sam siebie, lecz Louis podpuszczał go, nie zauważając, jak zaciskał usta i szczękę.

  
„Nie mówiłeś, że to ze sobą wziąłeś” – zaczął delikatnie, próbując jednocześnie złożyć koszulkę; nie skupiał się zbytnio na tej konwersacji. Już po wszystkim za cholerę nie będzie pamiętał, o czym w ogóle rozmawiali.

  
Odwrócił się do niego twarzą dopiero gdy Harry gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza i ustał szelest składanych ubrań.

  
„Może mówiłbym ci więcej, gdybyś nie patrzył na mnie jakbyś nie mógł się doczekać, aż zaktualizujesz sobie notatki o moim stanie psychicznym.”

  
„O co ci chodzi?” – spytał Louis miękkim, pełnym niedowierzania głosem.

  
Harry prychnął, po czym wstał, górując nad nim. „Wszystkie te spojrzenia i znaczące pauzy przez telefon, jakbyś czekał, aż ci się do czegoś przyznam. Louis, do jasnej cholery, to mnie wykańcza. Nic mi nie jest.”

  
„Czy ty” – mrugnął Louis, upuszczając trzymaną przez siebie koszulkę – „Jesteś na mnie zły, bo się o ciebie martwię?”

  
„Wiesz co, po prostu przy tobie nie da się o tym nie myśleć. Tak jakbyś cały czas czekał, aż ja się załamię.”

  
„Mam ci przypomnieć ile razy tuliłem cię, gdy płakałeś? Albo ile razy musiałem znosić twoje wahania nastrojów, bo kurwa nie potrafiłeś mi powiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak?”

  
„Teraz wszystko jest w porządku, mówiłem ci przecież” – przekornie odparł Harry, krzyżując ramiona.

  
To sprawiło, że Louis skoczył na równe nogi niczym sprężyna, a słowa wybrzmiały same, jakby zbyt długo były skrywane – „Jak mam ci kurwa wierzyć? Wszystko sobie lekceważysz, nic mi kurwa nie mówisz, nigdy nie wiem, o czym tak naprawdę myślisz. Harry, ja ci kurwa nie czytam w myślach.”

  
„I chwała Bogu za to. Nie chcę, żebyś mi czytał w myślach. Nie jesteś moim terapeutą” – warknął Harry; na czole pulsowała mu żyła, ale oczy miał zaszklone niczym jezioro, na które leje deszcz.

  
„Ty kurwa nie masz terapeuty, bo taki jesteś mądry, że wiecznie odmawiasz pomocy.”

  
„Ile jeszcze razy będziemy się o to kłócić? Mogę sobie poradzić sam.”

  
Harry opuścił ręce wzdłuż tułowia, zaciskając dłonie w pięści; Louis miał ochotę go wyśmiać, wyśmiać to, że nawet teraz ton jego głosu nie zmienił się ani trochę, nadal brzmiał na jedno kopyto. Sam nie wiedział, czemu był taki wściekły i zgorzkniały, ale był.

  
„Och tak, i świetnie na tym wychodzisz, nieprawdaż?”

  
„Prawdaż. Louis, naprawdę lepiej się czuję, dlaczego nie chcesz odpuścić?”

  
„Odpuścić?” – spytał Louis, głośniej, niż zamierzał; fala gniewu zalała go całego, przykrywając niemoc – „Nie mam zamiaru odpuścić. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić wszystkich tych koncertów z dala od ciebie, wstrzymując oddech i bojąc się, że dziś ostatnia kropla dopełni tę czarę goryczy. Musieć kombinować, jakby tu spytać, nie pytając. Pisać wiadomości do Jeffa i nie wysyłać ich, bo to by była ostateczna porażka. Starać się rozszyfrować twój pierdolony Instagram, czy czarnobiałe zdjęcia to te dobre wieczory czy te złe. Myślisz, że lubię się o ciebie martwić bez przerwy? Bo kurwa wcale tak nie jest.”

  
Gdy skończył, gardło miał zupełnie zdarte; dyszał i zataczał się, podczas gdy Harry stał jak posąg, wpatrując się w niego w osłupieniu.

  
„Powinieneś był mi to powiedzieć wcześniej. Że kosztowałem cię tyle wysiłku. Zaoszczędzilibyśmy mnóstwo paliwa do samolotów.”

  
To wcale nie – wcale tak – właśnie to powiedział Louis. Wyrzucił to z siebie w dwóch minutach straszliwej furii, a teraz wszystko to zniknęło niczym fajerwerki – w jednej chwili potężne i oślepiające, a kilka sekund później niknące gęstym powietrzu.

  
„Harry”- zaczął błagać, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń – „Proszę cię, nie…”

  
Lecz Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął wychodzić; mówił, będąc odwróconym do Louisa plecami, gdy ten za nim biegł.

  
„Wyraziłeś się dość jasno w tym swoim przemówieniu” – powiedział beznamiętnym tonem, nienaturalnie wyprostowany jak na kogoś, kto zawsze się garbił – „Robię dokładnie to, o co prosiłeś. Już nie będziesz się musiał o mnie zamartwiać.”

  
„Harry” – Louis stanął przed nim, stając mu na stopach, by zatrzymać jego pełne determinacji kroki, po czym ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Harry wyglądał, jakby chciał się odsunąć, lecz jedynie przewrócił oczami - „Nie to miałem na myśli.”

  
„Jaka szkoda” – prychnął Harry. Najwidoczniej udobruchało go coś w spanikowanym wyrazie twarzy Louisa, ponieważ przycisnął swoje czoło do jego, po czym rzekł drżącym głosem – „Muszę pomyśleć. Muszę pobyć sam. Proszę, pozwól mi odejść.”

  
Louis bez słowa opuścił ręce i zrobił krok w tył. „Zamówię ci taryfę” – powiedział, łapiąc za telefon; co kilka sekund spoglądał na Harry’ego, mając nadzieję, że zmieni zdanie.

  
Harry trzymał głowę spuszczoną.

 

  
Dzień przed wielkim wyjściem zawsze był bez sensu. Nawet te kilka godzin, które Louis miał tylko dla siebie – zanim jego dom nawiedzi armia fryzjerów, makijażystów oraz osób odpowiedzialnych za to, żeby nie wylądował na liście najgorzej ubranych ludzi – spędzał wyłącznie na łażeniu z kąta w kąt i rozmyślaniu, co może pójść nie tak. Dziś miał dodatkowo bonusa w postaci myślenia, co może pójść nie tak _z Harrym_.

  
Nie miał od niego żadnych wieści, nie wiedział nawet, gdzie się zatrzymał. Na szczęście wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci konturowaniem jego policzków oraz poprawianiem szwów w garniturze by zauważyć, jak podły był jego nastrój.

  
Na czerwonym dywanie rozglądał się bez przerwy, modląc się w duchu, żeby dostrzec gdzieś w tłumie znajomą burzę włosów. Harry zjawił się dopiero, gdy większość gości była już w środku, a Louis zaczynał już tracić nadzieję. Odwrócił się po raz ostatni i wtedy zobaczył Harry’ego, siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami dwa rzędy za nim.

  
Gapił się na swój telefon; luźne pukle zasłaniały mu twarz. Miał na sobie dwurzędowy garnitur w kolorze grafitu, jaki subtelnie korespondował z tym, który założył Louis. Włożył go zamiast czarnego, na który nalegał jego stylista, o czym opowiadał mu Harry kilka dni temu, tuż po pierwszych przymiarkach. To musiał być dobry znak.

  
Louis zdecydował, że będzie się odwracał co jakieś dziesięć minut, choć miał wielką ochotę wyciągnąć telefon, otworzyć aparat i skierować go na Harry’ego, na Harry’ego, który wciąż wpatrywał się w ekran w skupieniu, choć widział ten film po raz trzeci.

  
Ten stan utrzymywał się do momentu, w którym zostało ostatnie dwadzieścia minut. Louis zerknął w jego stronę, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem uda mu się spojrzeć mu w oczy, i zauważył, że jego miejsce było puste.

  
W mgnieniu oka wstał i opuścił salę; zaskoczony Alberto podążył za nim, lecz Louis gestem nakazał mu wrócić do środka, dając tym samym znak, że nigdzie się nie wybiera.  
Najpierw sprawdził toalety, ale tam go nie było. Nie było go też w hallu, ani przy barze, ani w żadnym z miejsc, które przychodziły Louisowi do głowy.

  
Najprawdopodobniej Harry już wyszedł, a Louis nie potrafił wrócić do tamtego pomieszczenia z myślą, że Harry uciekł, bo nie miał nawet ochoty się z nim przywitać. Postanowił, że pójdzie zapalić.  
Otworzył drzwi do najbliższej drogi pożarowej; owiało go rześkie, zimowe londyńskie powietrze. Rzecz jasna był tam Harry; siedział na murku, na skraju małego tarasu, z telefonem między nogami. Przestał pisać, przewijać ekran, czy cokolwiek robił, ale nie podniósł głowy.

  
Louis pokonał tych kilka dzielących ich stóp, po czym oparł się o ścianę bokiem, prawie zahaczając torsem o kolano Harry’ego. Wyciągnął z paczki dwa papierosy i włożył sobie do ust oba. Zapalił je; cierpki, uspokajający smak dymu wypełnił mu usta. Dał jednego z nich Harry’emu, potrząsając nim przed jego twarzą.

  
„Dzięki” – wymamrotał Harry, wsadzając telefon do kieszeni. Wziął papierosa ostrożnie, tak, by nie dotknąć palców Louisa, jakby się bał, że go oparzą.

  
Przez chwilę palili w milczeniu, aż Louis poczuł, że musi zatrzymać tornado swoich myśli, albo zaraz zwariuje.

  
„Gdzie wczoraj spałeś?”

  
Harry westchnął, w końcu podnosząc wzrok – „W hotelu. Nie chciałem się z nikim widzieć.”

  
„Przykro” – zaczął Louis ochryple – „Przykro mi, naprawdę.”

  
„Wiesz chociaż, dlaczego jest ci przykro?”

  
Louis uniósł brew, zaskoczony ostrym tonem Harry’ego, po czym zaciągnął się wyjątkowo długo i zgasił papierosa o ścianę. Może to i Louis zaczął, ale Harry też powinien przeprosić.

  
„Przykro mi, że sprawiłem, że poczułeś się jak pod obserwacją, i że pomyślałeś, że mam tego dość” – delikatnie szturchnął kolano Harry’ego pięścią; mimo to Harry aż podskoczył. „A ty? Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?”

  
Harry potrząsnął głową, nie w ramach odpowiedzi, lecz tak, jakby nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

  
Louis miał ochotę złapać go za ramiona i nim potrząsnąć, wytrzepać z niego tę pełną rozpaczy ciszę. To było coś strasznego, mieć go przed sobą i nie móc do niego dotrzeć. Ale rzecz w tym, że Harry tu był, a to już coś.

  
„Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś” – powiedział niepewnie Louis.

  
Spojrzał w górę, gdzie Harry trzymał papierosa w dwóch palcach, nie paląc go, patrząc jedynie, jak ogień pomału trawi filtr.

  
„Nie miałem zbytnio wyboru, tak? Wciąż obowiązuje nas umowa.”

  
Mówiąc to, zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej, kurcząc się w sobie, a Louis potrafił jedynie przetwarzać przenikliwą ostrość jego beznamiętnego, niemal pozbawionego życia głosu.  
Czuł, że w skroniach zaczęła mu pulsować fala bolesnego gniewu, typowego dla tych chwil, kiedy nic nie idzie po twojej myśli, a ty możesz jedynie patrzeć.

  
„Cóż, nasza _umowa_ ” – syknął, licząc na to, że drwina zamaskuje uczucie beznadziei, jakie go opanowało – „Kończy się za miesiąc. Jestem pewien, że po tym Jeff z radością zorganizuje nam spektakularne rozstanie, i wreszcie będziesz mógł spierdolić.”

  
Harry rzucił niedopalonego papierosa na ziemię, po czym wyciągnął nogę, by przydeptać go czubkiem buta. „Nie bądź głupi” – powiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku – „Tylko się pokłóciliśmy. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.”

  
Ulga zalała Louisa niczym nagła fala gorąca w mroźną zimę; poczuł ją aż w żołądku. Wsunął palec za kołnierz i odsunął go od szyi, chcąc go nieco poluzować.

  
„Nie bądź taki pewny siebie. Może to ja spierdolę” – droczył się, ponieważ mógł zrobić albo to, albo rzucić się Harry’emu w ramiona, rozpłakać się i może poprosić go o rękę. I tak zabrzmiało to nieco niepewnie, tak jakby nie potrafił nawet żartować na ten temat.

  
Harry wydał z siebie nieskoordynowany, nosowy dźwięk i wyszczerzył się do Louisa. „Jeśli wpiszesz s w pasek adresu na twoim laptopie, wiesz, jaka będzie pierwsza podpowiedź?”

  
Louis był raczej pewien, ale postarał się zrobić swoją najlepszą nieświadomą minę.

  
„Spartak Moskwa? Siusiaki? Styles Harry pijany zdjęcia?”

  
„Nie, to jest akurat trzecie” – Harry czule potrząsnął głową – „ _Louis_.”

  
„Przepraszam, ale wyglądałeś tak słodko, gdy ochroniarz musiał prowadzić cię za rączkę do samochodu. Nadałoby się to na kartkę świąteczną.”

  
„Sztylet tatuaż, Lou” – Harry przerwał mu bezlitośnie, zadowolony z siebie – „Pierwsza podpowiedź to _sztylet tatuaż_.”

  
Ożeż kurwa mać.

  
Louis nieco mocniej pociągnął za swój kołnierz.

  
„Ach, znasz mnie przecież. Sztylety, miecze, siekiery, noże, od czasu do czasu bagnet. Nie zapominajmy też o strzałach” – wskazał na ukryty pod koszulą wzór – „Uwielbiam militaria.”

  
„Druga podpowiedź to _sztylet i róża tatuaż._ ”

  
Louis odetchnął z braku lepszego pomysłu. „A to ci kurwa zbieg okoliczności” – wziął kolejny, głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić – „Kurwa, Haz, chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Jeśli sposób, w jaki cię traktuję cię nie uszczęśliwia, zamierzam to przemyśleć i przeprosić. Jeśli uważasz, że przeze mnie czułeś się źle, to znaczy, że tak było, nie będę z tym polemizował.” Spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego, który przyglądał mu się ciepło, lekko unosząc kącik ust – „Ale musisz wyjść mi naprzeciw. Nie możesz mnie zostawić z pewnymi sprawami w czarnej dupie.”

  
Harry milczał, lecz na twarzy pojawił mu się pełen zażenowania uśmiech. W odpowiedzi zamachał rękami wokół Louisa i przyciągnął go do siebie. Stali pod dziwnym kątem, kolano Harry’ego wbijało się w brzuch Louisa, a sam Louis ryzykował połknięcie więcej niż jednego z pukli jego włosów, lecz świadomość, że usta Harry’ego znajdowały się tuż obok jego obojczyka, że Harry wdychał jego zapach, była lepsza od tysięcy fanów krzyczących jego imię.

  
„No, czyli nie spierdalam” – powiedział; loki Harry’ego zagłuszały jego słowa.

  
Harry kiwnął głowa przy jego ramieniu, lgnąc do niego mocniej.

  
„Ty też nie spierdalasz.”

  
Tym razem kiwnął głową jeszcze bardziej energicznie.

  
„To nie twoja wina. Obiecuję, że będę bardziej otwarty” – prosił Harry, nie przestając wtulać twarzy w jego szyję, ściskając go niewzruszenie – „Już nie będziesz musiał się tyle o mnie martwić.”

  
_Z chęcią martwiłbym się o ciebie do końca moich dni_ , pomyślał Louis, ten jeden raz pozwalając sobie na szczerość. Odsunął Harry’ego na tyle, by móc ujrzeć jego twarz, jego zaszklone oczy, przejrzyste niczym akwamaryna, jego lekko zaczerwienione policzki.

  
„Harry, jestem ci wielce oddany”- powiedział, przywołując echo jednej z rozmów toczonej bladym świtem w Toronto.

  
„Ludzie zazwyczaj nazywają to inaczej” – zachichotał Harry; nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego –„Ja też jestem ci oddany.”

  
„I musisz przestać śpiewać tę piosenkę” – dodał pospiesznie Louis, ujmując dłonie Harry’ego w swoje i splatając ich palce.

  
„Którą?”

  
„Tę Hoziera. Tę o stąpaniu po kruchym lodzie każdego dnia. _Cherry Wine_ , czy jakoś tak.”

  
Harry zamruczał, kiwając głową; jego uśmiech stał się nieco melancholijny. „W porządku. I tak już nie mam ochoty jej śpiewać.”

  
Louis starał się nie doszukiwać się w tym ukrytego sensu, lecz to zabrzmiało zdecydowanie bardziej przekonująco niż powtórzone milion razy na skype _U mnie wszystko ok._

 

„Serio?”

  
Harry przesunął Louisa tak, że stał teraz między jego nogami. Nachylił się, a Louis stanął na palcach, żeby sięgnąć wyżej. „Serio” – szepnął Harry, i zaraz po tym wyszedł Louisowi naprzeciw.

 

 

  
„Naprawdę byłeś znakomity” – powiedział mu Harry, później, gdy leżeli w łóżku, nadzy, przytuleni, ich kończyny splątane ze sobą. Przez chwilę milczeli i Louis nie wiedział, do czego odnosił się Harry.

  
Klepnął go żartobliwie w tyłek. „Wszystkie podziękowania kieruj do harlequinów, które podkradałem mamie.”

  
Harry zaśmiał się głośno, gwałtownie.

  
„Tak podejrzewałem, że gdzieś musiałeś się nauczyć w taki sposób penetrować moją rozgrzaną grotę rozkoszy swą pulsującą męskością” – rzekł, tuż po tym, jak się uspokoił, układając ich twarze bliżej siebie na jednej poduszce – „Nie, miałem na myśli film. Za każdym razem, gdy go oglądam, jestem tobą coraz bardziej zachwycony.”

  
„Dzięki” – Louis pocałował go w czubek nosa, czekając, aż będzie kontynuował.

  
Harry zrobił zadowoloną minę, opuszczając powieki i uśmiechając się szeroko – „Zgarniesz za to kilka ważnych nagród, prawda?”

  
„Zgarnąć pewnie nie zgarnę, ale być może będę nominowany” – machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku – „Hollywood kocha chłopców do bicia, o ile są białymi mężczyznami.”

  
„I hetero, z tego co wiem” – stwierdził dobitnie Harry – „Wybór ciebie byłby czymś niezwykłym. Nie bądź taki skromny.”

  
Louis opuścił przedramię na oczy i westchnął. Wcale nie był za skromny. Słyszał już plotki. Lecz w Hollywood każdy był jedynie pionkiem, każdy miał jakieś zamiary. To, czy wezmą go pod uwagę będzie o wiele bardziej związane z polityką niż to, ile razy był w stanie wycisnąć z Harry’ego łzy swoim występem.

  
„Teraz możemy tylko siedzieć i czekać.”

  
Poczuł na szyi i szczęce dotyk miękkich, wilgotnych ust Harry’ego. Harry przeciągnął paznokciami po jego boku, łaskocząc go, najpierw delikatnie, a potem coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu Louis zwijał się pod nim ze śmiechu, próbując odepchnąć go ramieniem.

  
Louis płakał i wrzeszczał, mając w głowie tylko _on nigdy nie przestanie proszę przestań_ , a Harry zlitował się nad nim dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis niechcący uderzył go piętą w okolice uda. Louis wydał z siebie jeszcze jeden ponury, pozbawiony tchu chichot, po czym opadł na łóżko.

  
„Pierdol się” – wymamrotał, uderzając z trzaskiem najbliższy fragment ciała Harry’ego, jaki był w stanie dosięgnąć. Harry w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej.

  
„Przykro mi” – skłamał, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej Louisa, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem mówiącym _tym-razem-mi-się-upiekło_. „Zrobiłeś się taki poważny i smutny.”

  
„Mh” – Louis pociągnął za jeden z jego loków, przyciągając go bliżej – „No to chodź tu.”

  
Harry z łatwością spełnił jego życzenie, unosząc się pospiesznie i złączając ich usta. Przetoczyli się po łóżku, całując się leniwie; Louis poczuł, że cały smutek wraz z powagą opuszczają go, ustępując miejsca rozkosznemu ciepłu w jego brzuchu.

  
„Harry?”

  
„Tak?”

  
„Czy twoja rozgrzana grota rozkoszy ma ochotę na rundę numer dwa?”

 

*

 

Jeśli nie liczyć nieoczekiwanej fascynacji amerykańskiej publiczności związkiem Louisa z Harrym, jego podróż do LA minęła bez żadnych przygód. Pojechał tam, udzielił wywiadów, został upokorzony u Ellen pokazem zdjęć zatytułowanym _Louis Czułlinson_ , i wrócił do Harry’ego, który czekał na niego na lotnisku, ubrany w dres i z zapakowanym żarciem na wynos w ręku.

  
Louis mógł towarzyszyć Harry’emu w tych paru koncertach, jakie mu jeszcze zostały w UK; zatrzymali się na chwilę, by poznać swoje rodziny, gdy zawędrowali z jego trasą na północ. Obiecali, że wrócą na Boże Narodzenie, nie zastanawiając się nawet, kiedy się to zaczęło – planowanie czegoś z uwzględnieniem drugiej osoby.

  
Wrócili do Londynu, gdy ogłoszono nominacje do Złotych Globów oraz Nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych, w skrócie SAG, na dwa dni przed ostatnim koncertem Harry’ego. Złote Globy potrafiły wykończyć człowieka nerwowo; Louis nie miał nawet zamiaru udawać, że poczeka na telefon od Liama. Włączyli sobie stream na żywo i oglądali go z rękami zaciśniętymi na kolanach Louisa; Louis sam nie wiedział, który z nich ucieszył się głośniej, gdy Patrick Dempsey wyczytał jego nazwisko.

  
Po ogłoszeniu nominacji do nagród SAG byli nieco bardziej zrelaksowani, głównie dlatego, że mieli kaca po wczorajszym świętowaniu i nie spali wyłącznie za sprawą adrenaliny. Już po wszystkim Harry miał siłę jedynie na wzajemne zrobienie sobie dobrze ręką w ramach gratulacji; Louis dołożył starań, by Harry doszedł ze słowami _nominowany do nagrody SAG Louis Tomlinson._

  
Wciąż mieli przed sobą jeszcze jeden dzień trasy. Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień.

 

*

  
Na ostatnich kilku koncertach Harry coverował jakąś okropną, popularną piosenkę, która sprawiała, że tańczył i hasał dookoła, lecz dziś na scenie pojawił się stołek.

  
Louis miał ciarki na sam widok. Od Madrytu nie był na widowni, optując za tym, że woli zostać za kulisami, w towarzystwie ludzi, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił i ominąć tę część, od której można było stracić słuch, ale Harry obstawał przy tym, że dzisiejszy występ powinien obejrzeć z zewnątrz.

  
Było tam trochę dziwniej niż na stadionie. Nawet jeśli między sceną a fanami było tyle samo miejsca, zdawało się, że wszystko jest jakoś bliżej, jak gdyby Harry mógł w każdej chwili na niego wpaść.

  
Pomijając fakt, że Harry kurwa latał po tej scenie, z łatwością i zaraźliwym entuzjazmem, który nie mógł być udawany. Wyglądało na to, że czerpał z tego garściami, skanując tłum, robiąc mu zdjęcia, a nawet selfie, jakby chciał napawać się każdą sekundą, każdą osobą, która wywrzaskiwała jego imię. Przez cały ten czas w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na Louisa, a Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. To był wieczór Harry’ego. Obojętnie, czy był to ostatni raz, kiedy wyszedł na scenę, czy jedynie ostatni raz, zanim zrozumie, że za bardzo za tym tęskni i musi tam wrócić – to było bez znaczenia. Harry zasługiwał na to, żeby cieszyć się z każdego telefonu, jaki był unoszony w górę podczas wolniejszych piosenek, z każdego durnego plakatu, z każdego razu, kiedy milkł, a tłum śpiewał kolejne zwrotki dla niego.

  
Podczas części z coverami Harry podszedł tak blisko brzegu sceny, jak tylko było to możliwe. Patrzył w przód, lekko pochylił głowę kiedy publika zaczęła go oklaskiwać; wyglądał, jakby zaniemówił.

  
„Był to dla mnie niesamowity pod względem zawodowym rok” – powiedział; głos nie drżał mu tylko dlatego, że najpewniej ćwiczył to przed lustrem setki razy – „I muszę za to podziękować wam, każdemu z was z osobna.”

  
Tłum zawył, a Harry bił im brawo, czekając, aż hałas ucichnie.

  
„Ale w życiu osobistym” – oblizał usta, przelotnie zerkając w dół, po czym znów zwrócił się do publiczności – „Nie będę kłamał, miałem trochę wzlotów i upadków. Dlatego też chciałbym teraz skorzystać z okazji i znów podziękować wam za wasze nieustające wsparcie. Chciałbym też podziękować osobom, które trwały przy mnie, kiedy nie było ze mną najlepiej, poczynając od mojej rodziny, a kończąc na tych, którzy dla mnie pracują. Bardzo, bardzo wam wszystkim dziękuję.”

  
Spojrzał wtedy na Louisa, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że go słucha, więc Louis lekko kiwnął głową. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na swoją twarz na telebimie, żeby wiedzieć, że uśmiechał się tak, że w kącikach oczu miał zmarszczki.

  
„Chciałem też podziękować komuś innemu, komuś, kto pokazał mi, jak jasne może być życie, nawet bez blasku reflektorów” – wszyscy stojący za Louisem ludzie oszaleli; kurwa, Louis sam chętnie powrzeszczał by z nimi, gdyby nie fakt, że zabrakło mu tchu – „Jest naładowanym gnatem dla mojego syndromu sztokholmskiego, jest liną dla mojej kotwicy, i oczywiście, jest Rakietą dla mojego Groota.”

  
„Więc dziękuję ci, kochanie” – skończył, podczas gdy zespół zaczął grać intro piosenki, którą Louis znał aż za dobrze. W filmie słychać ją w scenie, w której Quill zostaje potraktowany paralizatorem oraz wodą z węża w więzieniu. Louis doskonale go rozumiał, w końcu sam czuł się nieco sparaliżowany.

  
Nie była to jednak wersja z soundtracku, lecz cichszy i bardziej ckliwy oryginał. Ktoś wszedł na scenę, by podać Harry’emu jego akustyka. Usiadł na stołku. Leniwie uderzył w struny, zamykając oczy i kiwając głową, rozmarzony.

  
„ _I can’t stop this feeling deep inside of me_ ” – zaintonował, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem. „ _Boy_ ” – raczej powiedział niż zaśpiewał, podczas gdy w oryginalnym tekście było girl, i Louis roześmiał się, gdy Harry puścił mu oczko, tak radośnie, że ledwo mógł się opanować – „ _You just don’t realise what you do to me. When you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know everything’s all right_.”

  
Wstał, gdy zaczął się refren, skłaniając się w stronę Louisa i nie ukrywając faktu, że robi to celowo – „ _I’m hooked on a feeling, I’m high on believing that you’re in love with me.”_

  
Rzecz w tym, że już to sobie powiedzieli. Przed tym użyli słowa kocham na wiele różnych sposobów, począwszy od nocnych lotów samolotem, aż do przykrywania się kocem, gdy któryś z nich zasnął przed telewizorem, od wymieniania się ciuchami do wymieniania się kluczami do swoich domów; mimo to słuchanie tego wyznania było cudownym, intensywnym przeżyciem.

  
Louis wypowiedział bezgłośnie resztę słów piosenki razem z Harrym; przez te trzy minuty w O2 arenie byli tylko we dwoje.

  
_Lips as sweet as candy, its taste is on my mind. Boy, you got me thirsty for another cup of wine._

 

*

 

Gdy Harry skończył grać na bis i wszedł za kulisy, z twarzą czerwoną od łez, które uronił podczas ostatnich, ryczących braw, Louis już tam był, czekając na niego.

  
Harry zanurkował prosto w jego ramiona; Louis ścisnął go tak mocno, jak potrafił, nawet mimo tego, że Harry był cały spocony. „Świetnie ci poszło, kochanie” – szepnął, kołysząc ich ciałami z jednej nogi na drugą. Odsunął się; kciukami otarł z policzków oraz brwi Harry’ego pot i łzy.

  
„Naprawdę jestem w tobie zakochany” – powiedział, ponieważ nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymywać – „Tak bardzo cię kocham.”

  
Harry uśmiechnął się, prezentując dołeczki w całej ich okazałości. „Fajnie. Czyli nie zrobiłem z siebie głupka przed dwudziestoma tysiącami ludzi.”

  
Louis nie zdążył wygłosić żadnej sarkastycznej uwagi, ponieważ Harry zaczął go całować, głęboko, mocno i bezlitośnie, nie przerywając nawet wtedy, gdy ludzie z ekipy gwizdali na nich i krzyczeli, żeby znaleźli sobie inne miejsce.

  
„Właśnie pomyślałem” – wydyszał mu w usta Harry, gdy w końcu się od siebie odkleili, muskając go wargami co kilka słów – „Nasza umowa właśnie wygasła. Wiesz, no chyba że chcesz podpisać nową.”

  
„W żadnym razie. To był jakiś koszmar. Nigdy więcej nie podpiszę niczego, co będzie zawierało twoje nazwisko.”

  
„Doprawdy?” – uśmiechnął się Harry tym zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem, który sprawiał, że Louis miał ochotę wyskoczyć ze spodni tu i teraz –„Nie przychodzi ci do głowy żaden dokument z moim nazwiskiem obok twojego, który ewentualnie mógłbyś chcieć podpisać?”

  
Prawdę mówiąc, Louisowi przyszła do głowy cała lista takich dokumentów, ale – „Hej, nie bądźmy tacy do przodu” – powiedział, sunąc ręką po mokrym kołnierzyku od koszulki Harry’ego – „Nawet mi jeszcze nie powiedziałeś, że też mnie kochasz.”

  
Harry skradł mu kolejnego całusa, przyciągając go bliżej. „Kocham” – przyznał, i w jego głosie nie było ani szczypty sarkazmu, jedynie szczerość pomieszana z lekkim drżeniem – „Okropnie cię kocham. Kocham w tobie wszystko. Kocham, jak śmierdzą ci stopy, gdy nie nosisz skarpetek, jak nigdy nie potrafisz ustawić właściwego programu w zmywarce i jak marudzisz, gdy jesteś zmęczony. Każdą małą rzecz.”

  
Louis prychnął, o ile dało się jednocześnie prychać, będąc poruszonym. „Czarujący jak zawsze, czyż nie?”

  
Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się promiennie, i powtórzył _kocham cię, kocham cię kocham kocham_ , i był to dźwięk, który raczej nieprędko się znudzi.

  
„Ja też cię kocham” – odparł Louis, stwierdzając fakt; jak to się stało, że tyle im zajęło zanim to powiedzieli?

  
„Na co masz teraz ochotę?” – spytał – „Imprezę na koniec trasy? Świętowanie z chłopakami?”

  
„Dość się już naświętowaliśmy” – powiedział Harry, zdejmując ramiona z Louisa i odsuwając się. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą Louis skwapliwie ujął, splatając ich palce.  
„Wracajmy do domu.”

 

*

 

Louis nie wygra żadnej z tych nagród.

  
Parę miesięcy później wróci z najważniejszego wieczoru w hollywoodzkim kalendarzu z obejmującym go Harrym. Podczas gdy Harry będzie po cichu mieszał z błotem każdego z osobna członka Akademii, a także zwycięzcę w kategorii najlepszy aktor pierwszoplanowy oraz wszystkich pozostałych nominowanych – bo jak oni śmią myśleć, że mogą być w tej samej kategorii, co Louis – wymamrocze coś, że wszystko w porządku, że wolałby wygrać coś lepszego, niż jakąś tam tandetną złotą statuetkę.

  
Będzie miał nadzieję, że Harry wybaczy mu ten frazes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dialecticchaos.sarahah.com/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/dialectic_chaos

**Author's Note:**

> http://dialecticchaos.sarahah.com/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/dialectic_chaos


End file.
